What's Gonna Work Team Work!
by Slayer4U828
Summary: AH/AU Eric and Sookie story. Sookie is having a tough time with her boyfriend of 4 years Bill Compton but a certain new temp in her company may change all of that…who is this temp? Maybe a tall, gorgeous blond that goes by the name, Eric Northman?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi readers! This is my first Sookie and Eric AU or AH not sue which but I think means that they are human in this story and no supernatural stuff lol. I would use the characters we all love so much in the series but remember human lol.

Now this story came to me while at work for personal reasons and I felt like if I wrote it down using these characters kind of like a diary but I'm sharing it with all of you. Before I get negative reviews this is an Eric and Sookie story I'm just building myself to it, just give it time. The story is being told from Sookie's POV like in the novels I find this way of writing much easier

I like to thank **Sunkisz** for editing my story! She's the best that she even takes time from her busy schedule to help out a fellow writer…

**

* * *

****Chapter ****One: Chaotic**

Here I was again waiting for my boyfriend of four years William Compton, or for short Bill, at our spot to have coffee to catch up. We had such busy schedules due to our jobs that we barely saw each other so we decided that once a week on a week day after work we'll meet for coffee and hang out for a few.

It seemed that I was the only one making the effort to being at that coffee place because I was always waiting for him to show up. I don't know why I still went to our spot if I knew he wouldn't come, I guess deep down I hoped he would surprise me at least for one day.

I took out my cell phone to look at the time and he was twenty minutes late. I sighed loudly and went to order my hot chocolate then I left. I came home and my sweet Gran Adele was surprise to see me home so soon. "Did William not show up again, dear?" She asked, as she fixed me a plate of her yummy cooking.

"Yea don't wanna talk about it," I grumbled and we talked about other stuff that didn't involve William Compton. My Gran didn't meddle in my personal life and she always let me be because like she said I had a good head on my shoulders and I always made the right decisions.

I kissed my Gran goodnight and went to my bedroom to prepare myself for bed. After my parents died in a terrible car accident my Gran took my brother Jason and I to live in our old family house in Bon Temps.

Once Jason turned 21 he moved to Shreveport to be on his own plus his job was in that area. I felt bad leaving my Gran after everything she did for us so I stayed. I too worked in Shreveport but I didn't mind the long drive to and from work.

After finishing college and majoring in Business Administration I found a job right away at a big company called _Reynolds's Fashion_ _Corporate._ It was the corporate office for a fashion line by Lafayette Reynolds who happened to be my friend Tara's cousin so she recommended me when there was a position that had to be filled. I've been working there for two years now and I loved it!

I was Lafayette's assistant, I had to make sure he was their for his appointments with other fashion designers, calling traveling agents if he ever had to travel to Europe for fashion shows, greet guest at the lobby, call in models and photographers and handle paper work. Lafayette was a great boss so it made the job more pleasant. Just the work load and the hours I put in were a lot for one person.

Lafayette told me there was going to be a big project coming up but it would be too much for me to handle and he didn't want me to do it all by myself so he decided that he would hire a temp assistant to help me out. He said if this assistant turns out to be really good that he'll hired him and that would give me less work to do since he sees how crazy the busy work day can get me and the late hours I put in.

Like I said he was such a great boss not only was he my boss but we became good friends as well but not like that let's say that Lafayette swings the other way if you catch my drift. The temp was going to start tomorrow and all I knew was that he was a guy and he was four years older than me. So I felt excited to meet him tomorrow morning – I don't know why.

I slipped on my pjs and made myself comfy in my nice warm bed then my phone began to vibrate, it was a text from Bill – _sorry about today. I'll make it up to you._

He was all about making things up to me since he always screwed up. I think the only time I was truly happy with him was the first year we were together and after that it went down hill. We met in freshman year at college in our English class. The professor made us work together on a project and sparks flew and here we are.

My relationship with Bill was such a rollercoaster we had our good and bad days but mostly bad. Whenever we had arguments he would just stop seeing me until he was ready to see me. When I told him how I felt and what he was doing to me he would just call me a drama queen and leave. I felt like I had no one to talk to about how I feel in this relationship.

Another thing that really got on my nerves was whenever I tried to be there for him during rough patches in his life he would always push me away. Push me so away that I wouldn't see or hear from him. The only way we keep contact was with the phone so it's like I'm dating my phone since I hardly see him.

Why did I stay with him if our relationship was so chaotic? I love him simple as that. He was my first everything and we've been together this long, how could we just end something that we worked so hard on to fix? I really believed after we finished college he would propose to me since we been together for so long but now when I think about it, would I even say yes?

I ignore his text and drifted off to sleep since I had a big day at work tomorrow. I had to be the one to show the new temp around and I hoped he was great so we can be a great team for Lafayette.

* * *

**AN**: So what you think? If you like I'll continue to the story. I promise Eric will make his appearance in chapter two! I think I prefer writing ALL HUMAN story b/c it's so better than trying to think of supernatural stuff lol. Well let me know what ya think of the story!! Don't worry my fans of my other story of Eric and Sookie I won't stop working on that just because I'm doing this one.

**Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2: Thorn In My Side

**AN: **Hi! Thank you for all those wonderful reviews! I had no idea everyone would love this story just by one chapter lol…thanks so much! Well as promise here is chapter two with Eric Northman. Keep your panties on girls lol; I know it's hard he is hot stuff. Oh man I just love Eric Northman.

I like to thank my new beta reader **Krismom** and I like to thank **Sunkisz** for recommending her to me. You guys are the best!!

* * *

**Chapter 02**: Thorn In My Side

I woke up feeling refreshed and couldn't wait to get to work today. I took a quick shower and dressed in my grey skirt suit that I just bought over the weekend and kissed my Gran good bye. I went to Starbucks to get three venti caramel fraps – Lafayette loves them and now I do too.

I ran to the office because I was running a bit late because the damn line at Starbucks was long. I came to the office and went into the kitchen to take out the bagels and the cream cheese.

I toasted the three bagels – for Lafayette, the temps and mine and spread the cream cheese. I wasn't alone in the kitchen my fellow co-workers were in there gossiping.

Part of the gossiping co-workers was my friend Amelia. I had met in my last year of college and when I heard there was opening in our accounting department I told her right away since her major in college was accounting.

I asked her what they were talking about and she told me the new temp is a _hottie_. "You're so lucky; you get to work with him." She replied and continued to gush with the other females in our office.

"Do I have to remind you ladies that I have a boyfriend?" I flashed the promise ring Bill gave me on our first Christmas together. Amelia rolled her eyes because she knew my problems with Bill and she wasn't a fan of him. Once I was done putting the cream cheese on the bagels I turned to Amelia, "Do you know if Mr. Reynolds is in his office?" I asked her.

"No he's showing the hottie around the place. We almost choked on our coffees when he walked in and introduced himself. He looks like he could be one of our Viking models if we ever did a Viking ad." She giggled.

"Oh quit acting like a bunch of school girls." I said to all of them and left. I took a peak inside Mr. Reynolds' office and he wasn't in there so I began to check my emails. I noticed that the cubical next to me had the name plaque that read _Eric Northman_ – so that's his name.

I felt my right shoulder being tap and turned around to see the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life standing next to my boss – Amelia was right he did looked like one of our models. I gulped at the sight of him and prayed my cheeks didn't burn red.

"Ms. Stackhouse, this is our new temp and your new partner, Eric Northman." Eric extended his hand so we could properly greet one another.

_Game face Sookie, _I said to myself. "Hello, nice to meet you I'm Sookie Stackhouse." My Gran would be proud of my manners. When our hands connected I felt chills all over my body that I just wanted to let go of his hand already, "Pleased to meet you Sookie." His voice even dripped of hotness.

"Now I'll leave you two so you can get to know each other. Sookie is the most dependable and such a sweet tart. Look she even puts cream cheese on my bagel for me – I love this girl." Lafayette said and took his breakfast to his office which left me with my new partner.

It felt really quiet and awkward for thirty seconds, "Um, I got you a bagel and frap too. Here you go." I handed it to him and when our hands touched again I felt the chills all over again.

These silly chills caused me to drop the drink onto the carpet and some splatter on us, "I am so sorry! Mr. Reynolds forgot to mention I'm a total klutz." I took out napkins from my drawer to clean up the mess.

I stare at the mess and didn't really want to bend down to the floor in a skirt in front of him, "Here let me." He took the napkins and began to clean the carpet up.

I cleaned myself up from the spill, "I think you need to lay off the coffee, you're very jumpy in the morning." He said with that smile that made me melt. I gave him my famous Sookie nervous smile and just brushed off of what he said.

When he stood up once again I was amazed how tall he was – I would say he was about 6'4, his body structure was very lean and built you can tell from the grey suit he was wearing, his amazing blue eyes that would make any girl drool, and his hair was the same color as mine and it was long but not too long.

"Well that's the best I can do. I'm sure the cleaning lady would get the caramel out of the carpet with the right sprays and tools." He said and tossed the napkins in the trash. "Thanks and here, take mine, I feel terrible for dropping yours." I placed the drink on his desk.

He pushed the drink back toward me, "No that's fine, not a fan of those." I took the drink and went back to my desk. I was writing an email to one of our clients but I felt someone staring at me and when I looked it was him, "Do you need something?" I directed my attention to him.

He was leaning far back in his black chair with his hands behind his head – he looked very comfortable and made himself at home, "Well Mr. Reynolds said we needed to get to know each other so tell me Sookie, why is it you have such a weird name?" He smirked, he actually smirked. I knew right there that he was going to be a thorn in my side during his stay with the company.

Now I was back to my normal self because I wasn't going to fall at his feet like every girl in the office did, "Are you serious? Out of all things to talk about you want to know why my parents named me Sookie?"

He was now leaning forward and gazing at me with those eyes of his, "Well yeah I think it's a good start, don't you? I like to get to know the person I'm working with them. The last person I worked with was such a pain I just had to quit." He said.

"Such a shame now you're stuck with me, I feel so lucky." I sarcastically said and return to my work. He got up from his desk chair and walked over to me – I noticed him observing all the pictures I had hung up on my desk and his eyes fell on a picture I had with Bill, "Is this your brother?" He causally asked as he pointed at the photo.

I laughed at his question, "When have you seen a sister and brother pose like this?" I asked him in return because in the picture I was sitting on Bill's lap and kissing his cheek with a smile on both our faces. "Well, you could be close with your brother I don't know – I just met you." He shrugged his shoulders and waited for my answer.

"No that's my boyfriend. This is my brother." I pointed at another picture I had of Jason and me. I don't know if it was just me but I think he looked bother at the fact that I have a boyfriend. Before the conversation went further we heard Lafayette call our names and to come to his office.

I took out my notepad and pen incase I needed to write things down and I heard Eric laughing at me, "What?" I asked him as we were walking to Lafayette's office. "You're such a goody to shoes. Where you this way in school too?" Did I mention how I knew he was going to be the thorn in my side?

"Yes, if you must know. I always sat in the front of the class and was always prepared. If you have a problem with that, oh well, I'm not gonna change who I am just to please you." I huffed and walked faster to get away from him and once again I heard him laughing behind me.

Lafayette told us the project we would be working on which was to make a spreadsheet of all the employees active and terminated in our company. We then we had to see how many sales they had throughout the years they worked for us - we also had to update the system to match this spreadsheet. It doesn't sound a lot, but it is. You have no idea how huge this company is and what its sales have done in the past 10 years since its been running.

"Eric, I hired you to help Sookie out because I don't expect her to sleep over at her desk working on this. You will split the work load and in the end put it together. Now Eric if you do really well in this project and work well with Sookie, I'll hire you full time to be my assistant as well." Lafayette said to him.

"Sure thing Mr. Reynolds, I won't let you down." Eric said to him. "No, she is the one you can't let down. She needs you in this and if you become part of the team you two are going to become very best friends." Lafayette smiled at the both of us and we looked at each other in disgust.

We left his office and went back to our desk, "You heard that we're going to be the very best of friends? So since you're my new best friend why were you named Sookie?" He wouldn't let it go and the smirk was once again on his face. My phone rang and I saw it was Bill, "Excuse me." I told Eric and went to pick it up.

I tried to speak very quietly so Eric didn't hear a word, "Work is okay and yeah. Well I'll only go if I know you'll be there for sure not like the other times. Yeah fine this weekend whatever, bye." I slammed the phone back to the base. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "Boyfriend troubles, huh?" That annoying voice again.

"Please just leave me alone. We'll just make this a professional relationship I don't wanna get to know you personally, got that? I have no time for games and all your questions. Let's just work on this damned project." He looked surprise at what I just said to him but seeing the look on his face I knew he wasn't going to back down, "You don't need to take your anger out on me. I'm not your boyfriend." He said and turned away from me in his chair.

"That's it!" I shouted and left my desk to go to the bathroom. I needed to cool down and just be away from him for a few minutes. Work used to be my happy place my escape from my relationship with Bill but now with Eric in the mix it seems I now lost it.

He was such a prick, jerk, asshole, and any other terrible name out there for him – I couldn't stand him one bit and it was only day one, imagine working with him forever. Oh no, oh no!

* * *

**AN**: Finally Eric made his appearance! I wanted him to be a pain in her butt because I think he may have a little crush on her and you know what they say if they were in a playground he would be pulling her pigtails right now lol. Plus in the books/shows he is a pain and a smart ass lol.

Well I hoped you enjoyed chapter two and more to come! I already have 3-5 done just gotta review it and send it over to my beta-reader…have a great weekend!

Don't forget to leave me a review and if you don't no chapter 3 for you! lol


	3. Chapter 3: Lorena

**AN: **Hi! Wow I see all of you really love this story and it makes me very happy! So here is chapter three for all you lovers of reading out there.

Thanks again for those great reviews! And thanks to **Krismom** for proofreading my story!

* * *

_**Chapter 03: Lorena**_

What a horrible day! I never came home feeling this tired and aggravated. My Gran saw how I looked and fixed me a nice vanilla fudge sundae – she did this since I was a little girl whenever I came home upset from school. "What's troubling you dear? Is it William again?" My Gran never called Bill by his nickname.

"No it's the new temp, Eric. My God Gran he's so annoying!" I groaned and took a spoon full of ice cream. "Sorry to hear that, dear." She gave me a soft pat on my arm and gave me her sweet warm Gran smile – smile grandmothers give to their grandchildren.

"Throughout the day he asked me all these ridiculous questions that had nothing to with work. He even asked me to join him for lunch but an hour alone with him, no thanks. I don't know what to do. We're supposed to work on this project together but I don't know if I can even work with him." My Gran had that smile on her face like she knew something I didn't, "What?" I asked.

Her voice got high pitched as she said, "nothing just perhaps this young man Eric has a tiny crush on you." My eyes grew huge as she finished her sentence, "Gross Gran! Yuck! Now way! I can't eat this any more." I pushed the ice cream away from me.

My Gran laughed at my reaction, "Well I say you should welcome him with open arms. He is new after all to the company and he probably feels shy and just wants to make new friends – think of him as the new kid in school. Just be nice to him and give him a chance, you two may end up being good friends. Night dear." She kissed the top of my head and went off to bed.

Maybe Gran was right about Eric; he wanted to make a friend so he won't feel so alone at the office. He did say he likes to get to know his co-worker so they can form a bond. I guess I could give him a chance.

Since Gran went to bed a little early I washed up the dishes in the sink and a knock at the front door made me stop. I saw from the peep hole it was Bill and I rolled my eyes before opening it, "What the hell Sookie? Where were you tonight? I went to Starbucks and waited." He just came right in and he had a lot of nerve to get upset at me.

"Sorry I thought you weren't gonna show so I didn't waste my time. Now you know what it feels like to get stood up!" I shouted quietly since my Gran was sleeping.

"Real mature Sookie. I do something to you and you do it back, very mature." Bill retorted. "For your information I was working late! We hired a new temp and Mr. Reynolds threw a huge project on us." I said to him.

"And you couldn't pick up the phone and let me know?" He was angry I could tell because that vein by his neck got bigger – this happened to him whenever he got angry.

"How many times have you made me wait without a call? Just leave Bill, I'm tired and I had a long day. Just go." I opened the front door and waited for him to leave.

"I don't get you Sookie you want us to work out but it's like you're not making an effort." _Did he just say that I wasn't making the effort?_

"Wait, excuse me? I'm not making the effort? That's real funny coming from you Bill. We are this way because of you! You'll pull me in so many directions and confused the hell out of me! Please just go." I just wanted him to leave already. He gave me one last cold glare and left.

I closed the door and slide down to the ground with my knees to my chest; I was tired of crying over him. I was mad at myself that I let it get this far but yet I can't let him go. When things were right, we're the happiest couple you ever seen and you would never guess we had any problems.

I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep. I missed the boyfriend who was sweet, caring, put me first before him, funny, silly and charming – Bill completely changed.

I knew from the beginning that he came with baggage which ended up being his family. Bill didn't come from a well stable home like I did; his mother was a single mom with three children and his brother and sister are not that great.

Bill was the youngest of the three and his mother leaned on him to help her with his two older siblings. His brother Malcolm was a lost case, he was in trouble with the law and he did poorly in high school and never finished so now he is depended on the mother and his sister Diane got pregnant young and didn't finish high school either. Bill was faced with a huge burden because of his family, they were very trouble some.

Bill didn't want to be like them so he worked his butt off in high school and college to make his mother proud. While in high school he met his high school sweet heart Lorena, they were prom king and queen and from what he told me he gave her everything and treated her like a Queen. Lorena called it quits after high school said they were going different paths and she needed to find herself so he was heart broken.

Then college came we met began talking and went out on a few dates until finally he asked me to be his girlfriend – I was so thrilled! Not even a month together and his precious Lorena came back and wanted to get back together with him. This made Bill very confused because he still had feelings for Lorena and he began falling for me.

Bill told her that they were over and he was happy with me, she didn't take the news very well. After that moment with Lorena he started to change little by little.

Then two months later, Lorena's mother called Bill saying that she's not herself since they broken up and she's very depressed. Her mother told Bill, maybe if Lorena saw Bill and they tried to work things out maybe her daughter will be herself again.

Bill told the mother he isn't interested in dating Lorena again but her mom told him, '_You really want to throw away what you had with my daughter with someone you just met?' _Bill told me that he wasn't sure who he wanted because Lorena was his everything and he just met me.

I was heartbroken already because I already gave myself to him since we were so in love and I thought he truly did love me and he wouldn't be confused but he was. Bill went to see Lorena because he had to make a decision.

The night of the decision was nerve wrecking for me, I couldn't eat, think straight, or sleep I just sat waiting for his phone call – his phone call being that he chose me.

I stayed awake till two in the morning waiting for his phone call but nothing ever came so I just accepted that we were done and went to sleep.

Then my phone rang and it was him! He chose me and he was sorry it took him so long to call me. I was so happy that the man I love picked me but my sweet loving Bill died that night.

* * *

**AN:** So what you think about that? Crazy huh? Well that's based on a true story of what Sookie had to go through with Bill. Well tell me what ya think? Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Here For You

**AN: **Hello my fellow readers! I hope you are having a wonderful weekend and to make your weekend extra special here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. I like to thank Krismom for reviewing my work as always! Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Four**: I'm Here For You

Today was finally Friday and thank the lord, a two day break from Eric Northman. I did the whole _nice thing_ like Gran said but I couldn't do it, he always found a way to get under my skin. I so badly wanted to scratch his eyes out of their sockets and I think he loved pissing me off just to see my face scrunch up in anger. On Fridays, I always make sure to arrive to work earlier than usual so I can leave earlier at the end of the day. Since it was casual Friday I wore my blue jeans with white flats and a white tank top with a pink sweater over it.

I went to Starbucks to get the usual for my boss and me. When I got there I saw Eric and he just order Lafayette's drink – _that was my job_! I liked being the one to put a smile on Lafayette's face when I give him his breakfast, he can't take that away from me. I walked right up to him and was going to give him a earful but before I got to utter a word a tall blonde woman came up to him. She was very pretty and classy looking, looked like she could be a model as well; maybe she was his girlfriend or flavor of the week.

She placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention and gave him a warm smile; they hugged each other and made small talk. She just noticed I was standing right behind them and whispered in his ear then Eric looked over and saw me and they both giggle – they were making fun of me!

I wasn't gonna stand here any longer while they laughed at me so I turned to leave but Eric caught my arm, "Sookie wait a sec. I got your breakfast right here." Eric said and showed me the bag that contained my breakfast.

I scrunched up my face in disbelief, "You did? Is this a trick?" He never did anything nice especially for me since we didn't get along. "Figure you could use the break." He handed me the bag with my breakfast and I thanked him.

The blonde clear her throat and Eric remembered his manners, "Oh, this is my sister Pam and Pam this is Sookie Stackhouse." She was his sister and I felt a little relieved hearing that, not sure why.

We said our hellos and shook hands, "My brother talks about you all the time so it's an honor to finally meet the famous Sookie Stackhouse." She smirked at Eric and I; I guess it was a family thing since Eric does it a lot and why would Eric talk about me to his sister?

I glanced over at Eric and he looked a bit red in the cheeks. He pulled his sister to the side and said, "Don't you have somewhere to be, Pam?" He wanted to get rid of his sister before she embarrassed him again. She played the part, "Oh yea that thing with that other thing. Well I better go before I'm late for that thing. See you for lunch?" Eric nodded that they will see each other for lunch.

She walked over to kiss me bye on the cheek which threw me off, because we just met and I was ready to shake her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Sookie. I hope my brother doesn't give you too much trouble today," she came closer to whispered in my ear so Eric couldn't hear, "give him a chance." She winked and smiled at me. She kissed Eric bye and she was gone.

What a morning is all I gotta say. "Sorry about that, Pam is very…special. Our mom always said she was the odd one in the family." He held the door opened for me while we were leaving, "yeah, same with my brother, he's special too." Wow we were having an actual conversation where he wasn't annoying me. "Maybe we should hook them up." He joked and we both laughed picturing our siblings dating the other.

On our way to the office we talked more and it felt nice having someone to talk to who actually listened. As we walked in we were in the middle of laughing and Amelia happened to walk by, "morning you two. Sookie, a word" she said, and I told Eric I'll see him in a few. She dragged me to one of our conference rooms, "what is it Amelia?" I asked her because she looked very anxious.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a hard look, "are you and the hottie having an office affair?" I almost dropped my breakfast on the floor, "what? No! Why would you even think that?"

She looked at me again like a detective who wants to solve a murder case, "are you sure? The way you two act together just now and the way you look at each other says different. This whole hating each other thing is just an act right?" She said to me.

"Amelia, if you haven't noticed we do not get along whatsoever and it isn't an act. We just started having a normal conversation this very morning and nothing more. Whatever you and the office are spreading is false. I have a boyfriend and I would never cheat."

Now her face changed to her sweet loving friendly face, "Bill isn't a great boyfriend Sook and if you do feel for Eric maybe its fate he walked into the office. And…" I cut her off because I was getting tired of this, "Amelia I told you that I would never leave Bill, I love him. Just drop this whole Eric and me thing, it's getting out of hand."

She looked defeated, "fine, be happy with your _great and amazing_ boyfriend Bill. I wish I had a boyfriend just like him." She sarcastically said and left the conference room. I came to my desk and saw a load of paper work on it, "woah what's this?" I asked Eric as I sat down.

Eric came to my desk and pounds his fist on the paper work, "this is our job today. He wants us to put them in order and see if the files are active and term. This is also a part of the project he gave us." I sighed, looks like I won't be going home early today. "Yeah looks like I gotta cancel lunch with my sis." He too sighed and we separated the work load evenly.

"No, you should do lunch with your sister, don't worry I'll be fine." I said to him and began working. "No, it's okay I'll just see her over the weekend, unless you join us for lunch." I stopped typing and looked at him, "are you ever going to give up asking me out to lunch?" I turned my chair around so we were looking at each other.

"No not until you say yes. I want to see how Sookie is outside in the normal world, I just know office Sookie. You could use a break from this paper work and its Friday. What you say?" He sat there waiting for my reply with an anxious face.

"Fine, I'll go just so you can stop asking me already." I said to him and he smiled at me, "great, I'll let Pam know." Eric went ahead and texted Pam that I'll be joining them for lunch. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach when he smiled at me when I agreed to go with him to lunch, _uh oh this isn't good_.

"Great, she said she'll meet us out front by 1:30, that good for you?" He asked me. "Yeah that's fine." I replied and went back to my work. Time flew by and I felt like we got nothing done – there was just so much to do just for two people. I took a look at the time on the computer and it just turned one and my stomach was growling.

"So where are we gonna eat for lunch?" I asked Eric. "I don't know, do you know of any good places around here?" He asked me in return. "Um, I usually order take out so I don't know what's around here. Hmm oh there's this place my friend owns call _Merlotte's Bar & Grill,_ his place makes the best burgers ever." Now I was craving a nice cheese burger with crunchy fries and hoping he would say yes.

"I already see you drooling just thinking about those burgers so, yeah that sounds fine with me. I'll let her know." He once again texted her to let her know. Texting is such an easier way to communicate than calling the person, that's what my relationship with Bill was based on – texting.

I didn't even realize it was 1:30 until Eric put his coat on, "1:30 already? Wow time goes by so fast. Let me just go to the ladies room. I'll meet ya in the lobby." I gather my jacket, purse and went to the bathroom.

I sent Sam a text to let him know that I was dropping by for lunch with a co-worker and I guess you can call Pam my friend. Sam and I go way back, during my college years I worked in his restaurant as a waitress to pay off bills and help my Gran out. Sam was also a great boss to have and we became the best of friends. I had a feeling Sam wanted more than friendship but I was with Bill so that never happened, don't get me wrong I thought he was cute.

When I came to the lobby I saw Eric looking nervous and checking his watch every now and then, why would he be nervous? I admit he was very handsome, even a blind girl could see how handsome he was, amazing blue eyes that any girl could get lost in and his hair I just want to run my fingers through it – _wait back up the truck, what is going on with me?_

_Come on Sookie don't be like the other girls in the office who fell over heels with the new guy, just act casual and just be yourself, no need to get nervous._ I said to myself as I took a deep breath and opened the lobby door, "hey, I was wondering what was taking you so long." Eric said and pushed the elevator button. The elevator came and in we went, "so what does your sister do for work?" I asked him so I can get some background on his sister.

"Oh, she owns a club, a Goth club and on weekends I help her out." "Wow, a Goth bar? That must be crazy with the way the people dress and the music." I commented. He shrugged his shoulders, "I like it, it's so different and it's like every weekend I dress up for Halloween. You should come by one weekend; I promise it isn't scary as it sounds." The elevator dinged and we arrived to the lobby of the building.

"I don't know that really isn't my scene. I haven't been to a club or bar in years." It may sound like a lie but it's true, I was a boring 26 year old. "I don't believe it, you're young and from the pictures you have lots of friends that probably do fun stuff on weekends." Eric didn't believe me.

"I'm only four years younger than you and well my friends are either marry or have kids so they don't have time to hang and do fun stuff." Pretty sad huh, all my friends were married and had kids while I was in a relationship that was going nowhere.

Pam was outside waiting for us and she was thrilled to see me, we just met that very morning, "Sookie Dear, so happy you can join us for lunch. I'm so looking forward to eating a greasy burger." She said and latches onto my arm as we walked to her car. The way Pam acted around me was like we been best friends for years, not even my closest friends act this way toward me.

She told me more about her club and how she thought about the Goth thing, "Vampires seem to be the big thing this year so why not opened a Goth club where people can dress and act like vampires every night. And let me tell ya it's a business success!" She shuffled around in her purse and took out a flyer.

She handed me a flyer of her club, "Come on you have to come one weekend and see for yourself. Free drinks on me all night." I heard Eric laughing behind us as we drove to Merlotte's, if he wasn't able to get me to go to the club one of these weekends his sister would.

We drove up the drive way and I happily came inside and saw Sam behind the bar. Sam looked up and smiled as he saw me, "Sookie so good to see it has been too long." He came around the bar and gave me a big hug, "So good to see you too Sam." I said and kissed his cheek.

I heard Eric clear his throat and he looked bother that I was just a little too friendly with the owner, "Oh Sam this is Eric Northman my co-worker and his sister Pam, guys this is Sam Merlotte the owner and my friend." They all said their hellos and made small talk. Sam walked us over to our table and told us the waitress will be with us in a second.

We weren't sure how to sit in the booth for four, "I don't like sitting next to someone so you two sit together." Pam said and slide into the booth. Eric let me slide in first and he soon follows, "This place is nice, very Southern looking." Pam commented and glance at her menu. Eric ordered a grill steak with mashed potatoes, Pam ordered a chicken Caesar salad and I ordered a cheese burger with crunchy fries.

We were enjoying ourselves and that Pam was something else, I thought Eric was bad, she was worse. She mentioned that Eric was Co-Manager to her club which was called _Fangtasia_ – very clever name and I had to hold in my laugh when she told me. I was surprised to hear that Eric was co-manager to a very popular club; he didn't need a second job.

"Eric, why are you even working a second job, if you have a steady job as co-manager?" I asked him. "I don't know I just like keeping myself busy, keep my mind off stuff." He said and played around with his straw in his water. Something was bothering him I could tell but I couldn't put my finger on it. Even Pam looked sad for her brother but before I got a chance to go in deeper to that conversation Bill walked in, _what was he doing here_?

Bill walked to the bar and ordered a beer and I saw him and Sam make small talk. Sam must have told him I was here because he turned to look my way, "Excuse me for a second." I said and Eric got up so I can slide out.

He recognized Bill right away and they both glared at one another, "We'll it was fun while it lasted." He whispered in my ear and my body melted as I felt his hot breathe against my ear. I looked into those deep blue eyes of his and felt like time stop for a little while; I mentally slapped myself and walked over to my BOYFRIEND Bill.

Bill looked upset_, just great_. "Hey." I said and sat next to him in the bar. "What are you doing here? And who is he?" _No hello or hey baby how are you doing?_ "I'm on my lunch break with my co-worker; he's the new temp I told you about." I replied.

"New temp? You never told me anything about that." He said and it really bugged me that I did tell him about the new temp we were getting but does he even listen or remember what I tell him, never.

"Yes I did, not my fault your memory sucks. Well I just wanted to say hi, let me head back I think our meal is ready." I got up to head back to the booth but Bill grabbed my arm, "So you rather spend time with a co-worker than your own boyfriend?" "Oh please don't even go there. See you when I see you, bye." I yanked my arm free from him and came back to Eric and Pam.

When I came back Pam wasn't there and Eric told me she went to the ladies room, "Are you okay? You seem down." Eric asked me as I slide back into the booth. "No it's nothing I'll be fine." I lied and turned away so he didn't see my face.

"Sookie, you were just fine before he walked in, why do you…" "Eric stop I get enough of it from my family and friends I don't need it from you too. Let's just enjoy lunch." I felt the tears form behind my eyes but I would not cry, not in front of Eric.

Eric placed his hand on my top of mine and gave it a firm squeeze as if saying; _I'm here for you._

* * *

AN: So what you think? You like? Well I hope you do! I have 5-7 I think ready just gotta review it and then send to my beta reader. Please leave me a review, no review no new chapter lol.


	5. Chapter 5: Deserves Better

**AN: **Finally a new chapter updated! My betareader and I were having a minor issue with the emails but problem solve and she did her job by helping me with my errors so here is the new chapter!! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Toward the middle of the story is a EPOV to see what is going on in Eric's head for a change.

Thanks Krismom for doing what she does best...now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 05: Deserves Better**

Pam drove us back to work and she didn't let me go until I promise to visit Fangtasia one of these weekends, "Fine, I'll go, now let me out." I said because she put the doors on child lock so I wouldn't be able to open it on my own. She squealed in delight and unlocked the door for me, "Now was that so hard? Well, I'm off, have fun you two." She said and drove away.

"Did I mention that she was special?" Eric said as we walked into the office. I don't know if Eric noticed but as we walked in everyone was looking at us in the office with a known it all smile on their face, _just great__, __they think we went on a romantic lunch date_. We came to our desk and sadly the paper work was still there waiting for us and we got right back to work.

Ten minutes later my Gran called me, she wanted to know what time I'll be coming home since today was Friday. I told her I wasn't sure but I'll call her once I find out and to not wait for me for dinner. Another two hours later Eric and I got half of it done and swapped our work to make sure we didn't make any mistakes - his looked good only one or two so far as I was reviewing it.

While we were reviewing our work we made small talk – talked about school, favorite TV shows/movies, music but music got us into an argument, well, not an argument more he couldn't believe I never heard this band he mentioned, "Are you serious? You never heard of them?" Eric puts down the work and rolled over to me.

"No I never heard of them, is that a bad thing?" I asked and put the paper work down as well. "Oh Sookie, Sookie good thing I'm in your life to introduce you to good music." He went into the small closet that we have in our cubes and fetched his Ipod.

"Well, I mostly listen to whatever is playing on the radio and since I never heard of them I'm guessing they aren't on the radio." I said to him, what kind of music this band call Kings of Leon did.

"Yeah they just got on the radio which I think is stupid because their music is amazing. Here listen to this." He gave me his headphone and we heard the song together.

The song he played was call 'C_loser'_ and it was very dark and sexy, I could see myself dancing to it slowly as the music took over my body. The lyrics were very powerful and this band was very different but a good different, "I like and his voice is so unique. Let me hear another." I said to Eric and he search for another song.

"This one is called _The Bucket_, one of my faves." The guitar piece began then the drums and the singer – I like this one too. "Wow, you're right they are pretty good. You think I can borrow some of the CDs if you have any so I can put them on my Ipod?" I asked him.

"Sure I have them in my car, if you want I can give you a ride home later." Eric offered, this new Eric was nice and I like it. "Thanks, but I drive here too so it won't make sense." I softly laugh and so did he. He shared more of their songs with me and from the corner of my eye I can see him staring at me as if he wanted to – no we are just friends – well, we just became friends.

We went right back to our work and we were making progress, "How is it going over here?" Lafayette asked as he surprises us from behind. "Going well, we're almost done." I informed him and he looked pleased. "Nice, I see you two are getting along _well._" He softly giggled, o_h no did the office told him the rumors too?_

"Didn't you want us to get along? You did say we were going to be the best of friends because we're gonna work for you." Eric surprised me at what he said to our boss since I wanted to say the same thing – backfire.

"Well, yeah I do want that. Well, um I…let me go back…um I…I think I hear my phone ringing." He even made him speechless which never happened before. I looked at him and smiled, "No one has ever done that before." I said to him and he looked proud of himself. We return to our work and I stopped because I was now looking at him as he file the paper work, "What?" He asked me.

I was startled because I didn't think he would even noticed, "Nothing, well, yeah – I never got to ask you this during lunch but why do you do the extra work? You said to keep your mind off things, like what?" So I was a nosey little thing, sue me. He stopped filing and sighed, "I work hard because…I want to forget the pain." He said and I saw the far look in his eyes.

Now I really wanted to know, "Pain? What pain, you look fine to me." He came closer to me but this time not rolling in his chair and he was leaning on my desk, "I'm fine. I want to forget about my…wife." _WOAH - didn't see that coming. _"Wife? You're…you're…m-m-married?" My voice went all squeaky as I asked him. "I'm a widower." He replied in a low tone that only I would be able to hear.

"Oh Eric, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up and…" He cut me off by placing his hand on mine – sparks flew and I felt like I stop breathing for a second. "It's okay I'm not mad at you for asking. If we are going to be friends we need to tell each other these things." His smile was so soft that it made me smile in return.

His thumb began to make small circles on my hand, "Yeah, I like that, us being friends, it's nice." "I like it too." He said in return.

_**EPOV (AN: Some background on Eric's life before Sookie)**_

I looked and looked for some sort of job since I quit the other one I had – the boss who I worked for was an idiot. My sweet yet crazy sister Pam thought I was nuts for getting a second job if we were doing so well with our club we opened together. I admit I didn't need to work since we made good money with that club but I needed something to make me forget…her, _my wife_.

My wife Daniella was very beautiful – long brown hair that fell straight down her back, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, soft pink lips that I loved kissing over and over again, and her amazing body that I loved to ravish every night. I met Daniella in high school during our freshman year, we started as friends and during sophomore year I asked her to be my girlfriend and she told me: '_took ya long enough_.' She was my best friend, first love and everything; I couldn't wait to make her my wife.

On the night of graduation after our love making, she was in my arms and I asked her to be my wife, she happily said yes and we made love again right after that. You might find it crazy that two teens who just finished high school would get marry so young but when you find the right person you just don't care about all of that.

We married four years later because Daniella wanted to finish college first. During those four years, Pam and I began working on a club. It had always been Pam's dream to open up her own club since she loved the night life and I agree to help her. We were trying to think of a theme, location, dress code, anything ideas you need when opening a club.

Pam and I were well off because our dad was a very successful business man and when he died of a heart attack he left us his business and the money. Pam and I didn't want to run our dad's business since it wasn't our cup of tea so we gave it to our dad's best friend who was like an uncle to us and he was our dad's partner; we made sure we still got some of the profit the company made.

Finally Pam and I found a location for the club which was in Shreveport and now came down to designing it and everything else. Daniella was really supportive and loved our ideas. On our first anniversary of marriage she surprised me with some great news – we were expecting! I was so excited because everything was going in the right direction liked I always hoped. Sadly, Daniella found out she had a miscarriage when she went to the doctor. I was sad because of this news but nothing can compare to what she was going through.

Finally on Halloween for opening night _Fangtasia_ was opened for business. We chose to open it on Halloween because the theme of the club was vampires – Pam loved this idea because everyone is in love with vampires again and who knew it be a big hit. The first few months were crazy, so crazy I hardly saw Daniella. The first year of the club was chaotic and Daniella offered her services like helping out with the bar and being a waitress. I was looking through bills in my office and Daniella came inside and show me a pregnancy test, we were pregnant again! I took her in my arms and swung her all around.

On one horrible night while I was at the club my poor sweet Daniella was taken from me. She was stabbed and beaten by a mugger on her way home from school. Daniella was working on getting her Bachelor Degree. She took night classes because she worked in the day and since she took the night classes I would always pick her up from school and bring her to the club. That night the club was very busy since we had a band performing and I wasn't able to pick her up.

Her mother called me and told me the dreadful news and I drove like a mad man to the hospital. The doctors told us she was badly wounded and lost a lot of blood; if someone found her in time she could have had a chance that's the key word – _could have._ I went to her bedside and her beautiful face was all bruised up and as I sat there with her the heart monitor went out and the doctors tried to bring her back but they couldn't.

I blamed myself for her death and dreaded going back to _Fangtasia. _I didn't want to live anymore and the first year after her death was the hardest. I stopped going to work, I always stayed home, and I didn't care about myself any more. One evening Pam came by and snapped me out of it, she told me that Daniella wouldn't like what I was doing to myself and she was right – Daniella knew how much I love life and enjoyed every minute of it.

Pam said that the first thing I need to do was cut my hair because it was too long and to go shopping. Pam made me do a complete makeover – well from how I looked before it was a total make over, "see, I knew my handsome brother was under there somewhere." She said and brushes my shoulders on my suit jacket. I admit I did look handsome and the hair cut brought out my blue eyes more. Pam and I did baby steps to getting me back in the game of things; I kept myself very busy so I wouldn't feel the pain of losing her.

Pam and I compromise that I would only go to the club on weekends and that's it. So on weekdays I needed something to keep my mind off things so I went job hunting. Three years after her death I still felt like a piece of me was missing and I wasn't whole. I tried the dating thing thanks to Pam but it didn't work I always compare every girl to Daniella. So I only had meaningless sex with these dates of mine because hey a guy has needs and the girls went crazy for me because I was just too handsome – yes I know I'm very arrogant.

I found this office job at a fashion company that was temporary and may turn to permanent so I applied for it and two days later got a call back. I had an interview with _Lafayette Reynolds_ who was very outgoing, if you catch my drift and he seemed to like my answers and the way I carried myself. "I like you and you seem like you fit right in. You're hired! Come in tomorrow and I'll introduce you to your partner." He said and we shook on it. _Partner? Great just what I needed, another bitchy person to work with._

Next morning I came in and he showed me all around the place, very nice office building but what you expect from a fashion company. He took me to the kitchen and all the females in there gawk at me like a hungry wolves, "Ms. Broadway, have you seen Sookie?" Mr. Reynolds asked the girl with the short brown hair. "No sir, she's probably running a little late." She replied. He introduced me to all of them and we left the kitchen.

As we walked by the lobby, I saw from the corner of my eye a blond in a grey skirt suit walking by with tray of drinks in her hand, I didn't get a chance to see her face since she ran so fast but what I saw she had killer legs and she was working that skirt.

Mr. Reynolds then took me to my desk and there was the blond woman in the grey suit I saw before, when she turned around I felt my body froze – she was beautiful. I kicked myself because I shouldn't think other women were beautiful but I couldn't help myself she was.

Her facial expression as she saw me was priceless, "Ms. Stackhouse, this is our new temp and your new partner, Eric Northman." I extended my hand so we could properly greet each other and I wanted to feel how soft her hands were. "Hello, nice to meet you I'm Sookie Stackhouse." That sweet Southern accent, I usually find it annoying and redneck but she made it sound cute and sweet.

As our hands connected I felt chills all over my body and then I felt hot, "Pleased to meet you Sookie." I purred her name and felt like kissing her on the top of her hand like a real gentlemen but she would just find me weird.

After our little fiasco with the Starbucks drink I began to ask her questions after questions until I went up to her desk and looked at each photo she had up. One caught my eye and it was her with a brown haired man, don't tell me the girl with the spark was taken. Sadly she was taken and she wasn't happily taken either, I don't get why she was still with the bastard.

The first day in the office was hell well more hell for my new partner Sookie, I was a real pain to her and I loved every minute of it. She looked sexy when she was mad. "So this Sookie, really that's her name? Well this Sookie made you feel again, is what you're saying?" Pam asked me one more time. "Yeah I think so. I haven't felt this way since Daniella, crazy huh?" I was talking to my sister Pam about Sookie.

"Are you sure you just weren't horny?" Only my sister will say a thing like that, "PAM! No it was more than that and I think she felt it too. I don't know maybe I'm putting too much thought into this." I threw myself on my bed and looked up at the ceiling of my room.

Pam hovered over me and her long blond hair was falling on my face, "well it's only the first day; see how you feel in a week. And if you still feel this way ask her out." "Can't, she has a boyfriend." I growled as I said the word _boyfriend._ "Well, sucks to be you Eric." She sadly pats my chest in a comforting way, "thanks Pam always a big help." I sarcastically said to her.

Each morning before heading to work I felt butterflies in my stomach knowing I was going to see her very soon; I used to feel this same way when I would see Daniella in class in school.

Every morning before going to my desk I will just stand and look at her, she was breath taking. As I came to our area I will be my jerky self and pissed her off which I loved doing by the way.

By Thursday night I was hooked, I wanted her as my own and I wanted to treat her like a Queen not like how that poor loser treats her. He calls her only to upset her and then she takes her anger out on me. He never sees her from what I overhear in her phone conversation and sometimes after her bathroom breaks her face would look red and blotching, she was crying.

_Sookie deserves better and that better is me._

* * *

AN: Wow...did any of you see that coming lol? I hoped you enjoy Eric's side of things. Now will he get Sookie and show her what love is really about? Find out in the next chapter and the chapter after that lol...

Please leave me a review :-)


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

**AN: **Hello readers! Sorry for the mini long wait but I like to torture you guys lol. Well here is the new chapter to my story and I hope you like it...7-9 is pretty much done I just like to review it and such before sending it over to my beta reader who is awesome lets give a big thanks to Krismom for helping me! YAY!

Now on with the story!

**

* * *

****Chapter 06: Sweet Dreams**

_One Month Later…._

A month has passed and my friendship with Eric grew each day at the office, we even hung out on some weekends well the earlier part of the day of the weekends since he worked late at Fangtasia – I still haven't gone there. He asked me every weekend after he drop me off home for me to pass by but I was scare too since it wasn't my scene but one day I'll go, when I get the courage to.

Eric would wait for me every morning by his car so we can go to the office together and we would leave together as well. Pam came over on some days to have lunch with us. One day she came to pick us up for lunch and we ate at a Sushi place, it was my first time eating Sushi and it was okay. Eric said he was proud of me for at least trying it and that made me feel good inside – someone being proud of me.

Every time Amelia walked by us she would just give me a look and then pull me to the side so I could confess my feelings for Eric. I like the guy don't get me wrong but I just see him as a friend and nothing more, I was with Bill.

Today is Tuesday and I agreed with Bill that we would meet for our _meetings_, that's if he even show up. Things with Bill got worst the past two weeks and I wonder why, something wasn't right. Bill never called or texted so I stayed in the office late and so did Eric. He saw the disappointment in my face but didn't say anything because he knew better.

It was almost seven and we were the only two in the office, "well it's time to call it a day." He said and went to get his jacket. He shut down his computer and gathered his stuff together; he saw I wasn't moving, "Sookie, it's almost seven. Come on I'm not gonna let you stay here all by yourself. Shut down and let's go." Eric said and took my coat out of my closet and held it for me.

"Okay let me just save this, clock out and shut down." I did just that and he slipped my coat on for me, such an old fashion and gentlemanly thing to do. We were the only two in the office; well not really the cleaning people were here too.

We came to the parking lot and stopped right by my car, "I still don't get how you can drive that yellow box of a car." Eric always teased me about my crappy car. "It's amazing that this piece of junk gets you to and from work every day." He kept going. "Shut up." I said and bumped into him on purpose but I lost my balance and almost would have fallen if it wasn't for Eric.

Eric caught me in his arms, "see what happens when you try to be mean? Mean doesn't suit you." He said and held me in his arms. I realize that I didn't want him to let go, it felt _right_. Eric looked like he didn't want to let me go either as a matter of fact his face was coming closer to mine. I gasped softly as his lips touched mine in a soft kiss. The kiss felt like we've wanted to do this for a long time.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and our tongues began to dance with each other. Eric lifted me up in his arms and placed me on the hood of my car. The kiss became hot and our hands began to go everywhere. His lips left mine so he can kiss up and down my jaw line and neck, "Eric…" I moaned as he made me feel alive with his kisses – imagine if we went all the way. Eric began to unbutton my shirt and my skirt was barely covering my bottom.

He pressed himself against my pelvis so I can feel how excited I got him and that just turned me on more. I pulled his shirt out of his pants so I can feel his amazing body, I ran my fingers against his washboard abs and he let out a soft moan.

Eric's mouth travel to the top of my breast and my hands ran through his golden hair and a flash of sliver caught my eye – _my ring!_ _What was I doing? I have a boyfriend who I love, I think._ I started to push him off of me and he looked confused, "Eric, we can't, what we did just now was wrong. I'm sorry for leading you on." I said and buttoned up my dress shirt.

He got off of me, fixed himself in the process and he looked aggravated. He was pacing back and forth shaking his head. Until finally he faced me, "I don't get you Sookie. This boyfriend of yours is an ass to you but you stay with him. I know how upset you get because of him and I know that you cry in the bathroom," he came closer to me again and took my hand in his, "I just hate seeing you sad over him, he doesn't deserve your tears." He cupped my cheek in his hand and I lean into it.

He was once again going to lean in to kiss me but I turned away. I hopped off the hood and went to the car door, "Eric, I can't. I'm maybe dumb for being with him but he needs me. I should go. See you tomorrow." I opened my car door and went inside. I looked at him once more and he looked upset and hurt, "I'm sorry Eric." I said in the car to myself as I drove away.

After my encounter with Eric on the hood of my car I just sat in my car in my drive way. I couldn't believe we kissed! I never in my life kissed another man that wasn't Bill Compton- but my god can Eric kiss. He knew how to use his tongue, his lips and his hands – _stop it Sookie._ I got out of the car before I drove back to the office's drive way and to Eric's arms again.

When I made my way to the porch steps there was someone sitting there waiting for me, it was Bill. He picked up his head as he saw me coming toward him. Bill looked like a mess like he hasn't slept in days, "Bill, are you okay?" I asked with caution because you never know what state of mind he could be in.

"I called you like five times." He said in a low voice and I checked my phone, yup he did and during my make out session with Eric. I quickly lied, "I forgot to take my phone off vibrate, sorry."

"That's fine I just needed to see you," he took hold of my legs and brought me closer to him, "Sookie, you always make me feel better when my life goes to shit. Seeing your face right now makes me feel that life isn't all that bad." He said and I felt my shirt become wet, he was crying.

I ran my fingers through his brown hair and he looked up at me with his wet face and blood shot eyes, "Oh Bill, come inside it's a bit chilly out. I'll make you a nice warm tea." I helped him up and we walked in together. Lucky for me my Gran was out of town, she was visiting an old friend of hers for the week.

When I gave him the tea he didn't touch it just looked at it with a far look in his eyes. I took a teaspoon and began to feed it to him. After the tea I made him I took a washcloth and cleaned up his face. I took him to my room so he can rest; he looked like he didn't want to go home. I had no clue what happened to him but I knew he needed me right now.

I sat him on my bed and I began to undress him so he didn't fall asleep in his boots and jeans – jeans were very un-comfy to sleep in. "I'm gonna get you a cup of water and aspirin." I went into my bathroom to get him the water and pill. While I was in the bathroom I changed into my pjs.

I came back and saw Bill just sitting there all alone and fragile looking; this is why I stayed with him. Without me in his life there is no telling what Bill will do to himself if he was in this situation again. "Here take this." He took the pill and drank the whole water.

Bill locked eyes with me and softly kissed me. After the small kiss we share he rested his forehead against mine, "you're so good to me. I'm so lucky to have you. I'm sorry for not always being there when you need me." I softly pat his knee, "It's okay." I said to him because he always said the same thing in cases like this. "I promise I'll do better. I don't wanna loose you, Sookie." He said that over and over again too.

"Come on, let's sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." I got up and went to my side of the bed. Bill and I went under the covers and he took me in his arms, "I love you." He said and nuzzles himself into my neck. I didn't say anything in return because I felt different. Usually his touch and kisses would make me go to cloud nine but tonight I didn't go to that cloud I stayed right there in the room with him.

I closed my eyes and that night I dreamt of Eric. In the dream we continued the kiss in the parking lot and somehow we ended up in my bedroom. Eric removed each of my clothing slowly in a teasing matter while I removed his like a hungry wolf. I needed this man badly and I threw him on my bed. The love making was wild and passionate and his body, my goodness it was amazing. The things Eric did to me in my dream made the sex with Bill seem boring and it was only a dream.

In the dream, Eric was holding me in his arms after our love making and he looked at me with so much love in his eyes, "_You are mine, my lover_." And I woke up frighten and forgot where I was. I turned over and I saw Bill's sleeping face; I was sort of disappointed when I saw his face. I sighed out loud because I was hoping that the dream was real.

I cursed myself for acting this way I wasn't the type to cheat on her significant other and lie about it. Bill was my man and only man. I took his hand in mine and looked at his sleeping face; _this is the man I'm supposed to be with._

* * *

AN: I know you must be mad with me for making Sookie stick with Bill but don't worry there is def going to be some Eric and Sookie action I just like to make you guys wait and build up the passion between the two. I have in mind what I wanna do with Bill and hopefully it works out as to why he is weird with Sookie. Well until next time my fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7:Something So Wrong Feels

**AN**: Hello readers! I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving and gained like ten pounds b/c of all the food lol. Thanks for all your reviews and I see we have a lot of Bill haters out there lol - don't worry I'm one too hehe. I'm not sure what Bill does that he isn't around Sookie as much, I don't wanna make it him cheating b/c that's been done a lot, what to make Bill do hmm? Nothing to fear Bill and Sookie will be over soon and I think this chapter will have something to do with it hmm what's gonna happen – well read and find out! Lol

Thanks to Krismom for all her help, she's a life savior!

* * *

**Chapter 07**: Something So Wrong Feels So Right

I woke up because I couldn't sleep any more and when I turned to my side I saw Bill was still sleeping next to me. I looked at the time and I was running late! I shook Bill awake but he wasn't moving he was such a deep sleeper. I shouted his name and he woke up scared. He looked at the time on my clock radio and groaned, "Why are we up so early?" He made himself comfy again under the covers.

I pulled the covers right off of him, "We are up because I'm late for work. My Gran may come home today and she will have a heart attack if she saw you here." I got out of bed and ran into the shower. When I got out of the shower Bill was still in bed, "Bill, I'm serious. Hurry up." I threw him his jeans and he began to get dress. I made us a small breakfast and he drove me to work – he insisted.

When we go to the parking lot of the building, my heart began to beat fast because Eric always waited for me but today he wasn't there. Bill stopped by the entrance of the building and saw the disappointed look on my face, "Yeah I know I hate going to work too." He said and I just nodded in agreement, even though I love my job.

Bill said he'll pick me up at the end of the day- but I don't know with him most likey I had to walk home, "Can't you just leave my car here?" I asked. He laughed, "Sookie, you want me to walk all the way back to Bon Temps? You're crazy, have a wonderful day sweetheart, love you." And there he went in my crappy car and my only way of getting home.

I did my normal routine which was going to Starbucks and getting breakfast. Mr. Reynolds told me that Eric called out sick today. He took a sip of his drink, "He seemed fine to me yesterday. You two are friends and you know him best, did he come down with something?" He asked.

I hated lying but no one needs to know the truth to the real reason Eric didn't come in today, "maybe he ate something bad last night and has an upset stomach. I haven't spoken to him since last night but I'll send him a text to see what's up." I said and I left his office before he asked me any more questions that involved Eric Northman.

I came to my desk and glance over at Eric's, it looked so empty and I realize that I miss him. I sent him a text saying the office is boring without him but he never replied. I guess he wants nothing to do with me since I rejected him last night. This totally sucks, we had such a strong friendship and we only knew each other for a month but it felt like we knew each other much longer than that.

Time went by slowly since I was so bored and I had no one to talk to and kill time with. I would talk to Amelia but all she talked about was who was sleeping with whom in the office. I don't care to hear that even though it was interesting but I knew that Eric and I were a part of those rumors being spread around.

My stomach began to growl and I was in the mood for some pizza. Suddenly a small pizza box landed on my desk, "Something tells me you were craving pizza." It was Eric and there he stood with that famous smirk of his.

I jumped out of my seat and into his arms, "I was going to pass out on my desk any second, but my knight in shining amour came to my rescue." I knew I had the biggest smile on my face.

He shuffles my blond hair around and made a mess of it, "Well I can't let the pretty lady starve to death. Come on its nice out; let's go eat on the picnic tables." He took the pizza box while I brought cups, plates and napkins.

We sat by a tree so we had that nice shade and breeze, Eric was right it was beautiful. He even got my favorite drink which was diet Dr Pepper. I loved how we were enjoying each other's time and there was no weirdness between us because of last night's actions. We made small talk like work and shows that were on last night.

"Hey I noticed your car wasn't parked here, did you actually walk here?" He asked me. Oh man, I didn't want to tell him my boyfriend drove me here, "No I…my…Bill drove me to work this morning." I rather not lie to him since we always been truthful to each other. He made a face, stayed quiet and kept eating his pizza, "Eric, say something." I pleaded because I wasn't enjoying the silent treatment.

He tossed the crust of the pizza into the box, "What is there to say? You are with Bill, I'm not happy about it and there is nothing I can do to change that. I don't want to lose our friendship so I'm just going to accept your decision." He said and took another slice. "Thanks Eric, I don't want to lose our friendship either." I said in return and was relieved by his words.

He put his pizza down and looked at me with a serious face, "I want you to know that I do have feelings for you, I want us to be more than friends but I know that won't ever happen since you are with Bill." He confessed and I was sad because I was beginning to feel something for him too.

"Oh Eric I," he put his hand up and said, "You don't have to say anything I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. We'll just act like last night never happen. We'll stay friends and that's it." I wanted to say more but he said his piece and he was sticking to it.

We return to our desk and he told Mr. Reynolds that he felt better and decided to show up to work for the rest of the day. Lafayette didn't believe him but he let it slide since Eric has been a huge help to this project.

Amelia came by our area to give me the latest scoop on things, "Oh and Arelene has two passes to this hot vampire theme club but she couldn't go because of the kids so she gave it to me. Wanna come with me this weekend?" She held the flyers in her hands and it was for _Fangtasia._

Eric got up from his chair and gave me a look, "Sookie, has to go she promised my sister who is the owner of _Fangtasia_, she would go one of these weekends. A month has passed and Sookie still hasn't gone, she broke my sister's heart." Amelia turned her attention to Eric and went to where he was which was by the printer we share, "Your sister owns _Fangtasia_? That's so cool! How is it?" She asked.

"Yes, she does and I'm co-manager to the place. I only go on weekends and I'll make sure to take good care of you two better than that silly flyer." Eric winked at her and she went weak in the knees, oh boy.

The women in the office all went crazy for Eric like if we had Brad Pitt working with us – even the old married ladies. Even my sweet Gran thought he was very handsome and she would giggle like a young school girl whenever he spoke to her. I knew my friend was model material and every girl's fantasy but I just don't see him that way or maybe I do, hmm?

Amelia latches onto my arm like a little kid would do to his/her parent begging for a toy, "Oh Sookie come on lets go. Please we never do anything fun, come on." She was whining now. I looked at Eric and he had that pain in the ass smirk on his face, I was so going to get him later. "Fine I'll go!" I caved in because Amelia would just keep asking and asking until I said yes.

She squealed in delight and started doing her happy dance, "I'll tell Trey to go too - oh this is going to be so much fun." She said. Great now I get to be a third wheel because Bill would never go to such a place. "Remember you have to dress the part. So dark clothes are a must and leather the better." Eric said and Amelia mentally wrote it down so she doesn't forget the dress code.

She left because she wanted to call Trey to let him know of the plans for the weekend. I gave Eric a dirty look, "You're an ass you know that right?" I said to him. He looked appalled at what I said to him, "Excuse me? I'm an ass, how so?" He said in return.

I got up from my chair, walked over to him and sat at the edge of his desk, "Hm let me see you corner me to go to your club because you knew I would never say no to my friend. You sneaky bastard." I said and knocked down his pencil/pen holder on his desk and all his writing tools fell.

"Thank you for that compliment. I promise you will have a lot of fun and like I said I'll take good care of you guys." Eric said. I stomped my foot in defeat, "Argh fine and drinks better be free or I'm walking out." I warned.

Oh no there was that smirk of his again but this time it was his flirting one, "Usually when I give a girl free drinks I get something in…" I put my hands up for him to stop right there, "Woah buddy, no thanks. I'll pay for the drinks myself if that's the case." I huffed and went back to my chair.

He was laughing so hard, "Sookie you are so easy to piss off. Don't worry since you're a good friend of mine you don't need to reward me unless you want too." I knew my cheeks were red after his comment.

"Oh shut up and get back to work." I said and return to my computer screen, I felt him still looking at me and he was still laughing.

Toward the end of the work day I text Bill letting him know that I want to go home in thirty minutes but he replied back saying that he wasn't able to pick me up and hopefully Amelia can take me home.

I asked him where my car was and he said it's at my house but he had to run some errands for his mom. I told him to leave my car but did he listen - no he didn't that dumb ass.

Eric came back from the bathroom and started to get himself ready to go home. He was my only hope of getting me home, time to be nice and sweet.

"Hey, Eric." I said in a sing song tone and he looked at me. "Do you mind giving me a ride home? The person who was supposed to get me can't make it. Pretty please." I gave him my sweetest smile.

He scoffed, "Let me think, do I want to give you a ride home? Who can say no to that sweet smile? Oh, I know! Me. Have fun getting home." He began to walk away.

I went after him and block his path and whine his name, "Eric! Come on don't be a jerk, please take me home." I was begging now and said please like hundred times. He rolled his eyes, "Alright fine go get your things. I'll wait for you by the car." He said and left.

I shut down my computer and grabbed my coat, when I came out he was already inside the car. I hopped right in the red corvette and didn't even have my seatbelt on until he drove out of the parking lot like a speed racer. "Eric slow down you're gonna get us kill." I said and tried to buckle my seatbelt, finally getting it.

He turned on the radio and connected his Ipod – I found this amazing and scary because he was driving crazy with one hand! "This is how I drive, don't like it walk home." He said and blasts the radio with rock music.

I sat there quiet and with a headache from the loud music, I don't get why he was being a jerk with me – oh right he must have known it was Bill who was gonna pick me up but didn't show so I went to him as my second choice.

Since he didn't want to talk I just looked out the window thinking and somehow my mind drifted off to the dream I had of us last night. Remembering that dream and how hot it was made me look at him with longing in my eyes and he looked at me the same just a bit of confusion in them. I turned away embarrassed that he caught me looking at him.

He turned the volume down and looked my way. I couldn't control myself at this point so I told him to pull over saying I needed some air and he did. I unbuckled my seat belt and thought what I was about to do, "Sook are you…" I grabbed his face and smash his lips onto mine, pulling him closer to me. I forced my tongue in his mouth and massaged his tongue with mine.

He pushed me away from him but I wanted more so I went to get his lips again but he pulled away. "Sookie, what are you doing? You didn't want this last night because of your boyfriend and if I'm right you still have that boyfriend." He pointed out. My hands ran down and up his chest giving him the sexy eye look, "I know but it feels right. Doesn't this feel right to you?" I said to him.

"Yeah it does but you aren't this type of girl, you don't cheat." He pointed out and removed my hands off his chest. I could tell he was having a real hard time trying to resist me, "Maybe I want to be those types of girls. All my life I've been the good girl and when I'm with you," I put my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me once more, "I feel naughty." I giggled because I never used such a term before.

"I make you feel, _naughty?_" I felt his hot warm breath against my lips and I just wanted him to kiss me, "Hmm, yeah don't you want to see how naughty I can get?" I got my wish as his lips connected with mine once more and I hopped right off my seat and onto his lap. He leaned his seat back so I was fully on top and we were more comfy.

I began to grind my hips onto his groin with each kiss and his hands went under my shirt and I was left in my pink lacey bra. I was moaning and panting like crazy because I really wanted this. I unbuckled his belt and undid the zipper, my small hands found something big and hard. Eric hissed my name as I began to rub my hands on his gracious plenty.

I got off his lap to removed my matching set of underwear, good thing I worn a skirt today. I took my underwear shoved it in his suit pocket, "Keep it as a souvenir." I winked and straddled his waist once more.

Before feeling him inside me Eric held onto my hips away from him, "Wait, are you sure? I don't want you to regret this and…" I place my finger on his lips to shut him up, "We've gone this far and I haven't stopped, doesn't that tell you something? I want this Eric, I want this badly. I think I've wanted this ever since we met and I know you want it too."

I removed his hands from my hips and position myself over him, "Unless you don't want…" He took my hips and shoved himself inside me and I felt my body shake with pleasure. Our lips met once again in a sizzling kiss and we worked together as a team in the love making, wait did I just say _love? _

This felt way better than that dream I had of him, I just wanted to know how it really felt in real life and maybe after I had a taste of him that will end my cravings, "Eric…" I moaned as his lips began to travel down to my neck.

"Go faster," he whispered against my ear. I did as told but the car started to shake a lot, "um, I don't think that's a good idea." I said to him. "Don't worry - no one really drives down this road." He replied, and I wonder how many girls he brought to this certain isolated road.

Then it hit me, "Hey did you know this would happen? That's why you took a different path?" And there it was that smirk on his face, "You caught me." I slapped his chest hard but kept going, "You're so bad but I like it." I said against his lips and kissed him once more. I could never get bored kissing this man; he was truly the god of kissing.

I felt that I was almost about to orgasm and I felt that Eric was about to release himself too, "Where do you want me to cum?" He asked breathlessly. I thought about it and I was on the pill so it was okay if he just emptied himself in me, "I want you to cum inside me," I saw the worry look on his face, "I'm on the pill don't worry." I said and he smiled.

After I said I was on the pill he took my hips and started to pump me up and down on him fast and it felt amazing, "Eric I'm coming…" "Sookie I'm gonna…" And we both shook with pleasure as we both came at the same time. I fell on top of his chest and I felt all hot and sticky, "Wow…that felt…wow." I said and he pushed my blond hair away from my sticky face.

I didn't want to leave this moment, it felt nice being in his arms after our love making; there I go again using the word _love._ "You think we can bless my office this weekend when you come to the club?" He asked.

I picked up my head so I was looking into his blue eyes, "Why, Eric Northman I'm not that type of girl to have sex in an office." He laughs and so did I, "so you're the type of girl that would have sex in a car?" He said in return.

"Yes but who knows you might get lucky this weekend I guess you just have to find out." I said and softly kissed his lips. I really didn't want this moment to end, but he said we had to start heading out because he told Pam that he will pass by to talk about the weekend agenda for the club.

We put our clothes back on and he saw that he had a missed call it was Pam and she left a voice mail. He put the voice mail on speaker so we can both hear his crazy sister, "Where the hell are you? You said you will be here twenty minutes ago! I am starving! Get here now or I will tell Sookie you are in love with her." Eric tried turning off the phone but he was so nervous he couldn't do it.

Did I hear right, _in love with her_ – her being me. He did say that he had feelings for me but love? Eric tossed his phone into the glove department, "Well let's go." He turned the radio on loud and drove me to my house.

_Oh my god Eric Northman is in love with me and we just had sex! _I felt like a horrible person I took advantage of his feelings for me and used it for my own enjoyment. What was wrong with me? I hope he didn't realize that what we did, doesn't mean we are together now and I'm gonna leave Bill.

_What is wrong with me? _

_But something so wrong felt so right, more right than what I feel for Bill. Maybe just maybe I was beginning to fall for him. _

* * *

**AN**: There you have it fans they finally did it!! Now the only thing left is to get rid of Bill so the two can become a real couple and not sneak around but then again sneaking around makes its hotter lol. Find out what happens in the next chapter – next chapter is Sookie's first visit to Fangtasia!


	8. Chapter 8: Here Goes Nothing

**AN:** Hello! Thanks for the positive and negative reviews!! I see some are upset that Sookie is a cheater but like I told one reviewer that she doesn't realize it yet but she is falling for Eric hard but she is just so used to having Bill around for four years she can't turn herself away from him just yet even though an awesome guy like Eric is right there. Also who wouldn't want to have sex with this sexy Viking lol?

Sookie just needs to finally wake up and go hey I want Eric and not Bill or any other guy for that matter – wish she did that in the books already lol. I'm telling ya I will be so upset if she ends up with any one else that isn't Eric, SO UPSET! Its like why did the author always make Eric be there for her and such and then not have them end up together, why would she do that to us? WHY?! Well on with the story and thanks to Krismom for her wonderful work!!

* * *

**Chapter 08: Here Goes Nothing**

Eric and I had a secret sexual relationship after that moment in the car; I guess I couldn't just have that one taste. We would stay late in the office on purpose and have fun in the staircase. Eric would make passes at me under my desk and it would get heated if I was wearing a skirt – thank god we share our own little office together. He would get really happy if I wasn't wearing underwear under my skirt.

I remembered the first time I didn't wear underwear he went nuts and told me to meet him by the staircase. No one really used the stairs in our building since we had an elevator and there were no cameras so we found something to do during our breaks. Some people went out for cigarettes or a coffee break and for us our breaks, we went to have amazing mind blowing sex.

It was Saturday and I was finally going to Fangtasia. Amelia and I went shopping during lunch on Friday to find sexy dark outfits for the club. Amelia picked my outfit and told me I was going to turn heads when I enter the club but the only head I wanted to turn was Eric's. When I returned from my lunch break, Eric kept trying to sneak a peak into my shopping bag but I wouldn't let him.

Amelia came to my house so we can get ready together. We did each other's hair and make up. Since Amelia has short brown hair I used a curling iron to make the ends more bouncy. For her make up I did a soft pinkish purple eye shadow since her corset she bought at the store had purple lining on it.

Amelia was fully dressed now and she looked great. I definitely see Trey going crazy when he saw how she looked. I teased her saying Trey was going to do very bad things to her tonight when he saw her and she said in return, "I know, that's the point. I'm gonna have the best sex with him. Okay, now your turn." Yeah Amelia was pretty out there and wasn't afraid to show it.

Amelia put rolls in my hair so my hair had that soft goddess curls and she did my make up very dark – dark sliver eye shadow, black mascara and black eyeliner. "Look, check it out." She said and I was amazed, I look so different.

I'm not one to wear so much make up because I was raised to believe that natural beauty was enough but damn I looked good, "Wow Amelia you did a good job." I said and study myself more in the mirror. "Now go get dressed. Trey will be here any second." She said and ran down the stairs to wait for him.

I went to my closet to get my outfit out. Now I wasn't into the whole dark look since I always was a ray of sunshine with the way I dress. But I wanted to tease Eric, so I decided to do the whole dark look. I chose black and blood red corset that perk my girls up more and black mini skirt that show off my killer legs with my black high leather boots. The whole outfit formed my body nicely and it was something I would never wear it, was like dressing up for Halloween.

Once I was done dressing I came down the stairs to find Trey and Amelia making out on my couch – I guess he liked the outfit. I cleared my throat and they stopped, "Oh hi Sookie I was um…we were…" Trey tried to explain himself. "No need to explain its all good." I said to him because he looked so embarrassed to even finish the rest of that sentence. Trey was dressed in all black, slacks and button down shirt.

We drove to Shreveport and saw the long line to get in. "Wow we should have gotten here earlier." Amelia said as Trey parked the car. Just standing on the line you can hear the loud music inside the club. Amelia was jumping with excitement, "Oh I just wanna get in already." She began to whine. The line wasn't moving at all so I text Eric, I was after all screwing the boss of the club.

Not even two minutes after I send the text a security guard came to us, "are you Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked in his deep voice. I wasn't sure if I should say yes or not, he was scary looking. "Um yes I am." I said in a shaky voice. "Can I see some Id?" He said. I went into my purse and got my ID. He looked at it and pulled the rope, "go ahead you and your party. Let her in the boss said so." The security guard told the other big security guard.

"Wow Eric wasn't kidding when he said he'll take care of us." Amelia said as we enter the club. The crowd was very alive and the music was pumping. There were dancers dancing in cages with fangs on – wow cool. The three of us were like little kids in a toy store looking at all the cool stuff. "This place is awesome!" Amelia said and we agreed with her. Amelia was right every guy at the club was staring at me and if I could read their thoughts I'm pretty sure what they were thinking when they saw me, lets just say it wasn't PG rated.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw it was Pam, "oh Sookie you finally came!" She gave me a great big hug and I introduced her to my friends. "Chow and Felicia are the bartenders just let them know that anything you want is on us and…" She didn't get to finish because one of the waitress in a skimpy outfit I might add came and told her that there was a problem in the kitchen. Pam excused herself and went with the waitress.

Amelia was shaking her head to the music, "come my lady lets dance." Trey took her to the dance floor. I took this time to get myself a drink. "Hello, what can I get you?" An Asian looking man with lots of tattoos up and down his arms asked. "Pam said drinks are on the house." I show him my Id just incase he needed proof of who I was.

"Okay Ms. Stackhouse what would you like to have?" He asked me. "I'll have a gin and tonic, please." I said and he went and made it for me. I gave him a five dollar tip because it seems only fair since the drinks are free. Bill wasn't too happy that I was going to a club because I wasn't a single girl and I shouldn't be going to places like this. I was tired of always staying home on weekends being bored and never getting to spend time with my friends.

I even called Tara my high school friend but she was busy planning her wedding to JB, they were high school sweet hearts. She asked me about a week ago if I could be her maid of honor, I was so flatter she asked me and said _yes_ of course.

I sipped my drink and scan the crowd for any signs of Eric. _Hm where could he be? _"He's in his office." Pam scared the life out of me and made me spill some of my drink on the floor. I had to make sure my heart was still beating and then I said, "How did you…" She cut me off, "I just know. Come on I'll take you to him."

She led me to the back of the club and there was a sign that said _managers only._ "Just go right in." She said and left. I didn't bother to knock so I went right in just like Pam said to do. Eric was working or reviewing some paper work that was on his desk and he was so into his work he didn't even know that I was here.

I slammed the door a little louder and he looked up, "Sookie, I almost forgot you were coming tonight." He said and got up from his chair. He looked so good tonight – Eric was wearing an all black suit sure I was used to seeing him in suits for work but this one was different he looked like a Calvin Klein model and I just wanted to take it off of him right away.

He put his arms around my waist and gave me a soft peck on the lips hello, "I'm so glad you came I thought you were gonna back down." He said happily.

He looked me up and down and licked his lips, "I like this look on you Sookie. Showing off all the things I like about your body. I can't wait to rip it off." He kissed my neck and his fingers ran up my leg as a soft moan escaped my lips. Just by his touch I grew weak in the knees.

My hands move down to my favorite part - his butt, "well you did say you wanted to bless your office and I like to keep my promises." He tilted his head to the side with that smirk of his, "such a sex kitten you are." He purred. My lips were against his now, "only for you." I said in return and our lips met.

Eric had me against the door in a flash and we were kissing like two horny teenagers at a house party. He lifted me up so my legs were now wrapped around him, "I'm so glad you came, my lover." He said in between kisses. I felt chills whenever he called me his _lover,_ it just made me want him more and made my panties soak. I peak one eye open to find some sort of comfy spot for us to take this further and saw there was a couch, "couch now." I said and he took me to the couch.

Eric just plopped us on the couch and I was straddling him now. I unbutton his shirt and he undid my corset. Eric's fingers linger to my inner thigh and I felt him smile against my lips, "I see someone is being really naughty tonight." And he enters two of his fingers inside of me. I cried out in pleasure as he began to move his fingers in and out of me in a circular motion.

I couldn't take it any more I needed him inside me, I unzipped his pants but then my phone began to ring. I knew who it was too just by the ring tone and by the look on Eric's face he knew too. Eric pushed me off; he fixed himself and left his office well more like stormed out of his office.

The only arguments Eric and I had were always about Bill. He didn't understand it at all; I spend more time with him than with Bill and I was happier too. I don't know what was wrong with me either. I would drive to Bill's house ready to break up but then I chicken out and just sleep over but no sex because I felt funny sleeping with him again.

I picked up the phone and try to sound normal, "Sookie? Hey, so guess where I am?" He said. I could hear the same loud music I was hearing, he was here at the club! "You're here? But you um…you-you hate clubs Bill." Bill hated clubs he wasn't into the dancing and the loud music.

"Well I felt like coming and I can't let other guys check my hot girlfriend out." Boy he had no clue a certain guy did more than just checking me out. "I'm at the bar – I don't see you." He stated. I started to curse in my head, "Oh um I'm in the bathroom be out soon." I hung up before he asked me anything else. I ran to the mirror that was in Eric's office and fixed myself.

The office door opened and Eric came back and he did not look too happy. He had a big Jack Daniels bottom with him and a shot glass. I wasn't sure if I should say anything or just leave. Eric slammed the bottle on his desk and looked at me with dark eyes, "he's here. You better hurry he's waiting for you, can't make your _precious boyfriend_ wait." And he down a shot of the whisky like it was nothing.

"Eric I'm…" I said but he told me to leave. "Go, be with him. I have all this paper work to handle anyway, just go." He waved me off and that hurt my feelings that he was dismissing me like this but I couldn't blame him. I left his office and went to find Bill and he saw me and gave me a soft kiss.

He whistles as he looked me up and down, "Wow darling you look amazing. Good thing I came so I can keep guys starring at my girl." He said and kissed my forehead.

Amelia and Trey return and they were surprise to see Bill, "Bill, what are you doing here?" Amelia was very blunt. "To see my girl and spend time with her." He puts his arm around my waist and bought me closer to him. Amelia laughed and I elbow her in the ribs to shut it.

Trey and Bill made small talk while Amelia and I went to the ladies' room. Amelia was fixing her makeup and from her reflection I saw her smiling. I sigh, "What are you smiling about?" She put her lipstick away and turns to look at me, "You're not happy that Bill is here." She said. "Well yeah, he's probably gonna make me leave early and I don't wanna." I said to her.

She crossed her arms around her chest, "Sookie my friend you aren't fooling any one. I saw you and Eric on the staircase the other night and thank god I left before things got out of hand." I felt my cheeks become warm and turning red, busted! I tried to act like what she saw wasn't what she saw, "What? No…no you probably, no um oh forget it – yes you caught me." I gave up and told her the truth.

"Amelia, you must promise not to tell a soul – especially the office…no one can know." I told her since she was the gossip queen. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I kind of knew something was going on the way he looks at you. So tell me…what is the hottie like?" She asked and made herself comfortable on sink counter of the bathroom.

I checked all the stalls and we were totally alone, "He's amazing. The sex is…" She made me stop by the look on her face, "Woah sex? You two are having sex?!" She squealed in surprise. "Yup we are and wow is the only word that comes to mind." I smile.

Uh oh Amelia had that face where she wanted to have a heart to heart conversation, "Sook, your my friend and I love you but this isn't you. The cheating and sneaking around, you're the good girl. I know Bill is a jerk but no one deserves this, you should tell him and dump his ass. Dump him so you and Eric can be together because Eric is a great guy and you look so happy when you are with him, you glow." She said and what she said did make sense.

"You're right, you're right." I repeated over and over again. "I'm always right. Plus Eric is way hotter and you want hot babies." She teased and she made me blush. "Amelia! No way am I thinking about babies. No way in heck." I said to her. "I know I just like seeing ya get red in the face. Come on lets go our boys are waiting for us." She said and held the bathroom door open for me.

We came out and we ran right smack into Pam. She looked upset and pointed her finger at me, "What have you done to my brother? He is getting shit faced in his office." She said directly to me. "Well, I'm gonna go now." Amelia said and left me there with the fuming sister of Eric Northman. "You tell me right now Sookie Stackhouse." She demanded. "We were um…he's upset because my boyfriend is here." I wasn't sure if Pam knew that Eric and I were fooling around.

"Don't tell me you two were about to screw each other's brains out in his office? I swear you two act like horny teenagers from the stories he's told me." I guess Eric did tell her. She took a hold of my arm and dragged me back to Eric's office, "You are going to go back in there and fix this right now. I don't like seeing him like this; he hasn't drank like this since his wife passed." I tried pulling Pam's strong grip off my arm but it was no use, "Pam I can't just go in there my boyfriend is waiting for me." I said.

We stopped right in front of Eric's office and she gave me a hard look, "I wasn't born yesterday my dear friend. You are using this boyfriend of yours as a security blanket because you are so use to having him around and you are afraid to try something new – something that is way better than what you have with that guy." She turned the door knob and just pushed me inside the office, "Have fun." She waved and shut the door.

The Jack Daniels' bottle was half way down; wow, he drank a lot of it. I never dealt with a drunken Eric before so I wasn't sure how to go about this. Eric's blue eyes lock onto mine, "you came back…unless I drank too much and I'm dreaming this because I'm passed out." He slurred and went to take another shot but I took the shot glass and bottle away from him. He tried to fight me for it but he was so drunk that he had no sense of direction.

He pounds his fist onto the desk and began to curse in a low voice. "Why can't you leave him? You like when he hurts you that must be it since you are still with him – you enjoy it. Know what I'm done being your toy thing – you know how I feel about you…and yet you…you…I lov…love…" And there he went throwing up what he drank on the carpet of his office. "Oh Eric." I said as I went to get wet paper towels to clean him up.

I felt horrible that I was the cause of this and I didn't like that I was hurting two guys just because my heart is confused. I need to tell Pam that the carpet needs a good wash because the smell was pretty nasty; it was a miracle I wasn't barfing on top of it.

Eric looked so fragile just sitting there and his eyes started to close, he was passing out. I cleaned his mouth with the paper towel and brushed his blond hair back so I can look into his eyes. I lower myself to his level and took his lips with mine for a soft kiss – yeah, I know disgusting because he just threw up but I didn't care. I leaned my forehead against his and held the back of his neck.

I finally knew what I wanted just being here with him and I realize that I want to be the one to take care of him, to be there for him, to love him, and spend my life with this man, "I choose you Eric." I said against his lips and I felt a smile forming on his lips. "Do you really mean that?" He softly asked. I nodded and my eyes became watery, "Yes I do." Eric smile once again and so did I, I felt very happy about my decision.

"You think you could write this down or remind me of this moment tomorrow because I'm a little drunk." He said and made me laugh. "You got it. Let me go get Pam and tell her you're okay before she chops my head off." I wanted to do more than get Pam, I wanted to find Bill and tell him we are over. Before I left the office I gave Eric a cup of water so it can help.

I couldn't believe it Eric and I were a couple – well not fully since I didn't end my current relationship which I'm going to do this very second after I find Pam. I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders because I knew I was free from Bill and now in a healthier place with Eric.

I saw Pam on my way out and told her he's okay but he barfed on the carpet. She got really upset because it was an expensive carpet and she was going to kill him. I told her not to kill him too much because that's my boyfriend and I would like him in one piece. The look on Pam's face was priceless, "What?! You mean you two – no way! Finally!" She said and gave me a big hug.

She was squeezing me so tight I think I was going to pop right out of my corset, "Pam can't breathe." I said and she let me go. "I'm so happy for you two. You have no idea how tired I was getting hearing Sookie this and Sookie that – not that I hate you or anything just you were all he talked about." She said to me. "Well let me go find Bill and tell him the great news." I said and went to go find him.

I saw Bill by the bar; he was enjoying his drink and moving his head to the music. I felt my heart racing and my stomach turning into knots – come on Sookie you can do this. I shook the nerves off and made my way to Bill.

_Here goes nothing…_

* * *

**AN**: UH OH! Will this be the end of Bill Compton? I still have no idea what to make Bill do that has him MIA all the time. I think I have an idea but I need to see how it looks on paper and if it flows nicely lol. Well that's all for now I hoped you all enjoy this chapter! More to come! Please leave me reviews! I am so upset that True Blood didn't' win for the Golden Globes and Anna Paquin didn't' win either, damn it!


	9. Chapter 9: The Break Up

AN: Hello! First I like to say sorry for the long wait!! I had two things that kept me from doing my stories, one being that I had writer's block and two being I was unemployed so I was looking for jobs. I finally found one and I love it! And during my lunch hr or quiet times I write my stories like I used to do at my old job. Well here is chapter 9, sorry if its a little short. I like to thank Krismom for remembering who I am lol b/c I haven't updated I think in a month lol. Well on with the story!!

* * *

Chapter 09: The Break Up

I came to Bill and told him I needed to speak with him privately. Amelia gave me thumbs up as we left the club and a goofy smile, she was truly special. We began walking around the area in awkward silence. Bill clapped his hands together and said, "So, um what did you want to talk about?" Darn him for asking because I was so nervous and scared to say it.

I turned to Bill and we stopped walking, "Bill, um – we haven't been too committed to this relationship the both of us and I think…we…um – god this is hard." I let out frustrated sigh and ran my hands through my hair. Bill must have seen how nervous I was so he began to speak, "Sookie, I know what you mean. We try, well I mostly try to be there for you and to be more committed in this relationship but I just can't. I've wanted to have this talk with you for a while now but I was too scared to lose you or break your heart." I was totally blown away by his confession.

"Oh my, that's good to hear." I softly laughed and so did he. "Sookie, I will always love you and will be here for you. Sorry for being such a…" I stopped him right there because what I was doing was far worse than whatever he has done to me – but Bill doesn't need to know that. "It's okay Bill, I forgive you." I said to him and he looked happy to be on my good side.

We both let out a sigh of relief and gave each other a hug, "I just hope I don't regret my decision." Bill said and kissed the top of my head. Bill walked me back to the club and before saying good bye he said, "Sookie, just don't date that Viking looking guy. I don't like him." I wonder why Bill didn't like him.

"Um okay, why though? Do you know something I don't?" I asked him. "its silly excuse but I get a feeling he likes you. He was never good at hiding it whenever I was around." Bill said to me. "And that's why you don't like him because he has a crush on me?" Oh men and their jealously.

"Well yeah, even though we aren't together I prefer if you stay single forever." I knew he wasn't being serious because that's not possible. "Funny Bill, real funny. Bye, thanks for walking me back." I kissed his cheek and we said our goodbyes. That was the easiest break up I ever had- well the only one I ever have because no way will I let Eric Northman go.

I returned to the club and Amelia ran to me, "so were there tears? How did it go? Well hurry up and tell me!" She shook me back and forth. "Calm down woman! I'll tell you." I removed her arms from mine and we went to the ladies room to talk. I told her how smooth the break up went and there weren't even tears.

"Hmm, interesting. He just let you go like that? I don't know Sookie, something must be up." Amelia said. "You really think so? I thought it was sort of funny too because he was okay with just letting me go like it didn't matter. Like all the years we were together was just a waste." At first I didn't question it but after hearing Amelia's suspicions that Bill Compton must be hiding something and wanted the easy way out.

I just would need to investigate more some other time because right now Eric was still in his office drunk. I told Amelia that Eric was drunk in his office and I needed to care for him because Pam needs to be on the floor in case something happened in the club.

We went our separate ways and I went to the office and saw Eric on the couch with a wet towel on his forehead. I walked over to him and sat at the edge of the couch. I began to play with his blond hair and he sighed happily.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." He said in such a low raspy voice. "It's okay, I like taking care of you. How about we get out of here so you can rest in a nicer bed and quieter place?" I suggested and he agreed. "Yes, please the sound of the music is making my head feel like I'm getting hit with a hammer over and over again." Eric said and tried to get up on his own but he needed my help.

"Okay, just sit here while I tell Pam that I'm taking you home." See, I knew where Eric lived because that's where we would go for our private time if you catch my drift. I went to find Pam and she was at the front because a couple of teens just snuck in with fake IDs and she was taking care of it. She gave the guard the fake IDs and he cut it up into little tiny pieces, "Now leave my club and only return when you are 21." She said and the poor teens ran away all frightened.

Pam turned around and bumped right into me, "Oh Sookie, how is my brother doing?" She asked me as we walked right back into the club. "He's alright but I think it's better if he goes home to rest instead of lying on the couch in his office." I said to her. "Yes, you are right. You know where he lives?" She asked me and we stopped by the bar because she was checking up on it.

I was shy to tell her the reason how I know where he lives, "Um yes I do know where he lives – we um go there to um…" She stopped me and gave me the famous Northman smirk, "To screw each other's brains out." She finished for me and I was so glad the club was dark because my face was red.

"Sookie don't be shy about your sex life. Embrace it and enjoy it. You should go on the roof top and shout: _I love having sex with Eric Northman_!" She said with her hands spread out and drawing attention to us.

I put her arms down and told her to stop because people were looking. She put her arms around me and gave me a big hug, "You're fun to tease, Sookie. I like you and if you hurt my brother I know where you live, bye." She playfully shoved me away and I thought at that moment that Pam was the sister I never had.

I return to the office and Eric did not move at all. We went out through the back door and into his car because Amelia needed mine to come back. His car looked so complicated compared to my small yellow box of a car. I was really hoping that Eric wasn't in this state because I had no clue what I was doing.

Hmm Eric pressed this button and pulled this and boom we were off, I was doing the same thing and nothing was happening expect that I locked the doors. I growled in frustration and I saw Eric's finger pointing at the button I needed to press and boom we were off. We made it to his house which was amazing if I might add. I loved coming here because it was like I was dating batman.

There were large black gates with an "EN" in pretty script on it and I had to input the code for the gate to open. The gates opened and we went inside and I then parked the car in his garage where he had two more cars in there and a motorcycle.

Eric was beginning to sober up and he went up the stairs to his room himself. I had no other clothes to put on and the outfit I was wearing wasn't really that comfy to sleep in. Eric threw himself on his bed and kicked his shoes off.

"Eric, you think I can borrow a shirt and pants to sleep in?" I asked him. "Sure, go to the third drawer I have t-shirts in there." He rolled over to his other side. I went into the third drawer like he said and pulled out a band t-shirt of _AC/DC _and then I noticed a photograph at the side. I looked back and saw that Eric wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing so I went ahead to peek at the photo.

The photo was Eric and his wife on the beach, they looked very happy. I began to wonder if Eric was ready to have a serious relationship again and if he wasn't, was I just a rebound? I can't compete with what Eric and his wife had; they were together since high school. Maybe I was just rebound girl. I put the photo back and went to the bathroom to change into the t-shirt.

I stayed looking at myself in the mirror and my mind was playing tricks on me again. Bill was probably hiding something behind my back because the break up was too easy and I was Eric's rebound girl.

Maybe this thing with Eric was going too fast, we let the passion take over. I left the bathroom and went over to the bed to sit by the edge of it. Eric looked at me and licked his lips, "I like how you look in my shirts and I like it even more that you aren't wearing anything underneath." He purred and yanked me on top of him.

I yelped in surprise and giggled as well, "Not tonight buddy, you are still drunk and you need your rest." I said to him. Eric made a pouting face and his hands went under the shirt, "Come on Sookie, you're all mine now. Mine and mine alone." His hands were running up and down my back to my butt sending goosebumps all over my body.

It was very hard to say but I manage to say, "No, stop." Even he knew I didn't mean it because he flipped us over and now he was on top. He looked deep into my eyes and I was pretty much screwed, "You say no but your body is telling me the opposite." And he kissed me hard and hungrily. I taste the whisky on his lips and tongue, normally I would not kiss a man that smell of alcohol but I didn't care because I was in love with this man. Yes I, Sookie Stackhouse was in love with Eric Northman.

Eric lifted the shirt over my head and his mouth began to attack my right breast. I pulled at his hair from the pleasure of his teeth nibbling my nipple. I spread my legs wider so I can feel Eric and bring him closer to me. Eric's fingers found my center and I jumped slightly as he enters two of his fingers inside of me.

Eric never let go out of my lips and I wasn't complaining, this man knew how to kiss – if there was a kissing award Eric will definitely win. I needed to feel Eric's bare body on mine and I began to unbutton his shirt and push it off his amazing God like body.

My nails ran down his chest and he hissed against my lips and pumped his fingers faster inside of me. I needed to feel all of him and I unbuckle his pants and he helped by pulling them off. He was wearing black silky boxers and he had a tent peaking through. My small hands went into his boxers and grabbed what I just wanted, his gracious plenty.

We were now completely naked and I felt Eric's tip near my entrance, it was such a tease I just wanted him in already. He locked eyes with mine and his look was so intense and focused, "All mine." He entered inside me in one quick motion. We had sex many times before but this time felt so special because I was all his and he was all mine. Eric and I made love four times that night and we soon fell asleep holding each other. This felt so right, so right.

I made the right decision to be with this man, I love this man.

* * *

AN: Well she is done with Bill finally!! Now she and Eric are together but will there be bumps in the road? Who knows maybe only me well not really I don't know I write whatever pops into my head. And why did Bill take it so easily that they just broke up just like that? We will find out together! Pleaes leave a review! :-)


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Things

**AN**: Hello readers! Thanks for your lovely reviews and giving me your opinions. Sorry for not being back to back with this story and my other but like I said I was unemployed and I had to look for jobs and I think looking for a job is way more important than writing a story lol. Well now I found one and I've been here for like almost a month and I love it.

On my quiet days in the office I write my ideas for my stories and type them up at work. So hopefully I get back on track with my stories and keep going with them. Sorry again!! Oh and to answer a review, the reason Eric works two jobs is to keep his mind off the lost of his wife. Yes he makes a lot of money but he doesn't care about that he just likes to keep himself busy so he doesn't have to remember the pain of losing her.

Chapter 11 is ready and done just need my beta reader to review it and post it after I get some nice reviews on chapter 10 lol. Thanks again to Krismom for her great work! She's the best! Well on with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Bad Things

_**EPOV**_

I woke up with a slight hangover but nothing a cold shower can fix. I turned to my side and saw Sookie's bare back, she was sound asleep. I softly kissed her shoulder and carefully got out of bed so I didn't wake her.

I grabbed a pair of boxers and a wife beater and headed to the shower. The cold water felt pretty good and I put the shower head to massage mode and left my head there for a few.

I turned the water off and began to dry myself completely before putting on the clothes I brought with me. I was drying my hair with the towel as I stepped out and noticed the bed was empty.

I searched around the room and her clothes were still here along with her purse. Maybe she went to use one of the other bathrooms in the house since I was in this one.

The smell of bacon cooking caught my attention well more my stomach, "Hmm, I gave the maids the day off." I said to myself and went to investigate. It couldn't be Sookie she doesn't know where the stuff is in the kitchen. Sookie never spent the night here, when we were just having fun - it was a quick lay and she would run home before Bill suspected anything.

I heard pop music coming from the kitchen and as I swing the kitchen door quietly, I saw Sookie over the stove shaking her head to the music in my AC/DC shirt again. She then walked over to one of the top cabinets and her cute yet sexy underwear was showing - she looked incredibility sexy. I wanted to take her right there and have her for breakfast.

She turned around and scream when she saw me that it causes her to dropped the mug she just got from the cabinet. "Eric! You almost gave me a heart attack." She was pissed but I couldn't help but loved it. I told her I was sorry and gave her a good morning kiss. I looked at what she was making and she had bacon, eggs ready to be cooked, biscuits – I didn't even know I had biscuits and all this food.

"Mm Sookie it smells amazing." I said to her and she had the brightest smile. "I'm making bacon egg and cheese omelets, biscuits and coffee. How do you like your coffee?" She asked as she took out another mug.

"Light and sweet please." I went to make the pot of coffee but she slapped my hand away, "No, I'm making breakfast. Go do something and I'll call you when everything is ready." She kissed my cheek and waved me off. Having Sookie as my girlfriend was awesome already, she was making me breakfast and I didn't even have to lift a finger – boy was she gonna get a treat later.

I went up to my office to work on some mail that was piling up on my desk. It felt good to have a lady in the house again, the house felt empty without one. My mind wander to my beloved wife, I missed her terribly. I thought I would never let another into my heart but the day I met Sookie.

I knew what I felt for her was different than all the other girls I dated after my wife. It was how I felt when Daniella was alive, I felt full of life and complete. After she died I felt like a piece of me was missing and I will never be whole again.

Now that I have Sookie in my life I feel whole again and I knew Sookie was the girl I was going to marry because Sookie is the type of girl you grow old with. I knew that Daniella will be happy for me because I'm happy again, hell even Pam was ecstatic to have her old brother back. I began to think since I was happy again I don't need to work two jobs any more.

The reason I kept myself busy was to keep my mind off the death of my wife and how alone I was. I will tell Lafayette that after the project was done that I quit. This way I can focus on the club and maybe open more clubs in other locations.

I began to look through the mail until my phone rang; I knew it was my sister Pam just by her ring tone which was _Guns N Roses 'Welcome to the Jungle'_, they were her all time favorite band. "Yes?" I said as I answered the phone. "Hello dear brother. How was your morning?" She asked in a sing song tone.

"My morning was good and if you wanna know Sookie spent the night and yes we had sex. I know that's the real reason you called. I know you too well Pamela." She hated it when I called her by her full name. "Argh I hate when you call me that," She grunted in disgust.

"Any who, Felipe De Castro just called me and told me they made an offer for us to open one of our clubs in Las Vegas!" She shouted with glee.

Felipe De Castro was the guy who was in charge of all the casinos and clubs in Vegas and we have been trying for years ever since we got the idea of owning our own clubs to open one in Vegas. "Are you serious? My god Pam we have been waiting so long for this. What else did he say?" It was like my life was finally turning around.

"Well he wants us to fly out there next week. He wants to discuss the plans for the club." She said. I slapped my forehead because I can't just up and leave my job with Sookie and Lafayette, hell I can't just up and leave Sookie like that.

"And before you ask I tried to find away for you to not come but he insisted you be there. He said either we both come or the deal is off." I knew Pam did her best to get me out of it.

"Crap, now I gotta tell Sookie. Great way to start my new relationship." I grumbled. "Yeah I'm sure she will understand." Pam said. We talked a little more about the trip to Vegas than I heard Sookie called out for me. "Gotta go, Sookie just finished making breakfast." I said. "Oh my dear brother is already pussy whipped," She giggled and we said our goodbyes.

I ran to the dining room and the food looking amazing but Sookie looked even more amazing. I grabbed Sookie by the waist and my hand began to lift up her shirt, "No, we can do that after. Eat before it gets cold." She said and moved my hand away.

"I'd rather eat something else," My hands travel between her thighs and she softly gasped. Then I took my hand away and saw the look of disappointment on her face, "You're all mine after breakfast." I put her shirt back down and sat down to eat my breakfast.

Sookie had to collect herself before sitting down; I smirked to myself at how hot I got her just now. She came over to me and took my fork away from my hands, "We can microwave the food for later." She said in a soft and sexy tone. She straddles my waist and we began to kiss each other hungrily, this was _my_ important meal of the day.

I quickly removed the shirt and I tore her underwear off in one swift motion. "Hey, I liked those." She playfully whines. "I'll buy you new ones." I said against her lips and continued to kiss her. I could kiss this woman forever. She grabbed my manhood through the slot of the boxers and I was already hard and in I went into Sookie's hot yet wet folds.

She used the dining room table as a support as she rode me. She was riding me real good and I met with each thrust by holding onto her hips. I hand went to her beautiful breast and squeezing them in the palm of my hand and twisting the nipple until it was hard. We were glistening with sweat that I thought I had to take another shower after this.

She let go of the table and brought her arms around my neck, she kissed me and then looked deep into my eyes. I can see the love she has for me in those blue eyes of hers and I know she sees it in mine.

Her body began to tense up which meant she was coming to her end and so was I. With one more last thrust I released into her and we stayed holding onto each other. She rested her head at the crook of my neck and I played with her golden locks. "Hmm that was amazing," She was out of breath as she said this.

After we cleaned up we ate our breakfast and it was amazing, Sookie was a great cook. Sookie's phone rang and she saw it was her Gran, "Oh crap I forgot to tell my Gran I wasn't coming home last night. She must be worried sick. Excuse me." She left the dining area as she took the call.

_SPOV_

I'm such an idiot, how could I forget to tell my Gran where I was? I told her I was sorry for not giving her a heads up but my friend needed me. "I thought something bad happened to you at that club. I was just about to call the police until your dear friend Amelia came by and told me where you were." God bless Amelia. Whenever Amelia and I would go out she will spend the night in my house.

"And she also told me that you broke up William, is this true?" Damn Amelia and her big mouth. "Yes Gran we broke up. I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said to her. My Gran was an old fashion woman if she knew what I was doing behind Bill's back she will kill me for that. I told her I will be home shortly and I had more to tell her but we will talk once I got home.

I ran upstairs to Eric's room to change into my clothes but I realize that the clothes I had was the sexy outfit I wore to the club. I had no other choice but to wear it so I took a quick shower. When I came out of the bathroom, Eric was now in the bedroom and he was watching TV on his bed.

"Leaving already?" He asked me with a pout. "Yeah my Gran was worried sick and I don't wanna keep her waiting. I'll see you later?" I wanted to know if we were going to see each other later. "Yes, I want to take you out to a romantic dinner," He took my hand in his and tugs me on top of him.

"Eric no, we can't. I gotta go. Later you can do whatever you want to me." I said to him and his eyes grew huge, "Anything you say? Then I shall wait." He smirked and threw me off of him. I softly laughed because he was so silly and cute that I just wanted to stay in bed with him.

Eric got dressed as well so he could drive me home since I had no ride. Eric had a hard time trying to keep his hands off of me in the car because of the outfit I was wearing. "Will you stop? You are acting like a horny dog." I kept slapping his hand away. "I can't help it if you look incredibility sexy in that. Bring it with you tonight and we will role play." He suggested, my boyfriend was such a perv but he was my perv.

We finally made it to my driveway and my Gran was watering the plants. She waved hello to us and put the watering pot down as she came to us. We both got out of the car and my Gran was surprise to see how I was dressed, "Sookie darling did you go to a Halloween party last night?" She asked me. "No Gran, Eric's club theme is vampires. And in order to go everyone has to come dress like this." I said to her.

After that she gave Eric a great big hug and kiss on the cheek, "Hello Eric, so good to see you." She said and he did the same. She offered to cook him some breakfast since it was still early but he told her I already made him something back at his home.

"Your granddaughter made such a delicious breakfast. She learned from the best Adel." He said and he made my Gran blush like a little school girl. Gran always found Eric to be so charming; he was definitely on her good side.

My Gran had a look to her like she knew something was up, "So are you two finally together?" She blurted out and caught Eric and I off guard. Eric wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him, "Yes Adel your granddaughter and I are an item. What can I say she couldn't say no to my charming ways?" Eric said proudly.

My Gran smiled brightly at the news, "Finally! I just knew the minute you came home that night complaining to me about Eric that you two will end up together." My Gran gave us a great big hug. Well at least Eric and I knew that we had her blessings.

Gran wanted to know everything of how we became to be and how I ended things with Bill but Gran didn't need to know that her granddaughter was playing the field behind Bill's back.

Once we told her everything she was still so happy for us but she did feel bad for Bill. I told her many times that Bill and I ended on good terms but she still felt bad for him. I guess one of these days I will see how he is doing and such. I was still scare to tell him that I moved on and so fast to boot.

"Well I'm gonna go and change out of this outfit and put on my regular Sookie clothes." I got up from the couch and went up to my room. I pulled out a pair of shorts and a white tank top, ahh now this is comfy and me.

I went to my vanity set and began to brush my hair; I saw a picture of Bill and me by my perfume. I took the frame into my hands and stared at the photo it was taken on our first date. We looked so young and so in love.

Everything was so right in the beginning when Bill and I started and I began to fear that Eric will do the same. Sure everything was amazing right now but he could distance himself from me little by little and get bored of me that's how I felt with Bill. I guess I will just enjoy the happy moments for now until Eric gets bored of me.

I felt my eyes begin to water at the idea of Eric being bored of me, I mean come on the guy was married before and she was the loved of his life, how would I compete with that? I put the picture in one of the drawers and told myself to snap out of it and stop thinking of the worse. Who knows, Eric could surprise me and be the guy for me?

I saw from the reflection that Eric was by the door way, "You know I'm not allowed to have boys in my room." I said to him. He had his hands in his pockets and came to me, "I think its time to break some rules." He said in return and he was now behind me.

I asked him where Gran was and he said she ran to the market, he offered to go with her but she said she will be fine. "I guess she wanted us to have some alone time." Eric began to kiss my neck.

"You are so impatient you can't wait until tonight." I said as he continued to kiss my neck. Then his phone rang so he stopped to pick up the call, "Pam. Yeah I'll go just arrange it for me. No I haven't yet. I will don't worry. Bye." He put his phone away and sat on my bed. "What was that about?" I asked him because just from his face expression I knew he wanted to tell me something.

"Sookie, Pam and I have been trying to open clubs in other locations and our dream was to open one in Vegas. We finally got a call back and the owner of all the entertainment in Vegas wants to meet with us this week," He paused to see if I had any questions but I stood silent.

He took my silence for him to continued, "If we get the final okay to open this club, Pam and I have to be in Vegas until the club finally opens. I will need to tell Lafayette that I can't no longer work with the company." I felt like I couldn't breathe, the bad stuff was happening too soon.

I put on my fake Sookie smile, "that's just great. Just great. I'm so happy for you." I hugged him and kept smiling like a crazy person. Eric tilted my chin to look up at him, "Lover, you don't have to put on a brave face just for me. I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you. I will fly you out on weekends to see me or I will come here, I will do whatever it takes to still see you. Don't worry this won't change anything." He kissed my lips softly and hugged me tightly. You ever get the gut feeling that things were going to go down hill? That's how I felt.

The bad stuff was happening too soon for us. I couldn't tell him not to go and give up his dreams for me, which will be selfish of me. I did feel happy for him that he was getting this opportunity because opening a club in Vegas is a big thing but having Eric away for who knows how long and not working with him any more is going to hurt.

* * *

**AN:** Please don't hate me!! I couldn't let them be all happy and whatever, it's nice to add a bit of drama in there. What will happen to our love birds? Well find out in the later chapters!! Please leave me a review.


	11. Chapter 11: Red Velvet Box

**AN**: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and I know you all must hate me but its fun to add a bit of dramatic stuff to the story. If it was all happy the story would get boring just like with shows/movies; the happy couple can't always be happy. Well don't worry these two are totally gonna end up together and all that jazz. Well, hopefully this chapter makes up for the previous one and makes everyone happy.

I want to thank my new beta-reader **Christine86** her first time being a beta and I gotta say she is doing a great job! Thanks so much! I really like your style of correcting my horrible errors lol…thanks!

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11**: Red Velvet Box

_Few Weeks Later_

_SPOV_

Eric and Pam went to Vegas to speak with this Felipe De Castro and were gone for about a week. When Eric returned he gave me the bad news, bad news for me at least. Felipe De Castro gave them the okay and they would be returning to Vegas in two weeks. Eric already gave his two week noticed to Lafayette and they began trying to find his replacement. In those two weeks, Eric and I spent every day together.

There was only two days left of Eric being here with me and then he was off to Vegas for who knows how long. I went to the supermarket because I wanted to cook Eric my famous dish which was fried steak, mash potatoes with bacon pieces in it and cheese, corn bread, and bread pudding. People are amazed and jealous that I eat all this food and don't gain a pound – it mostly goes right to my hips and butt.

I told Eric I didn't want to spend our last days together in some restaurant or movie theater etc I just wanted to be alone with him in his house. I was in the meat aisle and a familiar voice called out to me. I stood frozen and turned to see my ex boyfriend Bill standing a few inches away from me.

"Hi." We both said as we shared an uncomfortable hugged. We hadn't spoken and/or seen each other since the break up. We made small talk about Gran, his family, work etc. He noticed the items I had in my basket, "Oh you're making your famous fried steak. You made that for me on our first month together." Bill knew I only made this dish on special occasions, _busted_!

I began to panic and my hands were getting sweaty, "Yeah, special occasion." I stuttered. Bill placed his hand over mine to calm me down, "Sook, its okay I know. I saw you with him the other day in the Wal-Mart." Bill said but I was still nervous.

"It hurt to see you with him but I could tell how happy you were. Sookie, I want you to know the reason why I let you go so easily was because I love you so much and just wanted to see you happy, and I knew you weren't happy with me any more. I put you through a lot in our relationship and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I hope we can still be friends because I'd like to still have you in my life." He admitted.

"Thanks Bill, that means a lot to me. And of course we can be friends." I said in return as we hugged it out. I was so relieved to hear that he let me go because he knew I wasn't happy with him any more. The entire time we were together I hadn't thought Bill loved me, and thought he had cheated on me throughout the relationship. It was nice to find out I was wrong about him and he did actually care about me.

We continued shopping together while he was telling me that his job had offered him an IT management position. "I'm just not sure if I want it." He said. I put my items on the conveyer belt so they could scan them. "Why wouldn't you want it? It's been your dream to become an IT manger." I said to him. "Yeah but I also just got this other offer in New York to work with NBC in their IT department." Bill said.

"Wow that's awesome. I'm so proud of you I know you've been working extra hard in school and work as well. So which do you want more?" I asked him and handed the cashier my debit card. "I don't know yet. Maybe its time for change and I should move to New York or maybe I should just stay here." Bill was uncertain on his decision.

"Yeah that is a big decision." I took my bags and moved aside so Bill could pay. "Yeah I know I just don't wanna make the wrong one. I just need to clear my head and figure out what I wanna do." He sighed deeply.

I wanted to tell Bill that maybe it was best if he did go to New York; he needs to escape his dysfunctional family and do what he really wanted. He just needs to figure that out on his own without his families input. We said our good byes and I told him if he decided to go to New York to let me know so we can have a farewell dinner.

I drove to Eric's house and took the grocery bags to the kitchen. I put the food away and went to check if Eric was home. I checked the bedroom but he wasn't there so that only left his office lately he was spending all his time there. I was right he was in his office pacing back and forth with papers in his hands shouting over the phone.

He saw me come in and he gave me the waiting finger indicating he would be with me in a moment so I sat on the couch in the office. I did that not like when he did that to me, I wasn't one of his employees I was his girlfriend.

"I told you many times that I want the club to look exactly the same as my club here. If you don't get the job right, you're fired!" Eric yelled angrily into the phone. "Next time you fax me the blue prints make sure it's done correctly!" He yelled once more and hung up.

He plopped himself on his desk chair and groaned loudly, "This club is gonna kill me." He said. I walked over to him and gave his shoulders and neck a small massage. He was so tensed and I didn't want our last two days together with him being all cranky. "How about we just enjoy tonight and not worry about the club." I kissed his neck to show him what I meant.

My hands travel down his chest, "I'm going to make my famous fried steak and," Eric stopped me by removing my hands from his chest. "Sookie, I'm too tired to do anything. Let's save this for tomorrow. I'm gonna go upstairs and rest." He just up and left without waiting for my response.

I was very upset because I had this whole meal prepared and ready to cook. I ended up just putting the stuff in the refrigerator for tomorrow and made myself a ham and cheese sandwich. I went to the library he had in his mansion and read while I ate my sandwich.

I wasn't tired enough to climb into bed with him so I decided to read a romance novel. It was about a young couple who were pulled apart because a war had started and he was drafted. It was a very sad story and definitely hit close to home, even though Eric wasn't being drafted he was leaving me.

My phone vibrated indicating I had a text message; it was from my boss Lafayette. I requested the week off so I could spend it with Eric and look how I'm spending it, _alone_. Lafayette told me in the text message that they found Eric's replacement and he would like for me to meet _him _tomorrow morning. _Great it's another guy_, I said to myself. I decided I would go meet with the new intern for a bit then come back to Eric's.

I finished my sandwich and went to the bedroom. When I opened the door Eric was knocked out on his bed, he hadn't even taken off his clothes. He was exhausted; this club was taking a lot out of him. I wondered if Pam was going this crazy.

I removed his shoes and jeans; he didn't even feel me doing any of this. I covered him up and laid next to him once I was in my own pjs. I just laid there wanting to touch him and be close to him but I stayed in on my own side of the bed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Eric yelling over the phone again. I turned to look at the clock, and it was only seven in the morning I didn't need to wake up for another hour, argh! I covered my head with the pillow but it was no use.

I threw the covers off and sent him a deadly stare but he didn't even notice. I yanked my over-night bag off the floor and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dressed in my black knee length skirt and grey button down top. I pulled up my hair with a clip and put on some light natural make up.

When I came out the bathroom Eric gave me a confused look and asked me where I was going. "To work. I'm already up I might as well go." I said in a snapping tone and put on the blazer that matched my skirt.

He told the person on the other line that he would call them back and gave me a hard look, _great_ just what I need a fight. "I thought you took the week off. Why are you going to work? It's our last day together." He pointed it out as if I didn't already know.

"I just have to go in for an hour or two because Lafayette hired someone for your old position. Lafayette wants me to meet with him. Besides you've been ignoring me lately so why bother staying I'd rather be at work than sitting here listening to you yell at people on the phone. See you later." I left the bedroom and ran down the stairs before he caught up to me.

He ran right behind me and turned me around to face him, "So it's my fault that this club is opening? I thought you were happy for me?" He questioned. "Listen," he said lifting my chin so I was looking into his eyes, "Yeah these days have been stressful as hell for me but I like knowing that I have you there to make it all better." _Great the guilt trip_.

"Okay I just promised Lafayette last night I would meet with the new intern. I'll be back before lunch, okay?" I said to him because I really didn't want us to fight on our last day together. "Okay, see you then and I hope he's an ugly guy with bad teeth." He said as we kissed each other goodbye. I sat in my car and smiled to myself at what Eric said about the new intern as I drove to work.

I went inside the office, said hello to a few co-workers and went straight to the kitchen to make myself some coffee since I woke up super early today. I was staring at the coffee pouring into my cup and I think I completely spaced out, "Excuse me your coffee is almost over flowing." Someone said and broke me off my trance.

"Oh sorry, thanks I must have zone out." I said and took my mug. I looked at the _someone_ he was tall but not as tall as Eric, bald headed he wasn't old it was just his style of hair, grey kind of hazel eyes and very well built even in his suit you could tell. "Rough morning?" He said as he placed his mug in the coffee machine.

"Yeah my boyfriend woke me up early with a phone call from his job. Wait where are my manners? I'm Sookie Stackhouse Administrative Assistant to Lafayette Reynolds." I extended my hand to greet him and his large hand took mine.

"John Quinn, I'm the new intern." _Oh sweet niblets_, I said to myself. "Well welcome to the team. Incase you didn't know, we will be working together." I said to him and flashed him my Sookie smile. "Thanks I'm gonna enjoy working here." He smiled in return.

This is bad, real bad – Eric isn't going to be happy that the new intern is so nice looking. We made small talk as we walked to our desks; John took over Eric's. "Ah so this is the famous boyfriend that woke you up this morning?" He pointed at the picture I had with Eric by my computer screen.

"Yup that's him. My boyfriend Eric, my boyfriend." I sound like an idiot but he needed to know that I was off limits. Well not like that stopped Eric when I was with Bill. This was different I was happy with Eric so it didn't matter if John tried anything with me or not because I love and only want Eric.

We had our little meeting and filled John in on the project that Eric and I was working on. After our meeting, Lafayette suggested I take John out for lunch, _crap_. "Mr. Reynolds I promised Eric that I would return home since I'm not supposed to be here." I reminded him.

"Oh sorry I forgot. Yeah you go spend time with your man. Tell Eric we miss his sweet behind here." Lafayette said with a wink. I gathered all my stuff from his office and returned to my desk.

John soon followed and he gave me some paper work, "Mr. Reynolds said to review this when you return on Monday." He said and sat at his new desk. "Thanks, it was nice meeting you John." I said to him. "Quinn, I like to be called Quinn instead." He said to me. "Oh okay, well nice meeting you Quinn. I look forward to working with you." I said to him.

We said our goodbyes and I ran out the door without another word and drove quickly to Eric's home. My Gran understood that I wanted to spend the last week of Eric being here with him at his home. She knew I wasn't a _good girl_ any more but also knew I had a good head on my shoulders.

I made it to Eric's house and saw his car wasn't there, _where the hell was he?_! I searched around the house but he was nowhere to be found not even a note. I sadly well more angrily sat on the couch because our last day was ruined. I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. I waited an hour sitting there on the couch waiting and calling him over and over again. I just got madder and madder.

Then I heard a call pull up the drive way and look at that it was Eric. He was dressed in an all black suit and looking as fine as ever but I was too mad at him to even think about that. He came inside and was surprised to see me, "I thought you were at work." He said as he kissed my cheek and kept going about his business. _Is he serious?_

"We agreed to spend the whole afternoon and rest of the evening together after I came home. Did you forget?" I was beyond furious now. He was pulling the same crap Bill did when we made plans and he forgot and/or didn't show.

"No, I didn't forget which is why I got this," He took out a small red velvet jewelry box from his suit pocket. _Oh god was he going to proposed. I wasn't expecting this._

He took my hand in his and kneeled down before me, _oh god he was going to propose._ He opened the little red velvet box and there stood looking at me was a heart shaped pink diamond ring. He took my hand and placed the ring on my ring finger, "Sookie Stackhouse, this ring is an - I don't wanna say promise ring because that's so high school but that's the best I can come up with," He paused and I softly laughed at his statement because Eric was beyond a young high school boy, he was a man.

He continued, "This ring promises that when I return I want to replace it with an engagement ring. I um went to visit my wife's grave before which is why I was away and I went to buy this ring after. I did a lot of thinking about us while I went to visit her and I realized that I want this for us, I want you as my wife. I thought I wasn't ready because we only dated for only a month but I know I want this more than anything. Do you want it?" He stopped to hear my reaction to the whole thing.

I was still stunned from the whole speech and couldn't help but say how I felt at that moment, "yes I want it too." I happily smiled and he did too. This was like a pre-engagement and I couldn't believe it was happening.

We both decided we wanted to keep it a secret between us since it wasn't a big deal just yet but once he returned we would tell everyone we know the good news of course after he pops the question for real. I had no idea when he would actually propose to me but that's the fun part - not knowing.

I finally made him my famous fried steak and he absolutely loved it. We made love that night a couple of times and I watched him soon drift off to dream land. I was so happy, this was way better than how I pictured our last day would be. I will be Mrs. Eric Northman one day. I looked at the ring and couldn't wait to become his wife and for it to be replaced by an actual diamond ring.

* * *

**AN**: There! Are you guys happy now? For those of you that think they are moving too fast – when you find the right person and you want to spend your life with them doesn't matter how long you were together. This Vegas trip will be a big test for our couple because they will have to deal with a long distance relationship. I know you must all hate that Quinn is in the story now *evil laugh* but I want to use him and play with his character a bit. And now that we know Bill didn't cheat on Sookie or anything. I agree with you fellow readers it was time for a change for Bill not to cheat on Sookie. Well that's all for now. Let me know what you think! Until next time fellow readers!


	12. Chapter 12: Las Vegas Baby!

**AN**: Hello again readers! I see a lot of you aren't too happy that Quinn is in the picture, my master plan worked! Don't worry I hate Quinn too he was just the guy that Sookie dated in the series because she was in denial of her feelings toward Eric. Things are going to get pretty interesting lol. There is someone I'm going to use in this story that I think you will all hate me for but its fun to torture my readers lol.

In my story Felipe De Castro owns pretty much all the famous hotels/casinos in Las Vegas and I'm gonna be adding my own cool features to these hotels/casinos. This chapter is a little bit longer than my others I think. Don't worry I am a total Eric and Sookie fan but even in the book series these two go through so much to finally be together and somewhat happy.

I like to thank my beta-reader **Christina86** for fixing up story, she's the best!

Well on with the story! Lol

* * *

**Chapter 12: Las Vegas Baby!**

_**SPOV**_

Eric was in Las Vegas for about a week now and I was missing him like crazy. When he first arrived he sent me a quick text letting me know he was going to a party that his new boss was throwing. I read it in the morning when I woke up for work, I wasn't too thrilled about it but he needs to make nice with his new boss.

Following the text I saw I had a voicemail from him. He left the voicemail around 4:00AM in his time zone, the message was him telling me how much he loves me and he couldn't wait to marry me. I think Eric had a little too much to drink at the party.

We called each other every night after that to talk about our day and wish each other good night and we text non-stop. On days he was super busy he would just send me a quick text to give me the heads up. It was a bit difficult because of the time zone but we manage. This weekend I was going to go visit him and I wanted the week over with already. I was a bit excited about the trip because I've never left Louisiana before.

Quinn, my new co-worker and partner made the work day easy since he was a quick learner. Amelia, Quinn and I would go out to lunch to make Quinn feel more welcome. Amelia teases me that Quinn has a crush on me but I paid no mind. I was all Eric's and I only wanted Eric. So what if he did or didn't have a crush on me, it didn't matter to me.

Bill called me at work yesterday to let me know that he made his final decision and he decided to go to New York. I was very happy for him and told him I would be taking him out to dinner to celebrate. Our relationship now was good I think because when we were together as a couple, we became pretty good friends – maybe we were always meant to be friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend

I couldn't help myself I told Gran that Eric and I planned on getting married but of course reinforced the fact that we would be engaged for a while first then get married. She was very happy for us. I couldn't hold the big secret any longer and I just had to tell someone. I told Gran not to tell a soul and she gave me her word she wouldn't say anything. I trusted her because Gran always had my back even when I was a little girl.

I worked a ½ day today at the office; I needed the other half of the day so I could run home and pack. Before heading home I went to visit my old friend Tara from high school who was happily married to her high school sweetheart JB. I went over because Tara said she had something very important she like to ask me. I went up the steps of their apartment building and rang 2J.

I waited until Tara a very pregnant Tara opened the door. She looked about five to six months. She welcomed me into their home which a bit on the messy side because they were cleaning out the second bedroom for the baby. They were using the second bedroom as their own storage space. "Sorry for the mess. Here take a seat." She cleaned off a space on the couch for me.

She sat on whatever she could and started, "Okay the reason I asked to see you today is because JB and I been talking and we wanted to know if you'll be the Godmother of our baby?" I squealed in delight and jumped off the couch to hug her, "Of course!" We embraced each other and began to cry probably because she was full of all these hormones.

I've known Tara my whole life she was always a tough cookie that is why I knew it was the hormones that was making her cry. Seeing her cry made me cry, "Oh I hate these damn hormones." She complained as she wiped her tears away.

I stayed a bit longer than I wanted to but I offered to help her clean up and sort through the boxes she had in the living room. JB was in the spare room painting it all white as the first coat. I told Tara I would help him paint the room so she wouldn't expose herself to the strong smells.

They decided on a soft yellow because they didn't want to know what they were having. I sent Tara off to the living room to finish looking through the boxes while I helped JB in the nursery.

Tara lent me jogging pants and an old t-shirt so I didn't dirty my work clothes. I pulled my hair in a messy pony tail and grabbed a paint brush. JB and I began talking about the baby and I could tell he was a very excited daddy to be. "I'm really hoping for a boy." He said which is typical because every guy wants a boy first. He was talking about all the fun things he would get to do with his son.

"Teach him how to throw a football, maybe he will join a football team in high school like I did." He was so happy; you could clearly see it on his face. I was really happy for them.

An hour later we finished painting the whole room white and now had to wait until it dried. JB took this time to go throw out some of the boxes Tara made. I changed back into my slacks and button down shirt.

It was already 6:00 and Gran must be waiting up for me for dinner. I told Tara good bye and thanked her again for making me Godmother. I saw JB on my way out and said bye to him as well. Gran left me a voicemail saying dinner was ready and Jason will be joining us – just great. I love my brother and all but he was such a pain.

I pulled up to the drive way and there was Jason's truck in my parking spot! There was a spare parking spot for guest but he always had to park in mine. Jason just loved to push my buttons. I came into the house through the back door which leads to the kitchen. I saw Jason sitting at the table eating. He waved hello to me and continued eating.

I dropped my bag by the door and with my hands on my hips I began to bitch at him, "How many times I gotta tell ya? That's my parking spot." He has been doing this since he moved out.

"You just love pissing me off don't ya? I can't stand…" Gran came in and she gave me a disapproving look, "Sookie! That's not how you say hello to your one and only brother. I raised you better than that." Gran nagged, she always took Jason's side.

Jason was smirking at me and I wanted to punch is face badly. I just huffed and went up to my room. I wanted to take a quick bath before dinner. I opened my bedroom door and to my surprise a bouquet of red roses was on my dresser. I looked for a note and found one.

It was from Eric:

_Lover,_

_I hope this brought a smile to your beautiful face. Missing you like crazy, can't wait to see you this weekend._

_Love, E_

He was right I did have the biggest smile on my face and I held the little note to my chest. I completely forgot what I was mad about. I took a quick shower and changed into pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt.

Gran had my plate ready for me on the table and from the looks of it Jason was working on plate number two. My brother can eat but he worked out so I guess it balances out.

She had made BBQ chicken, loaded mashed potatoes and French fries. This is my second favorite meal from her; my Gran sure knew how to cook! With all the food she gives me it's a miracle that I wasn't a pig. We were all having a nice family dinner, it's been a while since Jason only comes once in a while – probably when he runs out of food at home or has no time to cook for himself.

Jason told us about the current lady in his life – Jason was the known player in our town. "Her name is Crystal and I really like her. I know this sounds funny especially coming from me because of my reputation but I feel like this is it, Gran." He admitted to us of his feelings for this girl Crystal.

Gran squealed in delight, she has been waiting forever for Jason to finally commit to one girl and she gave Jason a big kiss on the cheek, "Oh Jason, I'm so happy for you." She sat back down and turned her attention to me, "Sookie darling are you going to see Eric this weekend?" She asked.

"Yup I leave on Friday after work. After dinner I'm going to pack." I replied. Jason looked a bit confused, "Eric? Who the heck is that?" Jason asked.

"Eric is Sookie's new boyfriend. Maybe if you came around more often and spend time with your only sister, you would know what is going on in her life." Gran said as she picked up her plate. I gave him a _Gran told you_ look and he rolled his eyes.

Gran went upstairs to sleep since she was tired and she had a headache. Gran was tired a lot lately and every other night she was having bad headaches. She told me not to worry about it but with her age you do tend to worry a lot. I would just have to keep a close eye on her. Jason stayed a little longer and drank a can of beer as we watched TV together.

"So are you really serious about this Crystal girl or you were lying to Gran?" I asked him since we were alone now.

"It's true Sook. She's special and I want to be a better man for her. I know it's hard to hear because of how I am with women but I don't wanna be that way no more." I was very impressed; my brother was finally growing up.

"What about you? Last I heard from ya you were dating Bill and now you're dating this guy Eric. Who is this guy?" Jason's turned to ask me about my dating life.

"Well like Gran said if you spend a little more time with us you would be up to speed on everything." I began with and told him everything from Bill and I breaking up and everything about Eric.

"Wow I sure did miss a lot." He said after I finished telling him everything. We continued watching TV together I kind of liked spending time with my only brother. Sure we fought a lot but what siblings don't.

I wanted to go upstairs and pack but I didn't want to leave Jason since we never spend time together. Around 11:00 Jason finally left and he said he would bring Crystal over next weekend and to let Gran know.

I went up to my room and took out a small luggage to begin packing. Ten minutes later my phone rang and I saw it was Eric, "Hello lover, did you enjoy your little surprise?" He said.

I couldn't help but smile the whole time we were talking, "Oh yes, I love it." I replied back. I told him I was currently packing and I couldn't wait to see him, "I can't wait to see you too. I just wanted to wish you good night since it's already 11 over there. I have a meeting I must get to. Bye my lover." We said our good byes and hung up.

I hoped when I was in Las Vegas Eric would have time off to spend with me; it is the weekend after all so he should be off. I packed some shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, underwear, socks, swimsuit, two dresses incase Eric took me somewhere nice, and other little things. I finished packing and went to bed. I was pretty tired after such a long day.

_**EPOV – The Day He Arrived At Las Vegas**_

Things were crazy in Las Vegas. The minute Pam and I landed we were sent to a party that Felipe De Castro was hosting to honor us. Felipe De Castro was pretty well known in Las Vegas, he own five casinos and three hotels which also have casinos.

In his most popular casino he made room for our club to be opened in there. He liked the idea of opening a vampire theme club because vampires were in this year and seemed they would be sticking around for a long time.

Felipe De Castro's assistant Victor drove us to the big welcoming party. I got the impression Victor didn't like me very much from the first time we met. He seems like a two-face man so I am going to keep my eye on him. "Mr. De Castro is very pleased with your ideas Mr. Northman." Victor's dry voice said. Pam rolled her eyes as Victor was speaking to us.

"It's Eric and I am very please to be working with him and grateful he finally gave us this opportunity." I said. I saw from the rearview mirror that he was smirking, I didn't like this guy at all. He was really rubbing me the wrong way and I think Pam felt the same way too.

We finally arrived at _Bellagio_ it was amazing. This hotel was Felipe De Castro's baby and where we would be opening our club. Victor got out of the car and opened the door for us, "Welcome to the _Bellagio_, Mr. De Castro's grand hotel and casino. Your bags will be waiting for you up in your suites. Please follow me and I will take you to the Grand Party Room." Victor told the bell boys the directions of where to put our bags and what rooms we were staying in.

Pam was in total amazement by the beautiful hotel. "Eric, we finally did it!" She happily said. It had always been our dream to open one of our clubs in Las Vegas. Victor took us into the hotel, Pam and I were staring at everything – it was a beautiful place indeed. Sookie would love it when she visits me on the weekends. We went inside the elevator and Victor put a special code in then pressed _R_; I guess it was for the rooftop.

I sent Sookie a quick text letting her know that I got here okay and I was going to attend a welcoming party. She was probably sleeping already because over here it was 9:00PM which meant back in Louisiana it's was almost midnight. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. I was right the _R_ did stand for the rooftop and what a rooftop it was.

The rooftop was set up like a large beautiful patio, kind of reminded me a Hawaii set up you see in Hollywood movies. There were little white lights all around, torches, hot tubs, a large pool in the center, a big white tent that cover the whole area and private little party booths.

A young waitress I would say about in her early twenties came to Pam and me I. She greeted us in a friendly matter and gave each of us a Long Island Ice Tea. She was actually dress like a Hula girl. "Drinks on the house for our special guest." She said. We thanked the young waitress. Her cheeks turn red as I caught her starring at me and as she ran along, the young girls do love me.

I heard Pam softly grunt as she drank the Long Island Ice Tea, "Wow that is strong." She said. "Follow me I will take you to Felipe." Victor said and led us to a private booth that Felipe was in. Felipe had his own private party booth and he was currently in the large hot tub with two women on each arm. The whole booth was filled with women in barely there bikinis.

I swear the minute I walked into the booth all eyes were on me. Now I knew I was a looker but I felt a bit uncomfortable the way they were gawking at me, like hungry wolves. Normally I would use my looks to my advantage and probably bed every single one of them but there was only one girl I wanted to bed.

Victor walked over to Felipe and told him we were here. Felipe looked our way with a bright smile on his face, "Ah the Northmans are here!" He clapped his hands together happily.

One of his servants came to him right away with his robe and helped him put it on. Yes Felipe De Castro was that rich and respected that he had people do the simplest things for him.

Felipe greeted Pam and I. "So good to see you two again. I do hope you enjoy the little party I'm throwing just for you. We will discuss business tomorrow, tonight we party!" I think Felipe had a little too much to drink if you ask me. His posses of women laughed and cheered; they probably were trained to do this whenever Felipe was done speaking.

There was this one girl who wouldn't take her eyes off of me. She licked her lips as she was looking at me and sent a wink my way She was tall about 5"9, long legs, curvy body, and long curly brunette hair that had natural highlights to it.

Pam elbowed me in the rib cage, "Behave." She warned as she saw me looking at her. It wasn't my fault I was looking she was staring at me first.

Felipe took us to meet and greet everyone we would be working with. We would sit with them for about ten minutes share some drinks and go to the next person. I was getting a bit on the tipsy side.

Every time we met someone new we would take a shot and not just a fruity shot, we would take Jack Daniels, Vodka you name it we took it. Pam stopped after the first three people we met; she couldn't handle any more and just sipped on beer instead.

Now I don't know if it was just me or my now drunk self playing tricks on me but I swear I felt someone's eyes were on me. That feeling you get when someone is looking at you was starting to bug me. So I looked for the person starring at me and it was that girl again from the booth.

Pam noticed where I was staring and sent the girl a nasty look. She slapped my leg hard to get my attention, "Eric, what is wrong with you?" Pam took the opportunity to ask since we were alone now.

"It's her Pam! She keeps looking at me and come on if someone was staring at you like she was to me, you wouldn't look back?" I said.

Pam sighed, "Just don't do anything stupid that you will regret. You've been single for a long time and have a reputation as the biggest player. Yes I know you're with Sookie now but when you're used to a certain lifestyle it just could come back to you naturally. Be careful is all I'm saying." She said.

"Pam, don't worry. I love Sookie; I won't do anything to ruin what I have with her." I reassure her. "I hope so." She said as she bit her bottom lip, she only did that when she didn't believe what I said to her. My own sister didn't believe that I wouldn't cheat on my girlfriend.

Felipe returned and asked if he could borrow me for a second for some man to man talk. Pam said she was tired and she would be up in her room. She gave me one last warning look and walked back to the elevator, Victor went with her so he could put the secret code in.

We returned to Felipe's private booth. Felipe walked over to his bar and poured us some scotch on the rocks. "Eric, I like your style. I am looking forward to working together." He said as he handed me the drink.

"Yes I am looking forward to working together as well. My sister Pam and I have always dreamed of opening one of our clubs in Las Vegas." I said to him.

He sat next to me and drank his scotch, "Yes your sister is known for her decorating skills and from the looks of your club back in Louisiana she did an amazing job. You two are a good team." I thanked him and we clinked our glasses together.

He placed his drink down on the table and waved to one of his servants to come to him. He whispered some sort of order to him and the servant went running off.

Felipe had a certain twinkle in his eyes, "Well since we will be working together I wanted to give you a little gift." And in walked in the one girl who was staring at me all night. He told his servant to leave us.

He took her hand and presented her to me, "This is Yvette. She is here to please you in any way you would like and I must say she is _very _talented." He smirked.

She smiled at his praise, "Thank you sir." She had a slight accent, she must be European. I guess this is how Vegas give gifts of gratitude. "I shall leave you two alone. Take good care of him my sweet Yvette." He ran his hand against her cheek.

Felipe was about to head out but I grabbed Felipe's arm, "Um sir thanks for the gift but I have a girl-fiancé back home." I told him. Felipe just laughed and put his arm around me the manly way of course.

He brought me closer to him so my_ gift_ didn't hear, "Oh Eric you slay me, welcome to Las Vegas every man cheats here. We just don't tell our wives, girlfriends or whatever we have back at home about it." He smirked and pats me on the back. "Have fun, Las Vegas baby!" He shoved me back inside the room and closed the door behind him.

I was stuck in a room with a girl I was supposed to have sex with. She walked over to me slow and sexy like, "I have wanted this the minute you walked in here." We were now face to face.

She placed her hands on my chest and looked up at me with a playful smile on her lips. She then ran her fingers up and down my chest, "So Mr. Northman what would you like for me to show you first?" She sexily asked.

I gulped and tried to figure out how the hell I was going to get out of this one.

* * *

**AN**: Cliff hanger! Oh man I've got a feeling you all are going to hate me even more so now lol. I'm sorry, I just like to torture my readers and make things interesting. I don't even know what's gonna happen. I write as the ideas come up in my head. As I am typing I go what if this or that happens and where it leads. But like I said before they will END up together, so don't worry. I love these two too much to make them fall apart.

Please leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13: Oh God

**AN: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I love seeing your reactions to my cliffhangers lol. You all must hate my guts but don't worry this chapter should make up for it and I couldn't leave you guys waiting to long. I'm sorry for the long wait but work got crazy. I had this story ready but I wanted to review it first to see if I wanted to add things and such then send it to my beta-reader. So here is chapter 13 with a surprise ending.

Thanks to my beta-reader Christina86 for her hard work and helping me as always. She is the best!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Oh God**

_**EPOV**_

I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life. Here I was in a room with an _escort_ to put it nicely, that I was supposed to have sex with because she was the gift from my new boss. I had to keep removing Yvette's hands off of me.

"Look Yvette, normally I would do this but I'm engaged to a wonder…" She placed her finger on my lips to stop me from talking.

"Shhh, that doesn't matter right now. It's just you and me in this room alone. Whatever happens in this room can be between us." She said in a low voice as her hand traveled down my body once more. I had to remove her hands again because she was about to touch my package.

"I'm sorry but the answer is no." I said to her once more as I walked away.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "If you don't sleep with me, Felipe wouldn't be too happy that you didn't enjoy your gift. And you wouldn't like to see him angry. He can get very nasty." I froze at the door from what she said.

Is this true? Will Felipe De Castro get angry with me because I refused his gift? Will he fire Pam and me just because of this?

I walked toward her so I could look her in the eyes to see if she was lying. Who knows though, the little minx she is she's probably good at lying. "You're bluffing." I said to her.

She plopped herself down on the sofa and played with her hair, "You will never know." She giggled. "Tell me the truth, would he get pissed?" I demanded to know.

Instead of answering she grabbed my belt buckle and yanked me toward her. I lost my balance and almost fell on top of her so I was half way on top. "Come Mr. Northman, I can do whatever you like and I'm very bendy." She purred as she removed my shirt that was tucked in my jeans.

This woman wouldn't give up. I had to keep removing her hands and just walk away completely. "No Yvette, I mean it. I don't care what Felipe thinks but I won't cheat on my Sookie." I said in a firm tone as I tucked my shirt back in.

She cringed her nose and burst out laughing, "Sookie? What kind of name is that? Are you making this girl up to avoid sleeping with me?" She got up from the couch and walked toward me again.

I backed away from her and my back hit the wall. She had me trapped. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me closer to her face. "Look, you don't need to be shy. I won't bite unless you ask me to." She nibbled on my ear.

I flinched as she nibble on my ear. My old-self would have taken Yvette the minute Felipe shut the door behind him. "Yvette, no." I said. Her hands went down from my neck to my butt. She gave a firm squeeze, "Woah hands off! I'm leaving." I ran out the door before she tried anything else.

I could care less if Felipe did or did not get mad at me for not sleeping with her. I wasn't that guy any more that just slept around for fun. I was faithful to my wife before she passed and I would be faithful to Sookie as well. I finally found a good girl who makes me happy after the lost of my wife and I wanted to keep her happy and in my life.

I went down the stairs to the roof because Victor was nowhere in sight plus I could use this time to clear my head. I sat on the steps and thought about what just happened. I was so close to doing something with her she was very tempting I won't lie but she wasn't Sookie. I only craved for Sookie.

I dialed Sookie's number, I knew she was sleeping but just hearing her voicemail message would make me feel better. "_Hello you __have__reached__ Sookie Stackhouse sorry I missed your call. Please leave your name, number and a brief message I'll get back to you. Have a wonderful day. Bye."_ I could picture her smiling as she recorded this voicemail on her phone, she was so sweet and she was mine.

Once the machine said to leave a message, I said: "_Lover, sorry for leaving you a message so late but I just needed to hear your voice. I've only been here for a few hours and I miss you like crazy. I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms and make sweet love to you. I love you Sookie Stackhouse and when I returned I will marry you. Good bye, my love." _I hung up and let out a huge sigh.

Vegas was going to definitely kill me.

* * *

_**SPOV**_

Work was a bit hectic today; I was going crazy because Quinn and I were off by one number on our project. "Are you sure this is correct?" I asked him once more.

"Yeah I checked it like ten times. Here let me check on it again." He turned to his computer screen and opened up an excel spreadsheet we were working on. I hovered over him as I looked at the spreadsheet, "Damn you're right we are off by one! Damn it!" I groaned.

"Sookie, go take a walk I'll see if I can find the missing link. You need some air." Quinn said. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll run to Starbucks we could use the caffeine." I got up from my desk chair and put on my blazer.

Quinn was right I needed the air; we were so busy I forgot to take my lunch break. I couldn't wait for this day to be over with because tomorrow I go to Las Vegas to see my yummy boyfriend.

I placed our orders and waited for them to make it. I looked around the coffee shop, checked what CDS they were selling and other little products. I felt myself vibrate and it was my phone, it was a text message.

I opened up my phone and it was a text message from Jason: _Hey Sook, do you know what Gran is making for dinner tonight?_ Ugh my brother always thinks with his stomach. I replied back telling him I wasn't sure and to call Gran. I got excited thinking it was a text message from Eric.

I got my two lattes and walked back to the office. Quinn looked surprised to see me back so soon, "Wow that was fast." He commented. "I had enough air." I said. We went right back to work and tried to find that missing number.

Quinn showed me where we could have miscounted and we checked it again. Turns out it was my fault, I counted wrong. "Ugh I hate myself for missing that one number!" I complained. I must be off my game; I guess all the late nights phone calls with Eric had me out of the loop.

"Don't worry Sookie, you're probably tired and have a lot on your mind. Look, just go home and I'll re-do the spreadsheet." Quinn offered.

"No I can't let you do all the work that would be wrong of me." I said. He shook his head no, "No its fine. Just go home before you make another mistake." He teased.

I laughed and threw a paper clip at him, "Jerk but fine I'll go. I could use the rest any way before my flight tomorrow." I went to get my purse from my drawer.

"Oh right you're flying up to see your boyfriend this weekend. Don't you get nervous of what he might be doing over there? It is Las Vegas after all, that place is known for their wild parties." Quinn put in his two sence in which I didn't like very much.

"Quinn I don't think I asked for your opinion. Good bye." I snapped in return and walked out of the office. Ugh I was sick and tired of people hinting that Eric could be cheating on me or whatever.

They always said things like: "_Last Vegas, THE Las Vegas?__"__"__ You poor thing__"__. __"__ How are you holding up?__"__"__ I'm so sorry. He doesn't deserve you.__"_Etc. I was just tired of it. I trusted Eric and I knew it in my heart that he wouldn't do a thing like that to me.

I pulled up on my driveway and once again Jason was in my parking spot. I didn't care this time I just wanted to eat and relax. I waved a quick hello to Jason as I came in as Gran was in the kitchen making us dinner.

"Hi Gran." I kissed her on the cheek as I greeted her. "Hello Sookie, oh poor child you look exhausted." I could never hide anything from Gran, she knew me too well.

"Yeah, just a long day in the office. I'm gonna go take a quick shower and be down in time for dinner." I said and ran up the stairs. After my quick shower and changing into some comfy clothes, I went back downstairs and Jason was already stuffing his face. He really did love Gran's cooking. I was surprised he was over here again, maybe Gran made him feel bad about not coming over as often as he should.

We had another nice family dinner, it felt like old times when Jason used to live here with us. Jason and I washed the dishes while Gran went up to bed, she was having another headache. I washed the dishes and Jason dried them, Stackhouse team work!

"Hey Sook, does Gran seem a little off to you?" Jason asked me. "I think so. She has been having a lot of headaches lately and she is always tired. Maybe her age is finally catching up to her." I said to him. "Yeah maybe you're right. Just Sook, Gran is all we have left." Jason's voice became sad.

I took Jason's hand in mine and both our eyes were watery, "Jason, we knew this day will come. Gran can't stay with us forever. And we will still have each other." I said. "Yeah I guess you're right. We still have each other." He tried not to cry.

I hugged Jason not caring my hands were wet from the dishes and he hugged me in return, "Yeah so we gotta be good to each other and make more time for each other. Mama and daddy would want that and Gran would too, heck she wants us to be doing that now." We both laughed softly. We agreed to make more time for each other.

We finished washing the dishes. I walked Jason out and he said he would be with Gran over the weekend since I'd be visiting Eric. "Just don't wanna leave her alone." He admitted. Jason looked like a scared little boy but with good reason.

"I understand. You call me if anything goes wrong, okay?" I said to him and he agreed to call me. Jason hopped on his truck and off he went.

Before heading to bed I checked on Gran who was sound asleep. I couldn't imagine life without her but like I told Jason, we knew this day was going to come. Even when we moved in with Gran after my parents were killed in a car crash, she was already old like all grandmothers are but she's been such a big part of our lives. It's hard to think one day she won't be with us.

I went into her room and brushed her white hair behind her ears, she looked so peaceful. "I love you Gran." I kissed her forehead gently.

I shut her bedroom door behind me as I left and walked to my room. I threw myself on my bed just staring up at my ceiling. What a day, I thought to myself. My phone rang and I rolled over to see who it was, Eric.

I picked up, "Hey." I simply said. "Hey? Is something wrong lover?" Eric knew me too well. "No just thinking about Gran and such – nothing too worry about. How are you doing?" I quickly changed subjects.

"Sookie, what is wrong with your grandmother? Is everything alright?" Eric was very concerned now.

I felt bad that I have him all worried, "Nothing is wrong just Jason and I realized that Gran won't be with us forever and it made us sad. She is fine and sleeping on her nice warm bed. I'm sorry if I made you worry." I apologized.

Eric let out a sign of relief, "Oh thank god. It fine and I'll be here whenever you ever need me." He was so great. "Thank you, so tell me how is the club coming along?" I asked him.

"Oh it's crazy but Pam and I are handling things well. We finally have walls up so it's getting there. I can't wait to show it you and show you Vegas, its beautiful Sookie." I was very happy for him and couldn't wait to be with him again.

We talked a little more and I began to nod off, "Sookie? Are you there?" I heard Eric say in a distances. I snapped out of it. I almost fell asleep on him, "Oh sorry just had a long day at work." I yawned.

Eric chuckled at my loud yawn, "Go to sleep you need your rest. I'll see you tomorrow, can't wait. I love you my lover." He sent me kisses over the phone and I did the same. "Good night, love you." We hung up and pretty much after that I passed out.

_**Morning…**_

I felt well rested when I woke up. I looked at the clock; it was eleven in the morning. Today was finally the day I was going to fly and see Eric. My flight was in four hours from now so it was time to get up and do last minute packing. I stretched as I got out of bed and froze; I didn't smell breakfast in the air. Gran always made a big breakfast on the weekends.

I ran quickly to Gran's room and knocked on the door, "Gran? Gran?" No answer. I opened the door slowly, fearing what I would see once I opened the door.

I held in my breath and saw my Gran on her bed still. I slowly walked to her, "Gran? Hey Gran its 11:00 in the morning. Gran?" I noticed her chest wasn't moving up and down, _oh god._

* * *

**AN**: What a sad chapter but nice the same time because they got to be with Gran one last time. Jason and Sookie promised to be there for each other more (I took that from True Blood season 2. Now you all know that Eric didn't cheat on Sookie and he is doing well with his job because he wasn't fired by Felipe De Castro. I plan on doing a chapter to show how Felipe took the news that Eric didn't accept his offer.

The next chapter will be the death of Sookie's grandmother.

Well that's all for now the new chapter is in the works and once I'm done and my betareader does her magic it shall be on the site. Please leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14: Gone

**AN: **First I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews! I love getting them so I know that I am doing a good job with the story just by seeing what you all think of it. Yes it is sad Gran passed away and hopefully the reason I used below will make sense if not I'm sorry! Sorry for always taking forever to update I just get busy at work and I want to make sure I give you guys the best chapter each time I update.

Thanks to my beta-reader Christina86 for her great work and helping me as always even on her busy schedule…she got married on August 28th!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Gone**

_**SPOV**_

I was hysterical; tears were falling down my face and I was shaking like crazy. I knew I was as white as a ghost. "GRAN! Wake up! You gotta wake up. Come on Gran." I began shaking her panicky but nothing was happening, no response.

"Gran please wake up. Gran I'm not ready, I'm not ready." I cried as I held her in my arms. I somehow had to snap myself out of this hysterical state; I had to be strong. I control my crying and laid her back down gently and covered her as if I never touched her.

I walked out of her bedroom like a zombie. I felt sick to my stomach. I bend over and hurled. I needed to call Jason and a hospital ASAP, I need to do this – I can do this. I went to the bathroom pulled out a lot of tissue paper and covered the vomit. I splashed some cold water on my face to help me stay focused.

I went back to my room and dialed 911. I told them I went to wake up my Grandmother but she wasn't waking up. They were sending an ambulance right away. I dialed Jason's number but it went to voicemail, he was probably still in bed.

"Jason, its Gran. Come now." I cried as I left him the voicemail and hung up. I sat on my bed staring into space. I heard the sirens and got up from bed. I walked down the stairs and saw the flashing lights out front.

I opened the door for them and they came rushing in, "Where's the body?" They cruelly asked. "_She's_ upstairs in her room. Second door on the right." I said and they went running up the stairs.

I went right after them, hoping and praying they could bring her back somehow. They examined her, "Has your grandmother show any signs of feeling ill or any of the sorts?" One of the paramedics asked me

I shakily said, "She d-d-did complain about having a lot o-o-of headaches a-a-and she was always tired. We just assumed she was just getting old a-a-a-and she never made a big deal about it." He looked at me and from the look in his eyes he felt sorry for me. Why would he feel sorry for me? Gran was gonna be okay. That's their job to make sure she's okay.

"I'm not getting a pulse Tom." The other paramedic said. Tom went to check for himself and he got nothing either. "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked hopeful. They both looked at me with sad eyes, "I'm gonna call it." The paramedic said. _Call what?_ I wondered.

Tom came to me, "Do you have anyone to be with you?" He first started off with. "Yes my brother." I dryly replied because I already knew the reason he asked.

He nodded his head, "Call your brother Ms. Stackhouse. Your Grandmother is…she passed on. I'm sorry for your lost. We are going to take her so we can determine the cause of death. Once again I am sorry for your lost." Tom said.

I looked up at him as I said, "Thank you. Excuse me, I gotta make a call." I left the bedroom. I dialed Jason's number again, this time he answered. "Sook! I'm getting in my truck now. What's wrong with Gran?" I heard him turn the car on over the phone.

"Jason, she's…she's gone." I sobbed. "What? I'll be right there Sook." Jason hung up.

I needed some air so I went to the back porch and sat on the bench. I heard a car coming super fast down the driveway, it was Jason. I was going to slap him for driving like a mad man, I couldn't loose him too.

Jason jumped out of his truck and came running toward me. We hugged each other it felt so good to be in my big brother's arms.

"Jason I'm so happy you're here. I can't believe she's really gone." I cried into his shirt. Jason's blue eyes were watery but he tried to keep himself together for my sake.

"Did they tell you what happened to her?" He asked me. "No, they gonna take her to see what happened." I replied as I wiped my tears with my hand. We both sat on the bench in silence. I guess it was our own way of accepting what happened to Gran or letting it all sink in. We heard the shuffling in the house and we knew they were taking Gran out.

Tom opened the back porch door and told us they put Gran in the ambulance. "You two wanna ride with us or follow. Your choice." Tom said. "I'll drive, come on Sook." Jason said and went up to his truck. I was still in pjs and my hair was a mess. I told Jason I'd be a minute and went back inside the house. I changed into an old pair of jeans and a polo light pink shirt. I picked up my hair in a messy pony tail.

I locked up the house and dreaded coming back to it all alone and empty. I decided that I'd just stay with Jason for tonight. We drove to the hospital in silence. When we arrived they took the black body bag out and into the hospital, which was a horrible sight to see.

Once we were inside, Tom asked us if we had anyone else that should know the terrible news of Gran. Jason and I looked at each other, "It's only us." Jason replied. Our family wasn't the best family – cousins came and went, same for aunts and uncles. It was really was just Jason and me.

I felt my phone vibrate on my hip and look to see who it was it was Eric. I totally forgot to call him to let him know what has happened. I excused myself and went to answer the call. I told Eric right away of the horrible news before he had a chance to speak.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Is anyone with you?" He sounded very concerned but I heard him typing away on the computer while I spoke.

It kind of annoyed me that he was working while I was telling him what happened to Gran. "Yeah Jason is with me. We aren't sure what happened to her but they will find out and tell us." I said.

I told Eric that I wouldn't be able to make it to Vegas tonight and wasn't sure when I would be able to. "Its okay lover, I understand. You take care of yourself and let me know the details later." He said. I thought he will say he would take the next plane to Louisiana and be with me during my time of need, but I guess his job was more important.

The conversation was pretty much over after that and I was pretty pissed off that he wasn't coming. I returned to where Jason was sitting who was currently filling out paper work, just what we needed paperwork at this time. We decided to call our close friends since they were like family to us. They were all sadden by the news and were on their way to be with us.

Our friends came within the next twenty minutes, Tara, JB, Sam, Hoyt, Amelia, Trey, and even Jason's new girlfriend Crystal. It was nice to have them with us and help us during this time of need. I told them how I found her and that the paramedics couldn't do anything.

A doctor came toward us; he was middle age with grey hair on the sides. "Excuse me, who here is related to Adele Stackhouse?" He asked. Jason and I got up and went to him to speak in private. "Hello my name is Dr. Vassalotti, first I'd like to say that I'm sorry for your lost. Your grandmother Adele died of a brain tumor." Jason and I gasped at this news.

"We just finished examining your grandmother and it seems she has been feeling these symptoms of a head tumor for some time. Did your grandmother experience headaches lately and/or fainting spells?" He asked.

Jason didn't respond but I did because I spent more time with her. "She had headaches and was always tired. She fainted once but I thought it was because of the heat." Gran never really showed signs that her little headaches were an actual big problem.

He flipped through some paper work in a folder, "Well according to our records she knew about her condition. My guess is she never mentioned it to you and your brother. She probably wanted to protect you both because this was a scary situation." He said.

_Wow_, Gran lied to us this whole time. All the times I asked her if she was okay she will say she was fine and not to worry. I should have worried and taken her to the doctors so I could hear about her condition myself. Maybe if I had taken her, she would still be here.

"I can't believe her!" Jason shouted which caused a scene. He grabbed onto his blond hair in frustration. I placed my hand on his back but he dodged my touch as if I was a disease, he wanted to be left alone.

He paced back and forth angrily, "Why the hell did she keep something this serious from us? We could have helped her she could still be here!" He punched a whole through the wall.

"Jason!" I shouted as his fist connected with the wall and his hand was stuck. I carefully removed his fist from the wall, "I'm so sorry Dr. Vassalotti. We will pay for this." I apologized for my brother's actions.

Hoyt, JB and Sam took Jason and sat him back down before he did any more damage to himself and the hospital. I saw that Crystal brought Jason some water, I kind of like this new girl of his. A nurse who saw what happened came over to get Jason's hand cleaned and wrapped.

Dr. Vassalotti gave me more paper work to fill out and some funeral homes pamphlets. I told the gang what happened to Gran and they were all shock at the news.

After I was done filling out the paper work, we all left the hospital. Jason was still kind of out of it so I drove us home, to my house. I didn't want to spend the night in the house and I didn't trust Jason to be left alone in his. I drove up the drive way and ran inside to make a bag. Since I already had my suitcase ready for Las Vegas I took the luggage and took it to the car.

I passed by Gran's room it was a mess in there, Gran always like things fixed and tidy. I went inside and made her bed for her. I shut her bedroom door behind me and left the house.

I got back in the truck and drove us to Jason's house, which was my parents' home when they were alive. I knew that it was gonna be all me that had to plan everything for Gran's funeral. After we settled into Jason's I began making calls and appointments for Gran's funeral. I heard Jason moving things around in his kitchen so I assumed he was probably fixing himself something to eat.

I made an appointment to pick out Gran's casket tomorrow afternoon, just thinking about it made me shiver all over. I shut my eyes for a few minutes to collect my thoughts, to my surprise when I opened my eyes a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream was in my face, "Here you go Sook." Jason said as he handed me the cup.

I smiled as I took the cup of hot chocolate from Jason, our mother used to make us this whenever we were feeling down as a pick me up. Jason sat next to me, "I still make myself these every time I feel down. It always makes me feel like a kid again and when momma would kiss the top of my head when she gave it to me." He said.

"I remembered, she would kiss me too and daddy would get a kiss on the lips and we would both make a disgusted face." I laughed at the memory and Jason joined in.

"So you made the arrangements?" He asked. "Yeah I'm working on it. Tomorrow I have to go pick out her…you know." I didn't want to say the word _casket._

"I'll go with you and help; I don't want you doing this all alone." Jason wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to him. I think this was the sweetest my dear brother has ever been to me. "Thanks Jason." I said. We sat in silence and drank our hot chocolate.

My eyes couldn't stay opened any more I soon drifted off to sleep. I felt a warm blanket cover me and a kiss on top of my head. "Sleep tight sis." I heard Jason's voice say in a distance. I wasn't sure how long I slept but someone was calling out my name. I turned over to ignore the voice but there was something familiar about that voice.

I felt strong big arms lift me up, "I'll take her to bed." The voice said. Why was Jason letting this person take me to bed? Being in this person's arms was very familiar as well and the smell, could it be? I was placed gently on the bed and a blanket was placed over me.

I opened my eyes and there sitting by my side was my love, my Eric. I shot up and hugged him tightly, "Oh Eric!" I cried as I held him, it felt so good to see him after everything. Eric's fingers ran through my hair, "I'm here my lover. I am here." He said as he kissed my forehead.

He wrapped me in his arms and laid us back down on the bed, "Rest lover, you need to rest." He said. I laid my head on his chest finally feeling at peace. Our fingers intertwined as we talked about what happened to Gran.

"I thought you weren't gonna come. You didn't say anything when I told you the news." I said to him.

"I booked the flight when we were on the phone. I didn't tell you then because I didn't want to get your hopes up if I had no luck," That explains why I heard him typing over the phone.

I lift my head up to kiss his lips in a soft kiss, "Thank you, you are truly the best boyfriend ever." I said. "I know I am." He said smugly. I slapped his chest playfully; he was so full of himself.

We snuggled some more and soon both drifted off to sleep, I was so happy to have Eric here with me.

* * *

**AN:** Aw! Eric surprised Sookie. It was a bit hard to write this chapter because I myself have never had to deal with a close family member that I lost and the whole funeral preparations for it. I wrote as best as I could from what I have seen on TV shows and in movies. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and more to come as usual! Until next time my fellow readers


	15. Chapter 15: Jealously

**AN**: Thank you for the lovely reviews as always! As one of you pointed out – yes I did use some of the moments that happened in the last chapter from Buffy the Vampire Slayer "The Body." The episode when Buffy finds her mother dead on the couch and just how everything was played out in that episode was just amazing! Sarah Michelle Geller (Buffy) did an amazing job in that episode. Buffy the Vampire Slayer will forever be my favorite all time TV show! And speaking of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I met James Marsters (Spike) at Comic Con in New York on October 09! It was freaking amazing! I couldn't even talk when he signed something for me and when I took a picture with him lol.

A big thank you to my beta-reader, Christina86 for helping me on her busy schedule. She always makes time for me and I really do appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 15**: Jealously

_**SPOV**_

The funeral felt like one big blur, kind of like a dream. I felt like I was there but not really there. Everyone who came to pay their respect was there as the Father said a prayer for Gran while we all stood in silence. I wasn't crying like everyone around me I just stood there quiet and numb. All my friends were here for me even Bill flew back from New York to be here for the funeral.

As they lowered Gran's coffin to the ground I felt Eric wrapped his arm around my waist and Jason held my hand tight. The guests came to Jason and I to tell us they were sorry for our lost and said sweet things about Gran. After everyone left, I stayed behind staring down at her grave. It was still hard to believe that she was really gone and now she was six feet below.

The sky was beginning to turn dark so that meant I must have been standing here for a long time. I heard footsteps approaching and I knew it was Eric. "Sookie? Lover you been standing here for almost two hours. Come on lets go home." Eric placed his hand on the small of my back. "You think she's comfortable?" I asked really not expecting an answer but it was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

Eric's body language told me that he wasn't sure how to answer this question, "Um yeah I think she is. I know for a fact she's happy because she gets to be with your father and grandfather again." He answered.

I smiled softly it has been almost two days since I smiled, "You're right." He kissed the top of my head. "Come on lets go home." He said once more and we left. I looked behind the whole time as we walked to Eric's car. As we drove off from the graveyard I couldn't help but sleep, I guess I was exhausted.

"Sookie? Lover, wake up." I heard Eric's voice say in the distance. I opened my eyes and we were home, my home. I got out of the passenger seat and stood frozen against his car, "Eric, I'm scared to go in. I don't think I can do it." I quietly said with fear in my voice. Eric held my hand in his, "I'm here and I'm not going any where. Come on." He guided me up the stairs and inside the house.

I stood at the entrance just taking it all in, this was my house now and I had to take care of it just like Gran did. "I need to mop and sweep." I went to the kitchen to get the materials to use. Eric followed me to the kitchen and took the mop from my hand, "Sookie, you should rest. I'll do the cleaning and," I yanked the broom back from his hands and shouted, "NO! I will not rest! Gran always kept her house clean and I will do the same. Gran loved her house, she loved it." I sobbed and fell to the floor.

"She's really gone." I cried out. Eric gathered me into his arms and sat me on his lap. He rocked me back and forth like a small child, "Let it out Sookie, let it out." I cried harder and held onto him.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

My poor Sookie was exhausted and in pain. I carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. I removed the black dress and slipped on one of my old shirts she had and covered her with a blanket.

I curled up next to her holding her in my arms. I stayed in bed with her until she finally fell asleep. I studied her face, tear stains running down her cheeks eyes puffy and red from crying.

I crawled out of bed standing by the door way and thought long and hard about my decision. I went to the living room to call Pam. We spoke about how Sookie was doing, how the funeral went and the club in Vegas. I sat on the couch and told Pam the real reason I called her, "Listen Pam, I don't know if I can make it back. Sookie needs me. You think you can handle this one on your own?" I said.

Pam let out a huge sigh on the phone, "I understand your situation. I know I can manage on my own. I'm just not sure if Felipe De Castro will approve of you not coming back. He wasn't too pleased that you just took off when he told you not too."

I growled in annoyance. Felipe was giving me a hard time when I told him I had an emergency back home. "Yes I know that but Sookie needs me and I can't leave her. I am not putting my job first any more like I did to Daniella. If I wasn't working that day I could had saved her that night." I said. "I know Eric. Well I'll break the news to Felipe and see what happens from there." She said. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Pam and I may loose this deal with Vegas and there goes our dream of opening a club. My phone rang ten minutes later and I saw it was the devil himself, Felipe De Castro. "Hello Felipe." I answered. "Hello Northman. I heard some interesting news just now - your dear sister Pamela just told me you won't be coming back. Is this true?" He eagerly asked.

I cleared my throat, "Uh yes its true. My fiancé needs me right now her grandmother passed and," "Blah blah is all I hear. Look Northman, if you don't return by the end of this week - consider your deal with Vegas over!" He yelled and hung up after that.

I turned my phone off after that unpleasant conversation. I groaned as I ran my hands through my hair, _what do I do?_

A knock at the front door broke me from my thoughts. I wonder who the heck it could be at this late hour. I got up and took a peak through the window; it was Sookie's ex boyfriend Bill Compton. I opened the door and he looked a bit surprised to see me he was probably expecting Sookie to greet him. I wasn't too pleased that he was visiting Sookie this late, "Can I help you?" I asked. "I just wanted to check up on Sookie. How is she?" He asked sincerely.

I stepped out with him on the front porch. I leaned myself on the door, "She's exhausted. She's upstairs resting." I replied. I had to admit I felt a bit awkward standing here talking to the ex boyfriend she cheated on with. I know he doesn't know she cheated on him and he sure doesn't know that I was the guy she was sleeping with behind his back but I still felt weird and guilty.

I knew that he still had feelings for her just by the way he was looking at her at the funeral and hell he flew back to be here for her. She will always hold a special place in his heart and I know she will hold a special place for him – he was after all her first of many things.

We weren't sure what to talk about and the only topic we only could talk about was the woman we both love, Sookie Stackhouse. Bill cleared his throat, "Well um I just came here to check up on her but I see you're taking good care of her. Sookie needs someone right now. She's a strong girl but she can be delicate as well – just watch over her and take care of her until she is ready." He stated.

I nodded in agreement, "I know that's why I don't plan on going back to Vegas." He looked surprise once again but pleased that I decided to stay behind and care for Sookie.

After Bill left, I returned to Sookie's room and she was still sleeping. I changed into my own pjs and crawled into bed with her. Her body relaxed as I took her into my arms and I saw a slight smile play on her lips.

"My Sookie, I won't leave you I'll stay with you as long as you need me_." _I promised.

* * *

_**One Week Later…**_

_**SPOV**_

Today was my first day going back to work, I was kind of nervous. I felt I was ready to face the world once again and I had to quit hiding from everyone. Eric never left my side one bit and whenever I questioned him about his job he would change subjects or simply tell me: "_it doesn't matter__"_ or that I_"__was more important than a silly __job__"__._ I started to get worried that Eric gave up his career and dream for me.

I stared at myself in the mirror all dressed and ready for work, "You can do this." I repeated over and over again to myself. Gran would want me to move on with my life and be happy; Gran always loved seeing me happy. I grabbed my purse and made my way down the stairs where Eric was waiting for me.

Eric eyed me and licked his lips, he loved it when I worn my dress suits, "The business woman is back." He smirked. He grabbed my waist brought me closer to him and planted kisses up and down my neck. I giggled, "Eric not now. I'll be late for work." That didn't stop him.

He had me against the wall and lifted up my skirt, "Eric – no- stop – later tonight." I said in between each kiss. It was very hard to say no to him but I was already ten minutes late on my first day back.

He pouted and kissed me one more time, "Fine we can wait. Come on I'll drive you to work." He said and off we went. Eric held my hand as we drove to work every now and then I caught him staring at me. "Wow you really like me in suits huh?" I laughed. He then placed his hand on my knee and moved it up and down, teasing me.

His hand trail up my inner thigh causing a soft gasp, "I can't help it. It reminds me when we used to work together and you would wear stuff like this with no panties just for me and we would go to the secret staircase and – okay gotta stop or else I'll pull over and do bad things to you." He removed his hand and tries to focus on the road.

I laughed at his behavior, "Oh Eric you're just too much, I love you." I said. "I love you too, my lover." He took my hand in his once more.

When we made it to the parking lot I saw Quinn was there out front smoking. "So that's the new guy that took my place?" Eric asked as he studied him from a far. I unbuckled my seat belt, "Yup, that's him. His name is Quinn and he's really nice and fun to work with. He makes the work day go by pretty fast." I said not knowing that the words I said would cause him to be jealous.

I went to kiss him goodbye and his mood completely changed, "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing just – have a nice day I'll pick you up later." He quickly kissed me instead of his long loving kisses like he normally does. I got out of the car confused and walked toward the entrance. Did I say or do something wrong? I don't think what I said about Quinn was wrong, we are just work buddies.

Quinn saw me walking toward him and drops his cigarette bud to the floor. He happily smiled as he saw me and hugged me tightly, "Oh babe, I missed you! I felt like I haven't seen you in forever." He happily said. This hugging him right now didn't make matters any better because Eric was still there in the parking lot watching everything.

He probably doesn't trust me since I cheated before. Even though I never cheated on Eric but he knows I did it since I cheated on Bill – and you know the saying once a cheater always a cheater. I know it wasn't a good excuse but I cheated because I was unhappy with Bill and Eric was there for me and I ended up falling in love with Eric.

I pushed Quinn away casually and gave him my famous Sookie nervous smile, "Yeah feels good to be back. Come on lets start the work day." I said. We went inside the building but I looked back to wave to Eric but he was already gone.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I did get bothered that Sookie mentioned he was _fun to work with_ – since when was work fun? We made it fun because we did other things besides work. I sat in the car watching her as she made her way toward him.

The moron was a little too happy to see her and my knuckles tighten on the steering wheel as he hugged her tightly. Now I do trust my Sookie, it's him I don't trust. The way he was looking at her said it all and Sookie was too blind to see. They went inside the building and I drove off.

I drove fast to _Fangtasia _the club Pam and I owned to go over some paper work. I didn't really need to be there but I had nothing else to do and needed something to keep me distracted until it was time for Sookie to leave work. Maybe I'll surprise her and have lunch with her so she doesn't have lunch with that fool. My phone rang and I saw it was Pam; I put her on speaker phone.

"Hello dear brother, I'm returning home tonight. Did you tell Sookie what happened yet?" She asked. I avoided telling Sookie anything of what happened in Vegas and how we lost the deal. "No not yet, I know I need to tell her I just don't want her to feel like it's her fault we lost it." I said. "Well you gotta tell her, Eric. Sookie is a big girl she can handle it I'm sure. I'm gonna text you my flight information you better pick me up!" She hung up after that.

I had to tell Sookie soon because if she sees Pam is back as well she is gonna figure it out on her own. When I got to the parking lot I sent Sookie a text to see if she would like to do lunch. She replied back: _I __would __love too but they already promised to take me out as a welcome back lunch._ So I replied back: _whose they?_ I didn't want her to have lunch with that guy alone.

She said: _Amelia, my boss, and a few other co-workers._ I stared at my phone and couldn't believe she couldn't tell me that Quinn was going too. She wrote to me again: _We can do something special tonight. Gotta go love you._

I went inside the club and was greeted by my head waitress/host, Ginger. She was a petite little blond that I used to screw when she first started – she started a few months after my wife passed. There was no awkwardness between us we were just boss and employee, nothing more.

"Hello boss, want me to fix you up anything?" She asked. "No I'm good Ginger. If anyone is looking for me I'll be in my office going over the payroll." I said as I walked to the back.

I sat at my desk and went over some emails but I couldn't concentrate one bit. All I could think about was that dumb guy that has the hots for my honey. I had an idea in mind that would claim Sookie as mine. "Ginger, please come to my office." I called for her through the intercom. She walked in, "What's up boss?" She said.

I went into my wallet, "I want you to go to a local flower shop and pick out the nicest flowers you see," I hand her my company credit card. Ginger gave me a look as if I had grown two heads, "Then I want you to find a big balloon that says _I love you_ on it and deliver it to this address. Oh and I want the card to say: _Just because I miss you, my lover. Hope you're having a good first day __back__ – Eric._ How does that sound?" I wanted her opinion since she was after all a woman.

"This girl must really mean something to you for you to wanna do this. Let me guess she works with a handsome fella and you wanna show him that she is off limits?" Damn it if clueless Ginger can figure it out so can Sookie and she is much wiser. "Just do it any way." I said and off she went. I sat there tapping my foot against the chair waiting for Sookie to call or for Ginger to return.

Ginger returned, "All done boss. I left it at the front desk and told them to call her five minutes after I left." She said as she handed me back my credit card. I thanked her and she went back to the bar. Now I had to wait until Sookie to call me. My phone rang and I quickly answered it didn't even have an enough time to look who it was, "Hello? Sookie?" I answered.

"Hey Eric um I got the flowers and did the balloon have to be so big? It practically covers my whole desk area but I love the flowers! Thank you so much this totally made my day." She happily said.

My plan worked, "No problem lover, sorry about the balloon. I just want people to know that you're much loved and that your boyfriend is the greatest boyfriend ever." I said with much pride. "Yeah everyone can see it; the balloon is so huge I can't see Quinn." She giggled. _Good job, Ginger_ – I said to myself.

"Well I gotta go I just wanted to call to say thanks and that I love you. See you at 5." She blew me kisses and I did as well. My plan worked! Take that stupid Quinn guy.

* * *

**AN**: All done! Sorry for the long wait just my beta-reader was super busy and I forgot about this story for a bit because I'm working on another Sookie and Eric story ALL HUMAN – yes another one lol. Well that's all for now until next time readers!


	16. Chapter 16: Shocking News

**AN:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm sorry for always updating late and not being on top of my stories like I should –I'm just super busy and then I have no idea what to write and I wanna give you guys the best chapter like ever! I am trying my best to give you guys chapter after chapter. I just know that you will all hate me as you read this story lol. Thanks to my beta reader ChrisCourt for helping me as always even on her busy schedule, you're the best!

* * *

**Chapter 16**: Shocking News

_**Two Months Later…**_

_**EPOV**_

Now that I lost my deal with Vegas, I can focus more on my relationship with Sookie and the club I already own with Pam. Pam was upset we lost the deal but a bit relieved because Felipe De Castro was an ass to work with. I sent Sookie flowers for a whole month so that dumb Quinn guy would know she was off limits! Sookie finally told me to stop sending her flowers because they were getting bugs in the office so I had to stop. I sent her a box of chocolate every other Friday instead.

I was currently in Sookie's kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking my coffee as she was making us breakfast. "Do you want scrabble eggs or omelet?" She asked as she cracked the eggs into a bowl. I thought about it, "Hmm, I'll have scrabble with toast please." I smiled.

She began making the eggs for us and put the bread in the toaster. Even though I had my own place I spent all my time here with Sookie – I slept, ate, showered you name it in her home. "Okay all done! Here you go." I put the newspaper to the side to make room for my plate.

I inhaled the food in front of me, "This looks delicious. Nobody makes scrabble eggs like you." I complimented her. She smiled, "Thanks, I learned from the best." I knew she meant she learn from her Gran.

We ate our breakfast and made small talk about what we were going to do today, what bills needed to be paid, what friend was doing what – I just realized that we act like a married couple. "What is it Eric?" She asked as she saw the realizations on my face. "Nothing well it's just we – it never occurred to me before that we have been acting like a married couple." I said.

She thought a minute of what I said, "Hmm you're right we have been acting like one – you practically live here. What does that mean?" She asked. "I think it means we ought to get married." I joked. She shyly smiles and her cheeks flush, "Is this your way of asking me Eric Northman?" She questioned with hopefulness in her tone.

I dismiss her question with a hand gesture, "Nah, it's too soon for marriage. Besides that promise ring I gave you will do until we are both ready." I smirked. She threw a rolled up napkin at me, "You're mean but I suppose you're right." She said with a laugh. "I'm always right lover." I said with a wink and opened up my newspaper once again.

Sookie took our plates to the sink once we were done with breakfast. I got up and went behind her as she turned around to retrieve more dishes I was on one knee with a ring in my hand. She gasped in shock as she saw me kneeling before her, "Eric, what are you doing?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

I took her left hand in mine, "Asking you to marry me silly. Sookie Stackhouse will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I promise I will love you forever and take care of you, I will always be here for you." I placed the ring on her ring finger and she admired the diamond ring. "Oh Eric! Of course its yes! Yes I'll marry you!" I took her in my arms and kissed my new fiancé like there was no tomorrow.

After our kiss she punched me in the chest, "Ow! What the hell was that for?" I asked. "That's for making me believe you weren't going to ask me. And this is for being amazing." She kissed me. I lifted her up in my arms and she wrapped her legs around me. I placed her on the kitchen counter and kissed her hungrily. I was glad she was wearing one of her nightie as I slipped off her underwear and pulled down my pajama pants.

She positioned herself at my tip and I thrust up into her. We both shudder with excitement as we made contact. She drew her head back with pleasure and moaned softly. I took her in my arms never breaking any contact and made room on the kitchen table and laid her on top of it as I thrust in and out of her hard and fast. Sookie spread her legs wider and dug her nails on my back with each thrust I did. "Oh god Eric." She moaned against my lips.

She began to nibble on my bottom lip and that drove me crazy which caused me to thrust harder and faster into her. I felt Sookie tightening which meant she was about to reach her peak and I felt myself shaking as well. And with one hard last thrust we both came together.

We were both panting hard. She brushed my hair back as I looked down on her. The way she was looking at me showed how much she loved me – you could see it in her eyes. "I love you Eric Northman." She said as her thumb glided against my lips. I kissed her thumb, "I love you too Sookie Stackhouse." And we kissed again.

I offered to do the dishes so Sookie could call Jason and her friends to tell them the big news. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. I over heard Sookie talking to whoever was at the door and then out of nowhere I heard screaming and I ran to see what happened.

There stood Pam and Sookie happily hugging each other, "Welcome to the family Sookie!" Pam said to her. Pam saw me behind Sookie and went to hug me too, "Congrats big brother! We must celebrate!" She cheerfully said

Before I could say no to the party idea Sookie said, "Oh I would love that! An engagement party!" She squealed with delight. Pam looked my way with a smirk, "I'll plan it all. We can do it at our club – just tell me who you want to invite and I'll take care of the rest for my new sister to be." She winked at Sookie. The two blonds in my life went to the living room to discuss the engagement party that was going to happen.

I returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning up because I would just be in the way of their party planning. My phone rang and to my surprise it was the devil himself, Felipe De Castro – I wondered what the hell he wanted. I let it go to voicemail I didn't want to deal with him this second. All the dishes were done and put away and they were still planning the engagement party, if they were this crazy just for an engagement party I couldn't imagine how they would be for the actual wedding.

I went on upstairs to get ready for our usual Saturday afternoon stroll through the park. I took this opportunity to listen to the new voicemail I had. "Mr. Northman, I am deeply sorry for the way I reacted to your situation. I interviewed many candidates' to fill your spot for creating my club but none have brilliant ideas like you and your sister did. What I'm trying to say is that I would like for you and your sister to return to Las Vegas. I will pay you both double and offer you both a position in Las Vegas as well. Call me back with your answer. Have a good day."

Wow I must say I wasn't expecting this. _Now what do I do?_ I have to talk to Felipe and see what the catch is because the way he is there is always a catch. I wouldn't mind getting the deal back and doing the club in Vegas but I don't know about a full time job there – that would mean I would have to live in Vegas and I know Sookie wouldn't want to leave her hometown.

I started to call him back but then Sookie came rushing in so I hung up right away. "What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked her as I tuck my phone under the pillow. She hopped onto my lap and kissed me hard. She let go and said with the brightest smile on her face, "Nothing I'm just so happy!" She then filled me in on the party details. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Felipe De Castro wanted me back; I didn't want to ruin her happiness.

She got off the bed, "I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll be ready for our walk. I'll miss you my fiancé. I love saying that, my fiancé." She giggled and ran off to the bathroom. I called him once I knew she was in the shower. "Ah Eric, so good to hear from you. I hope you're doing well." He was being a total kiss ass to me right now. "Well I hope you have my answer." He said.

"Thanks for the offer but I must discuss things over with my sister and my fiancé. I can't tell you my answer just yet." I said to him. He sighs over the phone, "Eric my boy, you must think about the great opportunity I am giving you. Not many people your age get this chance of a life time – look since I like you so much I'll give you by the end of the week to give me your answer. Think wisely Eric, have a good day." He hung up.

I threw myself onto the bed and groaned out loud, _what the hell was I going to do?_ He was right this was a chance of a life time and not many people my age who are in our business get this chance. I heard the water turn off and shook myself from the stress and put on a brave face for Sookie. She came out and got ready for our walk.

We went out for our walk in the park and then had lunch at Merlots' – we drove there since Merlot's was a drive. Sookie was at the bar talking to her old boss and friend Sam the owner of the place. I saw her gesture her hand for me to come over, "Eric, Sam here wants to cater our wedding but I told him I'm not sure burgers and fries would be proper wedding food." They both laughed. "Come on Cher, think about it." Sam said. I just smiled and played along with the catering idea.

As Sookie and I walked back to our booth she asked me, "Are you feeling alright? You seem awfully quiet since I got out of the shower." "Yeah I'm fine; now hurry up with your burger so we can catch that movie." I said to her. She studied my face for a few seconds and then ate her burger.

* * *

_**SPOV**_

I knew Felipe De Castro wanted them back and that he offered them a steady job there as well. While Pam and I were discussing the party he called her and she told him _yes_ right away. Now all they needed was Eric's answer. As a favor I told Pam to keep it between us because I wanted Eric himself to tell me. It bothered me that the minute I walked into my bedroom he didn't even think to tell me. During our whole outing not a peep out of him and I knew it was on his mind because he is usually a chatter box.

After we left Merlots' I was tired of his behavior, "I know!" He froze in his step and looked confused at my outburst. "I know about the deal in Vegas from Felipe De Castro, Eric. He called Pam while you were upstairs getting ready and she said _yes._ I asked her to not mention anything to you because I wanted you to tell me yourself but you never did. We have spent the whole afternoon together and you haven't said anything." I was upset.

He tried to calm me down by rubbing my upper arms, "Sookie, I didn't want to ruin your happiness. We just got engaged and you had this glow about you that I haven't seen in such a long time, I didn't want to take that from you." He admitted. I was actually touched that he didn't want to tell me because he hadn't seen me this happy since Gran's death. Still he had to learn to tell me things and not keep them from me like he did when he lost his deal with Vegas; I had to find out from Pam.

I felt guilty each day that Eric lost his dream job because of me. "You should take the deal. I don't want to be the reason you don't reach your dreams again." It killed me to tell him this. Eric ran his hands through his hair – something he does when he's nervous and unsure of himself. "Sookie, the deal is that I live in Las Vegas." He said.

I felt my heart sink low to my stomach, "You should still take it." I tried to say it without a shaky voice. He shook his head, "No, I won't leave you. I'll just finish the club and return home to you. I want to marry you Sookie; I want you to be my wife." He took me into his arms and held me tight. I want to be his wife so badly as well but from what Pam told me this is the deal of a lifetime for him – taking this job in Vegas.

"Eric, you _have_ to take this job." I said. "Will you move to Vegas with me? It's the only way I will take it." His voice grew shaky. Now this I wasn't too sure about my whole life has been here in Bon Temps, _what if I make this huge move and Eric and I don't even last? _"I don't know Eric, that's a big change. I love it here I always dreamed of raising my kids in the house I was raised in." I sadly said.

Eric began pacing back and forth as I stood there. "Sookie, change is good. You held onto Bill because you were scared of change since you two were together for so long but then I came into your life and you finally let him go and gave us a chance. Change is good Sookie we can start a new life." Hearing him say all of this made me realize that he wanted this job badly – why else would he convince me to move with him, sure he won't say it out loud just yet but I knew he wants it.

He sighed, "He gave me a week to give him my answer. We can decide then what we want to do. Come on let's put this behind us and go catch that movie if we run we can still get popcorn." He grabbed for my hand and we walked to the car. He was right we should enjoy our afternoon and discuss this later. Eric zoomed down the highway to the movie theater and he was right we were able to get popcorn.

We return home and went our separate ways, he went to watch some TV and I went upstairs to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and thought everything over again. I looked at the new engagement ring on my ring finger and played with the diamond ring_. I don't know what to do. I wish Gran was here she will tell me what to do. If I move away from here Gran will be upset because her house will be sold and it's no longer in the Stackhouse name. But then Gran would want me to be happy and she knows how happy Eric makes me. _

Eric came into the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed. He looked like he was scared to say something. He took in a deep breathe and said, "I'm gonna do it." I sat up and crawled next to him. He took the hand with the engagement ring and rubbed his thumb over the diamond.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "We can still be together with you here and me there – we were gonna do it before. I can try this position out for a year or two and see what we do from there." He said with much hopefulness in his voice. "I guess you're right. Not like the wedding was tomorrow it gives us time to plan it out and see what happens." I was hopeful as well.

"I love you Sookie, my lover." "And I love you Eric, my Viking." And our lips met for a soft gentle kiss.

* * *

_**One Week Later…**_

_**SPOV**_

Eric's stuff was all packed and ready to go – he was leaving on Sunday afternoon. Today was the night of our engagement party. I bought myself a blood red cocktail dress at Tara's shop. It was simple reached up to my knees, spaghetti straps and just a small amount of cleavage showed. I had my hair in rollers so it fell down my back all pretty in curls and picked up half way with a hair clip.

Eric was too busy on the phone to start getting ready. I gestured to the time to show him the party started in an hour. "Make sure the car I'm renting is all set. I gotta go Bobby; my fiancé is rushing me to get ready. Make sure to be there by 12:30PM to pick me up at the air port. Bye." He finally hung up.

Eric was about to complain about his job when he saw me, "Wow lover, you look absolutely sexy. Red suits you very well," He made his way toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his nose on my neck, "Let's skip the party and have our own right here." His hand made its way to my inner thigh.

I shivered at his touch and pushed him away before things got heated, "No, Pam worked really hard on the party. Now go get ready the sooner we get there the faster we can leave and I'll be all yours tonight." I winked as I ran my index finger down on his chest and teasily stopped at his at his torso. I removed my finger and gave him a smirk, he growled in frustration. He suited up in an all black suit with a blood red tie to match with me – he looked very sexy.

I was unrolling my hair when all of a sudden I felt a bit woozy, I guess I was hungry since I hadn't eaten since breakfast. Lately I have been feeling extra tired and had dizzy spells here and there – perhaps I was getting a cold or something.

I was all done and came down to the living room because Eric was there watching some TV before we headed out. Eric turned off the TV as I approach him, "Wow lover you look amazing. Do we still have to go to the party?" He asked. I laughed, "Yes we do. Now come on everyone is waiting for us." I grabbed my purse and waited for him by the door.

We arrived to the club and Pam was there waiting for us, "Argh about time you two show up! I was about to drive myself over and drag you two." I looked at the time we were only 15 minutes late – I guess 15 minutes is like an hour to Pam. We entered the club and greeted all our friends and family. I liked what Pam did with the place she arranges all the tables around with Eric and I in the front and center for all to see.

Jason gave Eric the big brother talk you know the - _if you hurt her I'll kill you. _Lafayette, my boss came over to us and told us it was him who brought us together, "If it wasn't for me hiring sweet cheeks here as a temp you two would have never met." He said with pride. Eric and I just smiled and nodded. Amelia came next to our table and said she knew we were gonna hook up and she wished she had put money on it – that Amelia.

It was dinner time now and Sam offered to cater to our engagement party. I know most people would prefer to have the nice fancy Italian type dinner but not me I loved my burgers and fries. The waiter placed my favorite –bacon cheese burger with crunchy fries – in front of me.

I was ready to dig in but as the waiter placed Eric's fried fish in front of him I started to feel woozy. The smell of it wasn't sitting well with my stomach which is odd because I used to help make this in the kitchen and I was fine.

"Sookie are you alright?" Eric asked. I covered my mouth as I felt something come up, "Excuse me." I ran to the bathroom. I ran to a stall and hurled my guts out. I heard the bathroom door open and close, "Sookie it's me Amelia, are you okay?" Amelia knocked on the bathroom stall. I flushed the toilet and felt too dizzy to stand up. I opened the stall door to let her in, "Woah, you don't look too good." _Thank you __Captain obvious_.

"Did you eat something bad?" She asked as she handed me some paper towels. "I have been eating the same as always. Maybe it's a stomach flu that's been going around." I pat my face with the wet towel. I saw Amelia's eyes grow big as if she had a eureka moment, "What is it?" I asked her.

"Sookie, when was the last time you had your period?" I thought about it doing the math in my head from the last time I had it, "Um like a month ago. What does that gotta do with - OH MY GOD!" I smacked my forehead as I realized why I have been acting out of sorts lately. I have been feeling extra tired lately, dizzy spells, and I haven't gotten my period.

I reached out to Amelia and she helped me get up. "Amelia, this isn't good at all! If Eric finds out he won't go to Vegas." I said. She shrugs her shoulders, "So? That is what you wanted for Eric to stay. Now he won't go." She said. I sigh as I shook my head, "No, he has to go Amelia. I won't hold him back from his dreams."

Amelia rolled her eyes and took me by my upper arms, "Sookie, you are not going to end this! I saw you suffer too long with that dumb prick Bill Compton and now you finally have a good man by your side and you're just gonna let him go! I will not let you do this, just be happy already." I knew she meant well but I couldn't do this to Eric.

"Amelia, promise me you won't tell Eric or Pam. Promise me." I held my pinky for her to take. I know it seems childish to make her pinky promise but we did this in college. "Sookie I..." "Promise me." I said firmly. I still wasn't 100% sure if I was pregnant or not, I would take a test when I get home. "Fine I promise but you are stupid Sookie, real stupid." She disapprovingly said to me.

There was a knock at the door, "Is everything alright in there?" It was Eric. "Yeah be out in a second." I said. We left the bathroom and I gave Amelia one last look to not tell a soul. "What was wrong lover?" Eric asked as I sat back down again. "I think I'm coming down with a stomach virus this lady at work has it." I lied.

The guests came to our table asking me if I was alright and if I wasn't feeling well I should head home. "No, I'm fine everyone it was just a fluke – please enjoy your dinner." I said and they went back to their tables. I noticed them sitting there whispering to each other and then looking at me, probably spreading rumors that I was pregnant.

The party was over now and I thanked everyone for coming and thanked Pam for setting it all up. As we drove home I ask Eric to stop by a drug store so I could buy some _medicine_ for my stomach virus. "Just wait here I'll be fast." I said and left the car. I ran inside and to the aisle I needed. There were so many to choose from! Hm _first response_ looks promising; I'll just get that one before Eric comes in to check up on me. I also grabbed some tums and medicine. I paid for my products and stuck the pregnancy test in my purse.

I got back inside the car and I was panting – I guess I was full of nerves because it was like a secret mission. Eric looked my way, "Lover, are you sure you are alright?" He asked. "Yeah, I will be when I take this medicine." I indicated with the bag. He looked me over one last time and then we drove away from the parking lot and to our home.

When we went inside I told him I'll be upstairs in the bathroom to take a shower since I felt gross. "Sure lover you take your time anything to make yourself feel better." He kissed my forehead. I went inside the bathroom turn the shower on to have some sound in there so Eric didn't hear a thing. I opened the box and read the instructions seem pretty simple pee on the stick and wait five minutes for the answer. I did just that and sat on the bathroom floor as I waited – those five minutes were the longest five minutes of my life.

My timer on my phone went off and I shakily went to see the test on the sink counter – _positive._ I'm pregnant. I slid down back to the floor again and held my knees to my chest, w_hat was I going to do?_ I had to tell Eric he had a right to know before he leaves tomorrow and it would be up to him if he stays or goes. I stood up and took in a deep breathe, _here goes nothing._

* * *

**AN:** Oh snap! The story just took a major turn! What is going to happen to Eric and Sookie now that a baby is in the mix? Let's find out together b/c I have no idea either lol. Until next time readers!


	17. Chapter 17: Baby

**AN: **Hello again readers! I see a lot of you are upset about the whole Sookie and Eric situation and of the whole pregnancy news. You just gotta understand that Sookie is scared because she feels like she is holding Eric back from doing his dream job. I hope this chapter resolves any issues you fans have out there or questions that need to be answered whatever they may be. I also have a feeling you guys are gonna like this one, I HOPE YOU DO! Thank you to my betareader ChrisCourt for her great work as always! Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 17**: Baby

_**SPOV**_

I walked slowly and zombie like to our bedroom with the pregnancy test in my hand. I came inside and stood by the door way, "Sookie? Lover, are you okay?" Eric got up from the bed and came to me. He noticed the object in my hand and looked at it, "Sookie is this? Are you?" He couldn't even finish his sentences from the shock he was in.

I nodded my head, "Yes I am." I simply replied. I was scared to look into his eyes; I didn't want to see disappointment, fear, or rejection, any of it.

I wasn't expecting what he was about to do but he took me in his arms and started spinning me around with the brightest smile on his face. He put me down and kissed me hard, "God Sookie! We're gonna have a baby a baby!" He shouted and hugged me tightly.

He then saw I wasn't joining in on his fun, "Are you okay? Why aren't you happy? This is great news!" He said with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. I was a bit lost for words, "I am…I am just in shock is all. I thought…what do we do now?" I asked.

He looked a bit taken back by how I was reacting to the whole thing. "We are having a baby that's what we are gonna do. I will find a way to stay here or maybe work a little here and then over there so I can be with you all the time during the pregnancy." He said.

He then asked me, "Aren't you happy Sookie? Don't you want a baby? I know it's unexpected and not planned but its still great news none the less."

"I think I'm just letting it all sink in…I'm pregnant with your child – _our_ child," Then I felt the tears form behind my eyes – I was pregnant with Eric's child, a little me and him was growing inside of me. "We're having a baby." I choked up as he took me into his arms. I must not of let the happiness of having Eric's child sit in because I was scared what he might think. We were going to have a baby; a sweet baby.

Eric went to get his phone, "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm changing my flight to Wednesday instead of tomorrow, I'm sure Felipe can last 3 more days without me – I'll just let Pam go ahead to get things started. I wanna be there for your first doctor appointment." He waited until someone from the airlines answered his call. While he was doing that I took the time to call my doctor to make an appointment for Monday morning. "All set." Eric and I both said at the same time.

Eric came toward me and placed his hand on my cheek in a loving matter, "I love you so much." He took my lips in a soft kiss. He then placed his hand on my stomach where the baby would grow, "Our baby." I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. We kissed once again turning more passionate and next thing we know we were on the bed naked and making love.

We rested after our love making and his hand rested on my stomach, I had a feeling this was going to be his favorite spot for the next 9 months. I have never seen Eric this happy before, he has this certain glow about him now that we were going to have a baby. I am such a lucky girl to have such a great guy by her side. I nuzzle closer to him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I was excited beyond belief when Sookie broke the news to me. I wanted to marry her as soon as possible before the baby arrived and make up the baby room. I had all these ideas swimming in my head for the baby's room. I carefully got out of the bed and went to the second bedroom to brain storm. I found some paper on the desk and began sketching where I wanted this and that.

Then I began to think Adel's room was the biggest room in this house and it was just sitting here untouched. I walked over to Adel's room and it was exactly the same she had left it nothing had been moved or taken away. Maybe Sookie and I could move to this room and the baby could have Sookie's room and the third room could still be a guest bedroom or for whenever Sookie and I decide to have another baby.

"Eric? What are you doing in Gran's room?" Sookie asked as she came into the room. "I couldn't sleep because I had all these ideas for the baby's room." I replied. "Um okay but why are you in Gran's room?" She asked once again.

I turned to faced her to tell her my idea, "Well lover I was thinking maybe its time you and I move our stuff in here it is after all the master bedroom. The baby can have your room and the third one could still be the guest bedroom or whatever else we want it to be." Now I waited for her reaction to the idea.

Her facial expression showed she wasn't too thrilled about it, "I don't know Eric, its Gran's room its all I have left of her. It does make sense to take the biggest room in the house hold. It's going to be hard to move her stuff, But I know Gran wouldn't want me to hold onto her room forever like a museum piece she would want me to make use of it." She sadly smiled as she thought of her grandmother.

I decided then too that it was time to move on from my silly dream of working in Vegas, my dream was right here with Sookie and our baby. I would work on the club to get it up and running but I wouldn't take Felipe's offer no matter how much money he threw at me – Sookie and I made enough to support us, this house, the baby on the way and whatever else the future threw at us. We returned back to bed and slept the day away.

* * *

_**Sunday Morning (The day Eric was supposed to go to Las Vegas)**_

_**EPOV**_

My cell phone woke me up because of the constant ringing. I shut my phone off and rolled over to Sookie's side to cuddle with her and to my surprise it was empty. I sat up and looked around the room, she was nowhere in sight.

I put on my robe and went to look for her. I heard noises coming from the bathroom and as I opened the door there was Sookie sitting by the toilet with a pale face, "Morning sickness huh?" I knew the answer but it was the first thing that came out.

She rolled her eyes, "Duh. Ugh I was making your favorite – blueberry pancakes – but as I was making the mix the smell of it made me sick and here I am. The baby hates pancakes and I love pancakes now I can't eat pancakes." She cried the hormones were starting to kick in as well.

I sat beside her on the cold tile floor, "Don't worry lover this is what every mother-to-be goes through and," "Oh shut up you don't know what's its like." She shouted – another sign of her hormones… this pregnancy was going to be fun.

Sookie covered her mouth as she felt something come up, "Go, I don't want you to see me throw up." She said. "Lover, I want to be here for you and hold your hair back while you barf." "That's the most disgusting romantic thing you have ever said." And she gagged as I held her hair. After she was done puking her brains out she decided to take a shower to refresh herself because she felt gross.

I let her have her _me_ time in the shower as I went to make us some breakfast. It was hard throwing out the pancake mix but I didn't want her throwing up again so to avoid her gagging I made eggs and toast – hopefully her stomach could handle that.

Sookie came down dressed in jogging pants and one of my shirts – god I loved it when she worn wore my clothes it was a total turn on for me. I pulled the chair out for her to sit in, "I made eggs and toast and got rid of the evil pancake batter for you. I hope the baby doesn't hate eggs." I said.

She sat down and smells the plate in front of her, "No seems the baby likes eggs because I don't get a gag feeling just from the smell of it – that's a good sign. Thank you." She pecked my lips. We ate our breakfast and made more talk about ideas for the baby and our wedding.

"Well now that I'm pregnant I was thinking maybe we could rush the wedding it doesn't have to be anything crazy just small and simple – close family and friends." I agreed with her 100% on this one. "Yes and hopefully soon before I look like a white whale in my wedding dress." She joked.

I put my hand over hers on the table, "You will look perfect no matter what size you are lover." "Aw thanks but still I wanna look foxy in my wedding dress." She smirked. "Well if you're talking about foxy, I prefer it when you don't wear clothes." I smirked back and leaned in to capture her lips but the phone rang – damn phone.

She got up to get it, "Hey Pam, Eric? He's right here sure hold on. It's Pam." Sookie handed me the phone. "Hey Pam…" She cut me off. "What the hell is wrong with your phone? I've been calling you for the past two hours and so has Felipe De Castro!" I took the call else where for more privacy.

"I turned my phone off because I was sleeping, I had a long night. What's so important that you two were calling me non stop for?" I asked.

Pam huffed over the phone, "Well he isn't happy again that you aren't here with me. He was expecting to see us both at his hotel. Eric, please tell me you told him that you would be arriving on Wednesday morning instead? By the look on his face he has no idea." I forgot to tell him that I wouldn't be flying in this early morning like I was supposed too.

I was too happily distracted from the baby news – Sookie and I agreed to not tell a soul that we were expecting we wanted to wait till after we saw the doctor.

I smacked myself on the forehead for being a complete idiot, "Aw crap Pam, no I forgot to tell him. I changed my flight and everything but I forgot to tell him. I'll call him right away and fix this. Anything else before we end this call?" I asked.

"Yes one thing – why did you decide to stay an extra three days? Is Sookie okay?" Her voice was full of concern. I hated hiding something this big from my one and only sister but Sookie and I wanted to be sure we were in fact pregnant.

"I just wanted to spend more time with her she is after all my fiancée and I want to spend every minute with her." Well that was true I do want to spend as much time with her as possible. "Oh Eric you became such a girl." She teased. "Bye Pam, see you soon." I hung up. I dreaded calling my new boss but it had to be done.

I dialed his number waited for him to answer and he did, "Well if it isn't Eric Northman himself – the man who said he would take the job and then not show up. How dare you make a fool out of me? I given you another chance and you do this to me again. Explain yourself." He was furious.

_Why do I want to work with such an asshole like this? Why do I need to do this job so badly? My club here is doing well on its own and I make good money off of it – why do I need more? I was Eric freaking Northman I am my own boss!_

"The deal's off Felipe! I don't want to work with a complete ass like you! Find someone else to make your fucking club the Northmans no longer work for you, we quit!" I hung up before he got a chance to say anything. I fell onto the couch and started laughing, "I can't believe I did that. It felt so good." I said to myself in between laughter.

Sookie came in with a confused look on her face, "Um are you okay? One minute you're yelling on the phone and the next you're sitting there laughing – have you gone mad?" I took her hand and guided her to sit by my side on the couch. "I cancelled the deal in Las Vegas," She gasped in surprise she was gonna say something but I told her to wait.

"I wasn't happy there and he wasn't pleasant to work with either. I like being my own boss and telling people what to do – I am no one's lap dog. Yes I dreamt of opening a club in Las Vegas but I never dreamt of working with an ass like that so who knows… maybe down the road I'll get another chance and if not that's okay too." I didn't care about opening a club in Vegas.

My phone rang once again but this time it was Pam. "Thank you! I was this close to quitting myself but I didn't want to let you down. I am getting on the next flight home! I couldn't stand him any longer. I was going to rip his throat out any second! I'll see you two when I get home. Bye." Well now I was relieved that Pam was excited to be out of the job as well.

I returned my attention back to Sookie and she looked lost for words. "Lover, aren't you happy? I'm not gonna leave, I'll be right here." I held her hand tighter in mine. "This is just all happening so fast but a good fast." She finally smiled at the great news. I got up from the sofa, "Come lets go enjoy the day. Put on your best sun dress and let's go." I pulled her up off the couch.

* * *

_**SPOV**_

Today has got to be the most magical day ever! I'm happily engaged to the man of my dreams, we are expecting and he is staying here with me and not going to Las Vegas – everything was perfect! We went to furniture stores to start getting ideas of what kind of crib we wanted for the baby and other furniture a baby would need.

"Aw Eric I love this one it would be so good for her." I looked at a pretty white elegant crib that would look so nice in a pink room, yes I did wish for a little girl like any woman would. "Wait a minute, _her?_ What makes you think it's gonna be a girl? It's going to be a boy." Typical as every man wants a boy first. We had a five minute or so argument on what the sex of the baby was going to be.

"Sookie? Eric?" We turned behind us to see who it was it was Amelia with her boyfriend Trey – whew thank god it was her. "Hmm I wonder what you two are here for; I hope it's not for something tiny and cute." She sang. Eric looked puzzle, "She knows?" He asked me.

"Well she was there with me in the bathroom at our engagement party and she pointed it out to me that I was pregnant." I explained. Amelia came and gave me a great big hug, "I'm so happy for you. Don't worry I'll keep your secret, right Trey?" She nudged Trey in the ribs. "Ow! Yes we will congrats you two." He said as he rubbed his ribs from the pain.

We thanked them for keeping our secret and went around the store together. Our men were off bonding ahead of us looking at some tools while Amelia and I stood behind looking at tables. "So what brings you two to the furniture store?" I asked her.

"Well Trey and I are moving in together!" Amelia shouted with glee. "Aw that's great!" We hugged once again – we're girls its what we do when we get happy news and/or to comfort each other.

Eric and Trey looked our way because we shrieked with excitement and then they both rolled their eyes. Amelia and I stuck our tongue out at them and continued chit chatting. I told Amelia about everything about how Eric was staying and quit his job in Vegas.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you Sook – this is a big and better step than when you were with Bill." Amelia always was up front that she was never a fan of Bill.

We soon parted ways and Eric and I went to go pick Pam up from the air port. She was waiting out front for us Eric got out to help her with the luggage. Pam talked non stop on the car ride home. Eric would look my way and give me a face as Pam went on and on; I had to keep myself from laughing.

"I am so glad we don't work for that ass any more! Thank you Sookie for keeping my brother on such a tight leash." She said and Eric rolled his eyes once again I had to keep myself from laughing. Pam finally stopped talking and the rest of the ride was in silence well up until Pam said, "So do I have to beat it out of you two? I know the real reason why Eric didn't come to Las Vegas."

Eric and I glanced at each other quickly, "What reason is that?" Eric casually asked her. "I'm not dumb Eric I know the reason why you stayed behind and why Sookie was sick during the party – I'm gonna be an auntie." She said. No point hiding from Pam so what if it's now three people who know, "Yes Pam we are expecting but please keep it to yourself we don't want to tell the world just yet." I said to her.

I turned my head to look at her and seen her typing on her phone, "Pam! Don't even think about posting it on Facebook!" She stopped typing. She put her phone away, "Alright but once word gets out its going all over Facebook." She said.

We dropped her off at Eric's because she was currently staying with him while her place was getting renovated.

We went inside the house because I had to pee badly before we headed over to my house that was an hour drive from here. I noticed Eric had a lot of boxes every where in the living room. He slapped the box for a conversation starter, "I sold the place so that's why you see all these boxes every where. It doesn't make sense to stay here any longer since I live with you." He then explained that he wasn't gonna move the stuff just yet because he wanted to talk to me about it first.

I told him he could move his stuff in and couldn't believe he didn't do it before, "Who bought the place?" I asked him. "I did." Pam said as she walked back to the room. She explained that that's the reason she was fixing her place so she could sell it for a higher price.

"And hopefully Eric will get these boxes out of my new home by the end of the week." Eric just playfully shoved her to the side, "Love you too sis." He said.

Seeing them being all bother and sister like made me miss my own brother, Jason. I should contact him and see if we could do dinner or something like that to catch up. After Gran died we hadn't been in touch much just a phone call here and there but not his usual visits where he invaded our fridge. That would end because I want my child to have his one and only uncle in the world by his/her side, Jason is all I have left.

* * *

**AN**: I decided to cut it off here because I didn't want to drag this chapter out any more. I just wanted to tie up some loose ends like Sookie telling Eric she's pregnant, Eric putting his foot down and quitting his job at Vegas, etc. The next chapter will be Sookie's doctor appointment to determine if she is indeed in fact pregnant. Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18: Nervous

**AN:** Thank you for the lovely reviews as always! I knew you would all love that Eric quit his job and Sookie told Eric the truth about the pregnancy. I am going to take some time away from my stories because my father is hospitalized – he had open heart surgery- it was a very scary situation. My dad the strong man that he is is doing okay. His heart is on its own now and not on the machines that were helping it to pump. My dad is a fighter and wants to live and I'm very proud of him. I am waiting for him to be able to talk to us again and finally come home! He was our Christmas miracle when we heard the good news that he's doing great! I will try my best little here and there to update you with a chapter even if it's a small one. Please keep my dad in your prayers so he gets a speedy recovery and comes home fast, thank you.

I wanted to at least update you guys on the baby news if Sookie is pregnant or not so here it is! I'd like to thank my betareader ChrisCourt as always for helping me and making my story more readable lol…

* * *

**Chapter 18**: Nervous

_**SPOV**_

Eric and I sat in the doctor's office waiting for our turn. I was very nervous because what if the pregnancy test I took was false? I was already in love with the little thing growing inside of me and to find out I'm not pregnant would crush me deeply. I saw another mother sitting waiting as well she looked about six months pregnant and her belly looked cute. She looked very happy she had this certain glow around her, must be her first baby.

A nurse came out and my heart started to pound fast but she called the pregnant lady's name first. Eric placed his hand on my shaking knee, "It will be fine." He calmly said. I weakly smiled at him and tried my best to not be nervous but it failed.

I decided to keep my mind off of my nerves by looking through their pamphlets on pregnancy the do's and don'ts, baby proofing, breast feeding etc. I glanced at Eric and he looked so relaxed while playing a game on his phone – damn him for being so calm.

The door opened once more and the nurse came out with a clipboard, "Mr. and Mrs. Northman?" It felt funny hearing her call me Mrs. Northman. We both got up and followed her to the examine room where she question us about the pregnancy. I told her I have been feeling sick lately, more tired, throwing up in the morning and took a pregnancy test that was positive.

"Okay how far along would you say you are?" She asked. I thought about it, must had happen when Eric and I did it in my kitchen after we became engaged, "Um maybe about a week or two." I guess.

"Okay well it's still kind of early to determine if you are through a sonogram but I'll let the doctor make that decision. In cases like this we usually do a blood test and it will let us know if you're pregnant or not." She informed us.

She handed me a hospital night gown to change to, "Change into this and lay on the table – once you're done leave the door open so the doctor will know you're ready. Good luck." She smiled. I quickly changed into the gown and Eric gathered my clothes for me.

"Oh god Eric what if the test was wrong?" I began to pace back and forth. He got up and took me into his arms, "Lover calm down, don't stress yourself over it. It will be fine you'll see." He said. I believed him so I started to calm myself down.

He helped me get on the examine chair and open the door for the doctor to come in. My doctor came right in once he saw the door was open, "Hello Sookie, it's so good to see you again. Ah this is the husband huh? Pleasure to meet you I'm Dr. Gordon." has been my ob/gyn doctor since I started having sex.

Eric and Dr. Gordon both shook hands, "He isn't my husband just yet –when we filled out the paper work there wasn't an option for fiancé." I nervously smiled. Dr. Gordon just smiled at me, he was a very sweet man and I really liked him as my doctor.

Dr. Gordon asked me the same questions the nurse asked me. "Did you stop taking the birth control that I gave you?" He asked. Now this question the nurse completely forgot to ask me, "Yes because I forgot to get a refill after it was done. At the time he was working in Vegas and I saw no need to get more but then he came back unexpectedly when my Gran passed and well I forgot to get more." I explained. Eric looked surprise that I got off the pill and so did the doctor.

Dr. Gordon stood up with his clipboard in hand, "Alright then well I see here that you think you're only a week or two along. Now that you said you been off it for what – two months now - we will do a sonogram. And if we see nothing on the screen then we will do a blood test." He also told me to lie back on the chair.

He put the cold jelly on my flat stomach it gave me goose bumps. He began to move the sonogram (**AN**: Not sure what its call that thing that rubs on your stomach lol) wand and we all looked at the small screen seeing if we saw anything inside me. I held Eric's hand tightly as Dr. Gordon tried to find it then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world – a heart beat.

Tears automatically filled my eyes as I heard the heartbeat and on the screen we saw a little object finally appear, "Well congratulations you are having a baby!" Dr. Gordon smiled brightly.

He pointed at the screen, "And there's your baby. You look about a month long now – almost hitting two months." He then explained that symptoms women get during pregnancy come a little later and that's why I started to experience them this week.

He took a picture of our baby and printed it out for us, "You can change back to your clothes now. I'll be in my office, when you're done come see me so we can set up your next appointment and I can answer any questions you two may have. Congrats once again." And with that he left.

I sat up and saw Eric's face as pale as snow, "Eric, are you okay?" I asked. He didn't respond right away he looked out of it, "Eric?" I shook his hand. His eyes blink several times, "Huh? Sorry I just – did you see that? It's just – damn." He tried to say. I laughed at him, he was just too cute with how shocked he was at seeing our baby on the screen.

I hopped off the examine table and began to change, "I know Eric I feel the same way. Come on lets go to the Dr. Gordon's office." I said as I tied my shoes. I turned around and Eric was staring at the photo of our baby in his hands, I saw a single tear fall down his cheek, "I am so glad you stopped taking your birth control." He said and we both started to laugh. "I'm glad too." I agreed with him.

We walked out hand in hand to Dr. Gordon's office. He told me all the stuff I could and couldn't do during my pregnancy, what victims to take, other odd symptoms I may get, and well pretty much he told me all I needed to know. We made our next appointment and off we went.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Sookie has no idea how happy I am. My first wife was pregnant but she lost the baby and then she was pregnant again and died. I had to be extra protective of Sookie so she and the baby would be safe and I was going to see to it that nothing would happen to them.

I drove Sookie to work since it was Monday morning she had told her boss she was running late due to a doc appointment. "Okay we agreed we wouldn't tell people until I reach the three month mark. And the only people who can know now are our family and very close friends. Deal?" She said. "Deal." We shook on it.

"But don't you dare tell Pam without me – I wanna be there when you tell her. Let's invite her for dinner tonight and tell her, I'll invite my brother so its just family and then we'll spread the world to close friends then eventually co-workers and others when we reach our three month mark." She was so cute when she runs her mouth.

"Whatever you'd like lover it would nice thing tell them altogether. Let's talk about it more during your lunch break. Have a nice day at work." We kissed each other good bye.

It was hard to say bye to her and watch her go into the building, I wish I could put her in a protective bubble so nothing bad happen to her or our baby. I had to keep my cool Sookie would be fine nothing would happen to her or the baby its all gonna be fine – I kept repeating over and over in my head.

I drove to my place so I could begin bringing my boxes over to Sookie's. I rented a moving van which was already there waiting for me. I load up the truck with the boxes and the bigger stuff like my furniture –which I won't need since Sookie's has everything - was going to be thrown out or I'd try to sell it on eBay. I did want to keep my 52" flat screen TV, definitely need to convince Sookie on that one. I did two round trips to and from Sookie's with all the boxes I had. I looked at the time noticing it was time to pick Sookie up for lunch.

I drove to her job and she was already outside waiting for me reading a book. She saw me come by and got in the car, "You're ten minutes late we're dying of hunger." She joked as she buckled herself in the car. "Sorry I lost track of time during the move. So what does the baby wanna eat today?" I asked.

"Let's go to Merlots' I want something from there." It seems all we ever did was eat there, she always wanted to see her good friend Sam – which I don't like – but she always told me they were just friends. That she sees Sam as another brother and he was a good boss to her and now they were good friends. If I ever see him ever look at her in a _not__ so friendly __way_ then I would have a word with him.

We arrived at the bar and grill and Sam himself left the bar area and walked over to Sookie to give her a great big hug. "Cher it's so good to see you again," He looked my way, "Eric good to see you too." I knew he really didn't mean it he was just being polite. He sat us at our booth and told us the specials, he wasn't supposed to be our waiter but if it's a special someone – _like Sookie_ - he himself will serve them. Sookie ordered grilled chicken sandwich with French fries while I ordered a fried steak sandwich.

After Sam left I asked Sookie, "So really you two never even went on one date?" She rolled her eyes, "For the millionth time we never went on a date! Get that idea out of your head already, I only dated Bill before you and that's it there hasn't been another guy." She huffed.

"Fine, just making sure because he's a little too friendly with you." I stated. "Well we have known each other for a long time like I told ya many times before he's like another brother or even a cousin for that matter." She was getting really bothered by me asking her this question over and over again. I let the argument go and told her she was right because I didn't want to upset her or anything.

A waitress came back with our drinks, "Hey Sookie so good to see ya again. How's everything?" This waitress was name was Holly and Sookie had apparently train her to take over her spot. They chatted for a bit until another lunch crowd walked in, "Gotta go seat these people before Sam gives me another warning." She walked off.

Once we were finally alone I asked her how her day was and about the baby. "We're fine I felt a little woozy before but I drank some water and it went away. I just gotta get use to feeling like this at work and trying to hide it so no one knows until I'm ready to tell them. "She replied then sipped her water.

We talked about dinner plans for tonight, "I was thinking making Gran's famous fried chicken, biscuits, mash potatoes and gravy. What you think?" She asked. "I think I'd rather eat that than what I'm about to eat now." I could already taste it. She giggled, "Okay let me text Jason now letting him know I want him to come over for dinner and you do the same with Pam…and go!" She took out her phone and began writing a text message.

We texted our only siblings and then our food arrived shortly after that. We ate and talked about everything – I even tried to convince her to keep my big flat screen TV but she only said she'd think about it. Pam and Jason responded to our text and agree to do dinner tonight. Our lunch date ended too soon and I had to drive her back to work. "I'll be here 5 on the dot to pick you up unless you're busy let me know." We kissed each other good bye.

I droved back to my home with Sookie now and started to unpack and put my things away. The movers were coming tomorrow to bring the bigger stuff and the stuff that didn't fit in the house would go to storage or I'd sell it. I put an alarm on my phone so I would know the time and run to get Sookie. Sookie sent me a text asking me to do the favor of buying the food she's going to cook for tonight. I sent her a text back letting her know I'd go and asked she needed.

I stopped what I was doing and drove to the super market. We needed potatoes, milk, chicken breast, and soda – everything else she already had. I put the chicken breast in the cart and went to find the aisle that had milk and _boom_ I ran my cart into another.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I apologized to the person I bumped into. "Eric?" I looked at the person I ran into and it was my wife's younger sister, Sophie Ann – _oh great!_

She came over to give me a great big hug I didn't really hug her back well I gave her a half hug. I hadn't seen this family ever since my wife passed. "Eric it's so good to see you again! You're looking _very_ well." I saw her eye me up and down, she always had a small crush on me – actually no I think she was obsessed with me.

While I was going out with her sister she would wear as little as possible to lure me into her trap but I was never interested in her. She once tried to kiss me but I dodge that bullet. After Daniella died she called me non-stop asking if she could come comfort me but I always denied her or I just ignore her calls until she got the message that I wasn't interested in her.

I never told Daniella how Sophie Ann was with me because I didn't want to come between two sisters and cause family problems. I did my best to avoid her as much as possible and when she was there for family events I made sure we were never alone.

"You're still sexy as ever. So where's are you living – still the same big house you have in Shreveport?" She asked as she batted her eyes. I felt like she was undressing me with her eyes, this girl won't ever stop. She began to run her red finger nails along my chest, I backed away from her touch.

"I sold the house. I now live in Bon Temps." I replied and she made a disgusted face. She came forward to me once again, "Ew, why there? It's so plain and boring there and poor." She stated. Did I mention she was a huge spoiled brat? It amazes me how different she was from Daniella.

It was the now or never time to break her little heart again, "Well I'm with someone now I moved in with her and we're living together –we're also engaged." She rolled her eyes and dryly congratulated me on my engagement.

Then a small sly smile played on her face, "Hm don't you think it's too soon to be getting married? I guess my sister didn't mean that much to you. Oh well it was nice seeing you bye." She was pure evil. She had to go off and put that idea in my head – _was this too soon_?

My phone went off indicating it was almost 5:00 and time to pick up Sookie. I ran around the supermarket getting the other items, paying it and drove to Sookie's job.

I sat waiting for Sookie to come down I really didn't want to be sitting here alone with my thoughts. Sophie Ann's words repeated over and over again in my mind – _I guess my sister didn't mean that much to you._ Maybe we were moving too fast, I'm living with Sookie, I'm engaged to Sookie and now I'm having a baby with Sookie. I started to feel light headed.

Sookie came down with Amelia they stood there talking for a bit then went their separate ways. She came to the car and asked me right away, "Are you okay?" I glanced at myself in the rearview mirror and I was pale as a ghost, "Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired." I lied. She asked me if I brought all the supplies she needed for tonight's dinner, I nodded yes. I was quiet during the whole ride home she did the talking telling me how the rest of her day was and Jason was going to run a bit late.

We finally arrived home which felt like forever to get to. She got out of the car and went to the trunk to get the shopping bags. I still sat there not moving until she tapped on the window, "Eric, are you sure you're okay? If you're not we can cancel dinner and do this tomorrow night instead." I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm fine just - come on let me help you with that." I got out of the car and took the bags from her.

My mind and my heart kept fighting with each other. My mind was screaming _this is too fast get out now before it's too late _and my heart saying _no you love her don't let her go. _I was doing just fine until I ran into that bitch at the market. I had to keep telling myself thatSophie Ann was wrong this wasn't too soon. I love my Sookie, Daniella would want me to be happy and Sookie makes me happy.

I set the bags down on the floor and ran to Sookie; I grabbed her face and gave her the biggest most loving kiss I have ever given her. I let go and she was breathless, "Wow…" She said. I caress her cheek, "My lover, I love you so much." I kissed her once more.

She looked a bit confuse at my behavior, "Um what did you do? Don't tell me you brought the 52 inch flat screen TV. Eric we – "I kissed her again because she was just too precious. I placed her on the kitchen counter and removed her slacks she was currently wearing. "Eric – we have no – oh god." She moaned as I found her spot that drove her crazy. We made love right there on the kitchen counter.

After our love making she slapped me on the chest, "Ass, now dinner is gonna be late." She whined playfully. I just laughed and kissed her again, I love this woman too much!

* * *

**AN:** There you have it! They are indeed expecting a little Sookie and/or Eric. I wanted to spice things up by making Eric's deceased wife have a sister and why not Sophie Ann lol Sophie Ann is such a bitch in the True blood series I felt like using her, I don't recall her being a bitch in the books though hmm. Any who that's it for today folks until next time!


	19. Chapter 19: The Dinner

**AN**: First I'd like to say thank you for all your kind words and prayers for my dad! He's doing well still in the hospital tho but for physical therapy and will hopefully soon be home! And with that I must continue with the story because I know you are dying to know what happens with it.

I know some of you are like "_argh why Eric__"_ but sometimes men can be stupid and always confused whenever life gets hard on them and changes happen believe me I know I'm going thru the same sort of crap with my current guy situation. Can't make up his freaking mind and its so frustrating …well enough about me on with the story lol! Oh yes thanks to my beta reader as always fixing my story so it makes sense and I don't get nasty reviews on my grammar and such lol thank you **ChrisCourt**.

* * *

**Chapter 19**: The Dinner

_**SPOV**_

Pam arrived first to the dinner; she already knew why we invited her over. She rolled her eyes as we told her that I wanted to wait for my brother to get here before we said anything, "Oh come on just tell me already! Why else would you invite me last minute to this dinner?" She complained.

"No, I won't say a word until my brother gets here, how many times must I repeat myself? Now, how about you help me in here by setting up the table." I said as I took the chicken out of the oven.

She scoffed as she sips her wine, "Me, help? Oh Sookie my dear friend you don't know me at all." And with that she left the kitchen, _how rude!_ Eric came in the kitchen to get a beer, "Is your sister ever nice?" I asked him quietly. He looked toward Pam's direction I guess to see if I was talking about THE Pam, "Pam and nice don't mix. What's up, you need help?" He asked.

"Yes please! Can you set up the table?" I gave him my puppy dog look. "Sure it's the least I can do to help and then after they leave I get bonus sex for helping tonight." He smirked. I laughed only Eric thinks with his other _head_, "Ha you'll only get bonus sex if you wash dishes." I teased back.

He came closer to me and put his arms around my waist, "Hmm any way I can get bonus sex now?" He whispered in my ear. He began to kiss my neck softly sending chills all up and down my back. I softly giggle as his tongue tickled my earlobe, "Stop it; you already got a little taste of bonus sex when you took advantage of me in the kitchen earlier." His hands were now roaming around. "Advantage? I like that! It sounds kinky, maybe I should do that again – Pam doesn't need to know." And at that moment the door bell rang – _whew!_

I got out of his arms and ran to the door; it was Jason with a date? It was supposed to be family time! "Hey Sook, Crystal and I picked up some apple pie for dessert." He showed me the store brought apple pie. I took it from him, "Thank you, please come in." I moved aside so they could come in.

I wasn't expecting Jason to bring his new girlfriend to this dinner, it was suppose to be family only but then again Jason had no idea why we invited him over for all he knows it was just a simple dinner. Pam, Jason and Crystal were chit-chatting in the living room.

I returned to the kitchen to find Eric taking out the biscuits from the oven, oh he was really getting those brownie points for sure and his extra bonus sex was looking pretty high on the list. "The table all set my love?" I asked him. "Yes all done and so are the biscuits, they smell amazing!" He inhaled deeply savoring the smell of the freshly baked biscuits. Dinner was almost ready but the rice and chicken needed a few more minutes.

"Eric, go out there and make some small talk, be a good host while I finish up in here." I waved him to the direction of the living room. "I don't wanna, I'd rather be in here with you helping, the faster they eat the faster I get the bonus sex." He smirked once again, I sometimes smack that smirk off his face. "Go now or you will get nothing." I felt like I was scolding a child. He even stomped his foot and huffed, "Fine!" As he left.

I looked down at my flat stomach and patted it softly, "I hope that you do not turn out like your father!"

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I really didn't want to entertain our guests, that is the worst part of being a hostess. Jason and I talked about his football playing days back in High School and how he was the lead Quarter Back, "Then I bust my knee up really bad during a game and lost my chance at a Scholarship." I could tell it still bothered him that he lost that opportunity. I quickly changed the subject and asked him about his girlfriend Crystal, who was currently in the kitchen helping Sookie. I must say this was the first time Jason and I were actually talking having a normal conversation, just us two no Sookie.

He happily sighs – which is a good sign that he's happy with her, "Things with Crystal are great! I'm not sure if Sookie told you anything about me but I was the known player of our town and to finally settle down is like a total mind blower for every one, heck even for myself." He laughed.

Then he switched the question on me and his face became more serious, "How are things with my sister? It's the job of the big brother to say that if you ever hurt her – no matter how much taller you are than me – I will kick your ass. I know you two are engaged to be married; take good care of my baby sis. That other boyfriend of hers Bill always made her cry all the time and Sookie is a good kind hearted person she don't deserve that, so just take good care of her or I will kick your ass." He said in a very serious tone.

We had a silent agreement that if I were to ever hurt Sookie I would let him beat the crap out of me no matter what – which won't ever happen because I love my Sookie. Crystal returned and told me that Sookie needed me in the kitchen so I excused myself. I came in the kitchen and noticed she had everything under control in there, "Crystal said you needed me." I said.

She moved to the dining room and I followed her, "Oh I only said that to get you away from Jason. I noticed he was giving you the _overprotective brother _speech. He did that all through high school, everyone knew that Jason's baby sis was off limits – it was rather annoying, I didn't have a real boyfriend until I met Bill."

Poor girl, but I understood where Jason came from if I had a sister and/or daughter that looked like Sookie I too would be overprotective, speaking of that I pray that we have a boy first! I never really had to worry about Pam she always took care of herself and she swings for the other team, if you catch my drift.

"Dinner is ready! Everyone gather in the dining room." Sookie called out. Pam, Jason and Crystal all came in and took a seat. Sookie and I sat down as well, "Well before we dig into Sookie's delicious dinner, we have an announcement to make." I reached for Sookie's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. I noticed Pam's face, like she already knew what the news was.

Sookie let out a nervous laugh, "Um-the reason-we-um- asked you over for dinner tonight is-um-Eric and I are pregnant!" She finally said it. We waited for their reaction; Pam clapped her hands happily and said she _knew _it, Jason looked dumbfounded, and Crystal congratulated us.

Jason stood up from his seat, "Sookie! You just started dating like not that long ago, engaged, living together and now a baby! Sook don't you think you're moving way too fast?"

Sookie shook her head and took my hand in hers, "No I don't think I'm moving too fast when its right it doesn't matter about time, all that matters is that Eric makes me happy." Crystal awed at our love for each other, "That was just so sweet! Jason quit nagging them we're on the same boat I mean oops!" Now we all turned our attention to Crystal and Jason grew very pale. "What do you mean?" He asked her.

Crystal's cheeks grew red, "Well um – I'm late and I took a test earlier today and it came back positive. This is not really how I pictured telling you." She confessed and then we heard a loud bang and Jason fell to the floor, he fainted. Sookie and Crystal ran to him, "Jason honey wake up." Crystal laid Jason's head on her lap while Sookie ran to get a wet towel.

I saw Pam on the corner of my eye chuckling to herself, I gave her a warning glare to quit it and she stopped. Well this dinner turned out to be a disaster.

* * *

_**SPOV**_

I can't believe Jason knocked up his girlfriend of what…. two months! And he was giving me shit for moving too fast and junk, look at him! I just sit and wonder if he ever protects himself from all the girls he has slept with in the past? He needs to check himself out and Crystal too. We moved Jason to the couch and he finally came to, we gave him and Crystal some privacy to discuss their own baby news.

"I'm so glad I came to dinner tonight." Pam chuckled as she tried to sneak a peek at Jason and Crystal's conversation. "Pam quit it, act your age." Eric scolded. "Pfft you two are no fun! You're gonna be uptight parents." She said. "They stole our baby news." I pouted like a small child.

Eric came over and hugged me, "Its okay lover think, this way our kids are gonna grow up together and be the best cousins ever!" Eric tried to cheer me up. We suddenly heard a door slam startling us, don't' tell me Jason walked out on poor Crystal. I was right, there sat Crystal crying on the couch.

I went to comfort her, "He said he needed time that it was all happening too fast for him. Doesn't he realize I'm scared too? Ugh I don't know what I'm gonna do, he was my ride home." She cried. "Just give Jason time he will come around. You can stay in the guest room if you'd like for tonight." I offered. "Oh Sookie, you're too sweet thank you! I'm sorry for stealing your thunder." I told her not to worry about it.

We all sat back in the dining room and enjoyed the food. After dinner Pam left and I gave Crystal a pair of pajamas and show her to the guest bedroom. "Thank you once again Sookie." She said and I smiled. I came to the kitchen to help Eric clean but looked like he got everything taken care of.

I leaned against the counter and let out a huge sigh, "I can't believe Jason just left like that when she told him. I'm lucky that I have you and you never did anything like that." I said and hugged him from behind as he washed the dishes.

"Yes I know I'm too awesome, I'm one of a kind, I'm the great Eric Northman." Okay now he was being full of himself. "Hurry up with the dishes I want some alone time with the great Eric Northman." I smacked his beautiful behind. "You are gonna get it for smacking my ass." He threw water at me. I yelped as I dodge it, "Hey! Aw look now I gotta mop!" I whined.

This time he took a cup full of water and threw it at me, "ERIC!" I shouted my cute summer dress was all wet. He dried his hands because he was all done with the dishes; he wrapped his arm around my waist, "I like it when you're wet." He smirked. I smacked his chest, "You're such a pig and quit it, not here Crystal could walk in." I tried pushing him away as he kissed my neck.

He had a death grip on me, "No, I never wanna let you go," Next thing I know he lifted me up bridal style and took us to our bedroom. He gently laid me on the bed and began to devour me with kisses as I giggle softly with each kiss against my flesh. "Can't we just cuddle?" I playfully said, already knowing the answer.

He scoffed and looked at me like I was crazy, "Cuddle? I didn't wash dishes and set the table just for a _cuddle_. We can cuddle after right now I want all of you." He lifted up my dress and removed my underwear quickly. He inserted two fingers into my wet folds and I arched my back in pleasure grabbing onto his hair as he rub deeper and harder. I bit my lip trying not to scream because we had a guest, now I regretted offering Crystal a place to stay.

Then the pleasure stopped. I opened my eyes to see Eric on high alert "Something wrong?" I asked him. He told me to be quiet, "Sounds like someone opened the door." He got off the bed. "Eric I didn't hear anything maybe you're hearing things." I wanted him back and to keep doing what he was doing. Then I heard the guest bedroom door slam and yelling, it sound like Jason was in there.

"Looks like your brother came back. Since when did Jason get the key to the house?" He questioned. "He always had it, remember he used to live here too. Great they are fighting in the next room the mood has definitely been ruined! Argh!" I groaned in annoyance. The walls to the house were sort of thin so we could hear some things they were saying to each other stuff like: _are you sure you're pregnant? It's yours Jason! You're an asshole! We always used protection. It was that one time Jason. _

The yelling back and forth slowly stopped and it was replaced with moaning. Eric and I looked at each other and both made disgusted faces. "Ew, they're doing it!" I whispered in disgust. Eric started to laugh at my reaction to my brother doing it in the next room. "Stop laughing its disturbing not even as teens have I ever had to deal with this. Gross!" It just made him laugh even more.

I returned back to the bed and put my head under the pillow and turned the TV on so I could not hear them in the next room. Eric came to bed too and began to stroke my leg, I slapped his hand. "No, stop it we are sleeping we can have sex tomorrow when they leave." Eric pouted, "Aw come on lets show them how its really done." He smirked. "Are you crazy? That's my brother in there and I do not want my older brother hearing his baby sister screaming in pleasure. Now go to sleep." I said as I got up to go change.

He groaned and punch the bed, "That's the last time I'm ever washing dishes." And we both burst out laughing.

This dinner was definitely a disaster!

* * *

**AN**: All done! I hope you all like this chapter I felt like adding some comedy in there lol. I couldn't see them having a perfect dinner like Sookie hoped. I don't know about you guys but I felt like True Blood has been gone for too long! I want my season four here already! I'm nervous and anxious to see it because season 3 SO did not follow the books and I know as an Eric and Sookie shipper we are really hoping for that shower scene and Eric not knowing who he is, we want Eric and Sookie to finally get close! I really hope Alan Ball doesn't disappoint us!


End file.
